Dog Slave Rewrite
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Jounouchi has gone missing. Even with Kaiba's power no one can find him. What happens when Mokuba is kidnapped and they find Jounouchi who now thinks he's a dog with him? How will Kaiba react to this event and help him? Warnings in each chapter
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but if I did Jounouchi and Kaiba would be together LOL

Okay I'm going to start uploading the chapters to this story as I find time to edit the beginning while I'm writing the rest of it. The uploads will be once a week until I can finish this story and focus only on editing it. Thankfully New Year's Pain was enough to get this story moving for me.

Author Notes: Yes this is a re-write but unlike the first version, the ending will be completely different. The beginning starts off in a different location. The timeframe is different along with the ages. So, basically, it has the same concept and plot but there is a lot added and different conflicts. I'm going to try to make the word count longer than the originally but the chapters will be shorter.

Warnings: Abuse and mentions of torture

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter One

Yugi stood outside of the tall tower that could be seen from almost any point in Domino. He shifted from foot to foot, debating on actually walking through the tall glass doors. His fingers glided over the golden handle. He didn't care what the people said as they stared at him through the glass. He was terrified at having to wrestle his way through the people, but he had to face his fears. His best friend's life may be in danger, and there was only one person he knew that had enough power and money to help save him. Gathering his courage, Yugi closed his eyes and walked through the heavy doors. His ears were instantly bombarded with people talking, ringing phones, and the dings of the elevators. All he had to do was somehow make it to the top floor. He was going to try asking, but he knew that wouldn't get him far. He tried for weeks to set an appointment to see the infamous CEO, but his secretary would never give him a date. He was always "in meetings."

Yugi placed his hand on the front desk that he was barely tall enough to see over and looked at the black haired woman behind it. She had just finished transferring a call to somewhere else in the building. "May I help you," she hissed, obviously not liking to be bothered while the phone continued to ring.

"I need to see Seto Kaiba."

Her eyebrows arched. "Do you have an appointment?"

Yugi growled. He remembered her voice over the phone. "I tried numerous times, but you never gave me a date. This is an emergency."

"Then go to the police."

Yugi slammed his hands down on the desk and glared at her. Even though he could never get the same ferocity as Atemu through his eyes, he still tried to show how angry he was. "The police don't care enough. We went to school together. I'm Yugi Motou. I'm sure if you tell him that I'm here, he'll meet with me. He knows I don't bother him unless it's an emergency."

Yugi glanced over, noticing that the guards positioned by the doors and elevators began to move towards him. He wished that Atemu was still with him and that he still had the powers of the Millennium Puzzle, but that was all a thing of the past. "No one gets to see Kaiba-sama without an appointment. If someone never contacted you back with a date, it means he wishes not to see you. I'm going to ask you kindly to leave."

Yugi bit the inside of his lower lip before coming to a decision. He had to see Kaiba. There was nothing else he could do. He had to save his best friend. Someone had to help Jounouchi. Yugi released the breath he unknowingly held. The guards had moved completely away from the elevators and doors to stand around the desk. They were waiting for him to make the decision on whether to leave quietly or by force. Yugi took a step back before taking off towards the elevator that just opened its doors. The men were screaming at him to stop as if he would do something foolish like that.

The doors slid shut seconds before the guards managed to catch up to him. He pressed the top button, hoping that he could make it that far before they shut the elevator off. The doors opened on a different floor. Choosing to keep changing elevators, Yugi pushed his way passed the people getting on the elevator. He hid directly below the camera that faced down the hallway. The next elevator going up stopped a few minutes later. Some people got off, giving Yugi strange looks. He got on and hit the top floor again, ignoring the other passengers who got out when it was their floor.

The elevator finally stopped at the top floor, but he was unable to move further than that. Several men pulled him out of the elevator and held him close. "Let me go. I have to see Kaiba. Kaiba!" Yugi shouted at the top of his lungs.

The brunet CEO paused at his typing and stared at the door. He had never heard someone scream his name like that. He knew right away that it wasn't Mokuba. Curious on who could be desperate enough to push their way through his security and managed to get up to his office, Kaiba moved towards the door and opened it. He saw his secretary standing directly beside his door and a group of his security men roughly pinning a small boy to the ground. Kaiba growled, not liking them hurting someone he thought to be just a child. "What is the meaning of this?" he barked.

The guards parted to look over at their boss, revealing a clearly shaken Yugi. The tricolor haired youth sighed in relief. "Kaiba, I need to talk to you. It's an emergency."

Knowing that Yugi wouldn't willingly break into his office without it being an emergency, Kaiba moved towards the group. "Release him. He's not a threat." The group of tall, muscular men dropped Yugi who had been lifted off his feet.

Yugi ran over to the taller man. "You need to help me."

"Not here. Get in the office," he hissed. Yugi followed close behind Kaiba who shut the door behind him. "Now what could be so important that you couldn't make an appointment prior?"

"I tried. They told me that you were always booked and had no openings until years from now." Yugi shook slightly, still suffering from the adrenaline it had. "I need your help finding Jounouchi."

"And why would I help you locate that mutt? What's wrong with going to the police?"

Yugi's eyes drifted towards the floor. He should have known that Kaiba wouldn't willingly help him find his best friend. "The police won't take his disappearance seriously. He used to get in trouble a lot when he was in school. They think that he's involved with something illegal and will surface again when he's done causing chaos."

"What makes you think differently?" Kaiba sat back down at his desk and looked at his rival. He did find it strange that Yugi couldn't convince the police to at least file a missing person report.

"Jounouchi is known for disappearing for a couple weeks to a month on hand, but you could always find him at home or he'd show up at the Game Shop after a month. It's been six months since I lost saw him. I went by his house, but his father slammed the door in my face. He said that if I ever saw his ungrateful son again to tell him never to go home. I know that Jounouchi never had a good home life, but his father would never kick him out. He relied on the money Jounouchi made to supply his drinking habit. Kaiba, please help me. I'm afraid something terrible happened to him."

"Maybe he finally had enough and ran away. Have you thought of that?"

"I did, but he tried to run away once before, and he sent me a letter telling me where he was."

Kaiba glanced at his screen seeing several new emails. He sighed. Even if he believed Yugi's theory of Jounouchi's disappearance, he was extremely busy. "There isn't much I could do that the police can't. Why don't you try the police again? I'm very busy right now."

Kaiba turned back to his computer and clicked on the first email, completely ignoring Yugi. The smaller man didn't know what to call Kaiba's ignorance tactic. He sighed and decided to not say anything else. He moved from the seat and towards the door. He knew it was a long shot to get Kaiba to help, but it was worth it. When Yugi reached the door, Kaiba glanced up at the defeated look on Yugi's face. "And, Motou, the next time you need an appointment, say your name first and they'll squeeze you in."

Yugi looked back at him and smiled slightly. He didn't think Kaiba would ever do that for him. Maybe that was a sign telling him that Kaiba may help. Yugi moved pass the secretary and guards still positioned outside of his office. He was glad that he pushed his way into seeing the usually cold-hearted CEO. Stepping out into the now rainy weather, Yugi pulled his jacket closer to him and disappeared among the crowd of people running for shelter. He didn't care for the rain or how cold it made his body. The only thing he thought about was how to convince the police to open an investigation into Jounouchi's disappearance.

Kaiba walked over to the large windows the second Yugi left. He ignored the paging of his secretary and staff while he contemplated he next action. He didn't want to tell Yugi out of all people that he would help find the mysterious blond. He watched someone leave the front door to his building before walking back over to his desk. He knew he didn't have anymore appointments for the day, but there were piles of products to approve and numerous emails to answer. He sighed and stared at his computer. He remembered that Jounouchi didn't seem like himself the last time he saw him which was graduation nearly a year ago. Kaiba clicked on an internet window and started searching through plane records going back the last six months. Even with all the hacking, he didn't spot Jounouchi's name on any of the roasters or a description of someone that fit his appearance. There were no signs that Jounouchi left the country or even the area by plane or boat.

Kaiba growled in frustration. Everything was pointing to two options. Either Jounouchi was kidnapped or he disappeared on his own with no intention of letting anyone find him. He didn't think Jounouchi was popular enough to warrant his kidnapping; however, he did live in a high crime neighborhood. He slammed his laptop shut, knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere in his search for the blond. He glanced out the window at the setting sun. Six months was a long time to hide someone. Kaiba shook his head. He shouldn't think negatively. Jounouchi had to be fine. There was no way the blond would let himself be kidnapped nor do anything drastic like suicide. He had to have run away and was using a different name to hide below the radar. Kaiba placed his laptop into his carrying case and left for the day, still ignoring his secretary and staff. He needed privacy and peace. He needed to think.

Jounouchi wrapped his arms around himself and cuddled more in the dark corner. The cement below him was freezing his nude body. The light that seeped in through the steel bars was not enough to allow the blond to see further than directly in front of him or provide any sort of heat given off by the bulb. His body ached from the constant beatings, but he refused to become the obedient dog they wanted him. His teeth chattered against his will. His mind drifted in and out of reality. It had been a long time since he was given anything to wear other than the collar that was locked to his neck. He wished he was standing in the sun letting the rays wash over his cold body.

He smiled, watching his imaginary self running through fields of flowers, twirling in the sunlight as if he was seeing it for the first time. His mind drifted further towards his smiling friends all calling for him to come with them. Darkness clouded his world and the new man he knew only as "Master" stood before him. "Dogs don't walk on two feet," he hissed. Arms came out of nowhere and pulled him down to the ground. They tore the clothes off his body and held his struggling body still. Jounouchi looked into the cold black eyes of his captor. He roughly grabbed one of the blond's feet. "You are not to walk on two feet ever. You are a dog." The man pressed the red hot metal rod to the soles of Jounouchi's feet several times. The blond whimpered and opened his eyes. He hated when his fantasies were interrupted by his memories. He rolled over, struggling to find a warm spot and stared down at his feet. The burns were still there, making it difficult to stand on his feet even if he wanted to.

Jounouchi shut his eyes again, willing his mind to take him to happier times. "Someone will come for me," he mumbled as if trying to convince himself, but he knew it was hopeless. Who could possible find him? Yugi no longer had the pharaoh to help him. Kaiba wouldn't care if he disappeared off the face of the planet. His father would only notice once the money ran out which it probably happened already. He'd never expect help from his father. The police wouldn't care. They never helped him before when he tried to convince them that his father was abusing him. They just told him he shouldn't lie and offered him a place in one of their cells should he like to confess something truthful. Jounouchi felt the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks. He would not cry even if everything seemed hopeless.

The sound of footsteps echoed into the empty cell. Jounouchi curled more, ignoring the pain from his blistered feet and back. He knew what it meant when he heard footsteps. He backed himself as far as possible into the corner. He didn't want to degrade himself more than he already was, but the pain was becoming too much for him to handle. How much more pain were they planning on unleashing on his already beaten body. "I'm sorry," Jounouchi whispered to the image of his friends. He was willing to step on his pride if it meant no more pain. The tall brunet that stood at the cell door whistled. At first, Jounouchi didn't move. He wanted to remain where he was in the corner, but his better judgment won.

Slowly, he crawled on his hands and knees over to where the man stood. He sat on his legs and bared his neck to the man, keeping his hands firmly on the floor. The brunet smirked and patted Jounouchi's head. "Good boy." The man's expression changed quickly to one of pure anger. He attached the leash to the collar and pulled on it, harshly cutting off the blond's air supply. Jounouchi gasped for breath. Through watery eyes and clenched fists, he made sure he kept his hands firmly on the ground. "Next time you come the second I whistle." The man loosened his grip, causing Jounouchi to take a large gulp of air. His body shivered from the cold, and he suppressed the coughs that threatened to unleash. He knew better than to make any noise other than the whimpers or barks that his master allowed him to make. "Come," the tall man ordered. Jounouchi obediently followed the man, attempting to ignore the stares as they moved into the crowded living room. His master sat down on the couch and loosely placed the leash on the arm. Jounouchi moved beside him and sat next to his legs, keeping his gaze on the floor. He didn't like being nude in front of all the people his master associated with, but if he was good, the pain wouldn't be too horrendous that night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Okay that is the first chapter. The next one will be up next Friday around the same time. I know there isn't much to know about the first chapter, but let me know anyway. Thank you for reading!

Angel Dov


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thank you everyone! I don't remember ever getting that many reviews that quickly. All of you are very kind! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!

I thought I might be able to get this chapter out earlier than today, but apparently my mind doesn't want to write the end of this story and it just keeps going and going. I think I've wrote three or four chapters without moving past one day in the story timeline. So again. I apologize for not being able to get these chapters up faster.

Warnings:

Chapter Two

Kaiba stood outside of Yugi's shop, staring at the dark building. Two years had past and neither he nor Yugi's friends were able to find any sort of information on their blond friend. Kaiba felt useless. No amount of money or influence on the right people could give him any clues about the location of Jounouchi. The police finally filed a missing person report after the blond had been missing for a year. However, after three months of looking, they gave up on finding Jounouchi. That was something Kaiba was never going to do. He refused to admit that Jounouchi was dead, and the body would be found years later as nothing but bones. He knew the blond was alive, but where?

Kaiba entered into the game shop and looked over at the group of sorrow people. Yugi was the first to greet him with a smile unlike Honda and Anzu who glared slightly at him. "Thank you for coming, Kaiba," the tri-colored man whispered. The brunet nodded and glanced over at Jounouchi's other two friends. "Have you been able to find anything?"

Kaiba sighed and placed his silver briefcase down on the table. "All my leads have lead to nothing but dead-ends. I have nothing left to go on."

Yugi frowned. "It's okay. We'll figure something out. I'm sure Jounouchi is still waiting for us."

Kaiba sat down on one of the chairs that surrounded the counter. Honda glared at him. "How do we know you are even trying?"

"Honda," Yugi gasped.

"No, Yugi. Honda has a good point. He's never liked Jounouchi. Why would he help us? I don't think we should have stopped looking and left it all to him. He has all the money in the world and he can't find him. What if he's the reason for Jounouchi's disappearance?"

Kaiba growled and slammed his hands down on the desk. "I would never sink so low as to kidnap a worthless mutt like him and keep him away from you. What would be the point to that? In fact, what did you guys say to him at graduation to make him have a hurt expression like he did?" Kaiba was tired of constantly fighting with those two. He remembered a few nights ago that Jounouchi not only looked horrible but he had a strange look on his face when he was talking to Honda and Anzu.

Yugi gasped. "When was that?"

"Unbelievable. You didn't know." Kaiba laughed. "Honda and Anzu said something to him at graduation that made him nearly cry. Before you start blaming me maybe you should look at yourselves. What did you say to him?"

Yugi looked shocked. He knew there was a time during graduation that Anzu asked him to go get something and left Jounouchi with them, but he was having trouble remembering what happened. He was shocked that Kaiba could remember something that happened nearly three years ago. That might explain a little about why Kaiba was helping him. Could Kaiba secretly have feelings for Jounouchi? That was a puzzle for later. He glared at the people he called his friends. "What did you say to him?"

"He confessed something that would be impossible to happen. I was telling him that he shouldn't even bother trying," Honda admitted. "It's still impossible. I didn't want him to get hurt."

"What did he say?"

"I don't think it is our business to say," Anzu answered quickly, not wanting to tell Kaiba their secret.

Yugi slammed his hands down on the counter. "Tell me now," he growled with all the fury he could muster into his amethyst eyes. Honda blink, thinking for the first time that the pharaoh was back inside of Yugi.

He sighed and bowed his head. "He was looking for advice. He said that he had a huge crush on someone that we might not agree with and might not love him back. He wanted to know if he should tell this person. I told him that if he tried and got hurt I wouldn't be there to help him. I knew it was hopeless and couldn't believe that he thought he had a chance."

Yugi stared at his two friends. He couldn't believe how cruel they were to Jounouchi. If they were the reason why Jounouchi was missing, he knew he would never forgive them. "Who did he love?"

"I'm sure that's not the reason he left," Anzu defended. She couldn't let Kaiba know Jounouchi's dark secret nor did she want to find out if she was wrong.

Yugi glared again. "Why won't you tell me who it was?"

"It was me, wasn't it?" Kaiba finally asked, choosing not to remain quiet while Yugi tore his friends apart.

Anzu sighed. "Yes."

"I can't believe you two. You should have let him try and stand by his side either way. If that's the reason he left then I will never forgive you."

Kaiba watched the three as they continued to argue. The fact that Jounouchi was in love with him was a shock. He didn't know what to feel about that new information. He thought back to when he graduated wondering if he would have listened to Jounouchi's love confession. "Kaiba," Yugi called several times, finally drawing his attention. He glanced up at Yugi whose anger had slowly eased. "How would you have responded?"

Kaiba thought for a few moments. He knew that he constantly argued with the blond, but he never truly hated him. He would like to answer with certainty. Even now he wasn't sure. He did feel something at this moment for Jounouchi however he wasn't sure whether it was worry or love. He was leaning more towards love. "I might have said nothing at first. I wouldn't have turned him down. Maybe something could have come from it." The CEO glanced up at the shocked faces. "What?"

Yugi finally chuckled. "Do you even realize that you just admitted to liking Jounouchi?"

Kaiba crossed his arms. "What's your point?"

Honda and Anzu glanced between each other. "I can't believe he had a chance with you."

Kaiba stared at the briefcase in front of him. He hated to admit this, but he wanted to see their defeated faces which made him answer more honestly. "He still does if he comes back in time. This is why I hate when you people butt into something that is none of your business. He would be safe with me now if it weren't for you two shooting down something that you obviously knew nothing about."

The two looked guilty and was about to say something more when Kaiba's phone rang. He glanced down at the number and frowned. "What is it?" Kaiba listened in shock. "What did you say? No, don't do anything. I'll be right there." Kaiba rose and grabbed his briefcase.

Yugi jogged after him. "What happened?"

"Mokuba's been kidnapped."

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll be in touch." Before Yugi could say anything more, one of Kaiba's limousines drove in front of the game shop and picked him up. He didn't care that he was leaving his sports car in the parking lot behind the shop. He needed to get to the office and figure out what happened. Kaiba placed his briefcase in the seat next to him. Worry written on his face, the CEO didn't know if he could handle not only Jounouchi missing but his brother as well.

Mokuba shifted in the trunk of a car. His hands were firmly tied behind his back, giving him no chance of breaking free of the restraints. He couldn't believe how foolish he was to believe that the men were going to lead him to Jounouchi. He thought that he could ease his brother's suffering if he found the blond for his older brother. He knew his brother had information on Jounouchi all over the place. He didn't think it was odd that someone would come to him, but he was foolish enough to believe them without question. The car hit a bump, causing the raven haired youth to bounce against the roof of the trunk. He moved his body in attempt to remove the gag from over his mouth. He knew that if he could shout there was a chance that someone may hear him when the car stopped at a traffic light, but he couldn't get the smelly gag off.

The car stopped suddenly causing Mokuba to crash into the back of the trunk. The trunk opened a few moments later, and two pairs of arms reached in and pulled Mokuba out. He fought with the little energy he had left. The hooded figures managed to half carry him half drag him into the large dark house. The hallways were pitch black, making it extremely difficult for him to memorize the way back to the front door. He groaned as the two men pulling him dug their fingers into his arms. He knew he would be bruised later.

A loud steel door slid open before Mokuba was tossed inside. He cried out when his body crashed with the cold floor below them. He moved quickly when he heard a growling noise coming from the corner. Gasping, he backed away from what he thought was a large dog. He couldn't believe that these men would lock him in the same room as a rapid dog. When the animal didn't ran towards him, Mokuba relaxed slightly enough to notice that the body of the creature wasn't full of fur. In fact, it looked more human.

Mokuba approached the person very cautiously, but stopped every time the person started to growl. He was halfway across the room when he finally saw that the person had brown eyes hidden underneath the thick dirty blond hair, but oddly he had no beard or mustache. "Jounouchi," he gasped, running towards the familiar blond. He growled deeply and crawled over to a different corner. "Jounouchi, it's Mokuba. Don't you recognize me?" Jounouchi whimpered quietly as he sat his body back down on the floor.

Mokuba moved slowly with his hands out in front of him, palms up. "I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. Jounouchi continued to growl at him, but didn't move from the spot. Mokuba managed to make it directly in front of the now shivering blond. He knelt down in front of him. The blond lashed out and bit firmly down on Mokuba's hand. The raven haired man bit his lip and tried not to cry out. Tears collected at the corner of his eyes, but he refused to show his pain. He put a smile on his face and reached with his other hand to run his fingers through Jounouchi's tangled blond hair. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Jounouchi blinked a few times before finally releasing the hand he held tightly between his teeth. Mokuba placed his hand down on his lap, ignoring the urge to rub the pain away. He wanted to show the blond that he wouldn't hurt him. He frowned as Jounouchi buried his head in between his folded arms that rested on the floor. The blond whimpered and closed his eyes. Mokuba sat on the ground and watched the blond carefully. He felt horrible that his missing friend was in this horrifying situation.

Jounouchi shivered and curled into the fetal position. He whined from the movement. Mokuba noticed for the first time that something was sticking out of his naked butt. The raven haired youth moved to remove the object that looked like a tail from the blond, but he moved away quickly. "It hurts, doesn't it? Let me remove it."

Jounouchi whimpered and placed his head back down on the ground. Mokuba decided not to try again. It caused the blond more pain to keep moving away from Mokuba than to have the object inside of him. Jounouchi quiet down and started shivering again. Mokuba wrapped his arms cautiously around him and pulled him into his warm arms. Thankfully Jounouchi didn't try to move or bite him. "I'm sorry," Mokuba whispered. "I'm so sorry." Mokuba curled around Jounouchi not only providing warmth to his freezing body, but a sense of protection. He felt obligated to protect the man from harm just like how Jounouchi would protect him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Another chapter done. The next one should be out by now later than next Friday. I'm going to try to get it out sooner if possible, but I don't want to rush the ending chapters. Drop me a line to let me know how I'm doing. I know it's a bit slow right now but it'll pick up. I promise. Thanks for reading.

Angel Dov


	3. Chapter 3

You guys and girls are wonderful! Thank you all for your very kind reviews. I'm very happy that you are all enjoying this story. I know this is very different from the original story, but in one more chapter it will start to go back to the same as the original just more detailed.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Three

Kaiba spent most of the day locked in his home office with various police and security personnel. It had been several days since his brother's abduction, and he had barely slept. There was no word from the kidnappers or a ransom demand, causing the CEO to think that they didn't kidnap Mokuba because of who he was. Or, if they did, it wasn't for a ransom. The brunet collapsed in his leather chair and twirled it around to stare out the large window. It had been raining for two days straight. The weather matched the mood he was in perfectly as if crying for him when it knew he couldn't shed the tears. His office door opened shortly after a quiet knock revealing his tall elderly butler. "Mr. Motou and company to see you, sir."

"Thank you," Kaiba replied. The group moved quietly into the room.

Yugi moved over to the desk. "You look like you haven't slept. You need to take care of yourself."

Kaiba sighed. "I know that." The brunet turned towards the others in the room. "Leave us."

The lead detective frowned. "I would not advise that."

Roland moved over towards the others. "Kaiba-sama said to leave. I suggest you don't question him." The detectives grumbled while Kaiba's staff politely left the room.

Kaiba walked over to the couch that sat by the door. Yugi moved quickly over to him and sat down closely to him. Kaiba frowned and moved slightly over, not wanting to be touched at that moment. Yugi noticed it instantly and moved slightly away. Anzu sat beside Yugi while Honda chose to continue to stand. "Is there anything we can do? We can get you something to eat or drink. If you want to sleep for a little on the couch, we can wake you if something happens."

Kaiba slowly grew anger as the smaller man fussed over him. "Motou," Kaiba growled before he could stop himself.

Yugi stared up at him. "I'm sorry."

Kaiba rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair; his expressionless personality slipping. "Don't apologize," he mumbled. "Maybe I will lie down for a little. Roland," he called through the door, knowing that his head of security wouldn't travel too far.

The older man opened the door and walked in before anyone else could. "You called, sir."

"Bring me a blanket and get something for these three to do. I'm going to sleep here for a little while. Do not let anyone in here unless the phone rings."

"Understood, Kaiba-sama." Roland bowed and left the room while Kaiba stretched his long legs across the leather couch. The three friends moved over to the desk, choosing not to watch the usually private man while he made himself comfortable. Roland returned a few moments later with not only a blanket but a pillow. Kaiba tucked himself in and curled around the pillow. He was asleep nearly as quickly as he got comfortable.

Yugi sighed in relief and took the board game that Roland brought them. He set it down on the desk once Roland was back outside of the room. Yugi pulled out a few sheets of paper in order to talk to the others without making any noise. He took a pen and scribbled down his first sentence. "That was easier than I thought."

Anzu took the sheet first. "He looked exhausted. Do you think we can get him to eat once he wakes?"

Honda rolled his eyes. "He doesn't have a choice." The other two nodded.

Yugi pulled the paper back towards him. "I think we should order some pizza or something. He left his computer on."

"Try to find something a little healthier than pizza."

Honda chuckled. "Nothing's wrong with pizza."

Yugi sighed, watching his two friends silently argue. He grabbed a new sheet of paper. "No choice in the matter. We'll order pizza in a few hours once he's had time to sleep. In the meantime, Roland brought in a board game we can play."

"How about hang-man," Honda suggested. "It's quieter."

Anzu nodded and started drawing on a new piece of paper. Yugi had trouble focusing on the game and chose to skip the first round. He had this dull thumping in his head that didn't feel anything like a headache. It was like listening to someone pounding a nail into the wall from a huge distance away. It didn't make any sense. He heard someone mumbling and looked up at Honda and Anzu, hoping that they weren't talking for fear that they would wake Kaiba, but their lips weren't moving. Confused, he glanced over at Kaiba, but the CEO was sound asleep. Yugi turned his glare towards the door, figuring that the noise was coming from someone standing outside. He wished that they wouldn't talk around the door afraid that they'd wake Kaiba. The poor man needed as much sleep as he could get. However, something wasn't adding up. Why didn't Honda and Anzu seem affected by the noise?

He clenched his head tightly feeling the dull pain intensifying. The mumbling came louder. He could clearly hear someone calling his name. "Quiet," he hissed. "Don't shout my name. You'll wake Kaiba."

Honda glanced up, noticing for the first time that something was wrong with Yugi. He placed his hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "We weren't calling you name?"

"Stop shouting my name!"

Kaiba jerked awake and looked over at the three sitting by his desk. "What's wrong?"

"Yugi thinks someone is shouting his name, but he can't seem to hear us telling him we aren't saying anything."

Kaiba pushed the blanket off his legs and stood up just as Yugi pushed away from everyone. He ran out of the door, ignoring his friends who were calling to him. The CEO didn't need to think twice. He grabbed the phone that sat near his computer and ran after Yugi. Something strange always happened around Yugi. The smaller man was fast for his smaller legs and made it towards the kitchen before Kaiba could catch up to him. He pulled the door opened and ran out into the garden. He stood in the middle of the grounds, staring up at the sky. Kaiba grabbed Honda and Anzu before they could ran over to their friend. Clearly he was acting strange, but something screamed inside of Kaiba not to interrupt the man.

Yugi held his arms up towards the sky and the rain clouds parted. The sun streamed down like it was a pathway for Yugi to follow. Shadows danced below Yugi's feet. Anzu moved again, starting to say his name but Kaiba silenced her. He shook his head, now knowing what was happening to Yugi. "Follow my lead," he whispered to two around him. He knelt in the puddle of rain on one knee and placed one of his hands over his heart. He bowed his head just as a golden figure formed in the sky. Honda and Anzu followed.

Yugi bowed his head. "He is calling to me," Yugi said, looking up at the figure.

"He senses that you need him. I will grant your wish, but you must ask it."

Yugi smiled brightly. All the time he spent alone, wondering if he could ever truly be strong like the pharaoh felt like a test. "Please, Almighty Ra, grant this humble man one request. It has been long since I felt the presence of my other half. Years have gone by, and I thought I was strong enough to continue on with life, but I'm incomplete. Please, bring my other half back to me. Allow Atemu to reside in this world with me, his light half."

The shadows below Yugi's feet sprang to life. They engulfed Yugi, hugging his smaller form. When the shadows faded and Ra left the mortal plain, Yugi remained in the warm embrace. "A heartbeat," he whispered.

"Yes, Aibou. The gods saw it fit to grant me a human body." Atemu looked over at the others. "Rise, my friends. No one bows in my presence anymore." The former pharaoh walked over to Kaiba. "You were wise to have them bow. That was one of the tests to bring me back. How did you know Ra was coming?"

Kaiba smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I dropped the phone, and it smashed on the ground." The CEO turned and walked back in the house acting as if Atemu was always there and hadn't mysteriously appeared through a mist of shadows. He didn't want any of them to know that he accepted his previous life as a priest to Atemu and he could see signs that the god was going to make an appearance.

Atemu nodded to Honda and Anzu. "It is good to see you two again. I wish it was under happier circumstances."

Honda smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's always good to see you, Atemu. Can you help us find Mokuba and Jounouchi?"

Atemu sighed. "I wish I still had most of my dark magic and can locate them easily, but unfortunately the human body I wished for can only handle a small amount of my power. That does not mean that I will not help you find them. I have come back not only to live with Yugi but to help all of my friends."

The small group of friends walked up to the office where Kaiba now sat behind the computer, searching for clues on his little brother and Jounouchi. Yugi stayed close to Atemu, not wanting to risk him leaving again. Atemu placed his hand on the desk and stared at Kaiba. "The gods are angered by what has happened to Jounouchi. Apparently his soul is precious to them as are all of ours. I could not get anything more out of them about their feelings for Jounouchi. I could not even get a location from them or what exactly happened, but they sent me to pass judgment on the men that angered them. Once we find Jounouchi, I am sure that we will find the ones responsible for it, and I will grant them eternal torture. But, first, I will help you in your search for your brother. I believe he is in far more danger than Jounouchi at this moment."

Kaiba glanced up at Atemu's glowing eyes. "Your help is always appreciated. However, you can't pass judgment if I get to them first. He's defiantly been kidnapped?"

Atemu nodded and wrapped his arms around Yugi, clearly sensing that his other half wanted his comfort. Yugi buried his face into Atemu's chest and allowed the few tears that collected in his eyes to fall. Honda glanced between the two. "If you guys are planning some torture on the people that kidnapped Jounouchi after we find him, then count me in."

Anzu covered her ears. "I'm not listening to any of this."

"I was going to be the only one taking part in the torture. Who says any of you get to come along," Kaiba mumbled. "We are getting ahead of ourselves anyway. I haven't even found any traces of Mokuba or Jounouchi."

Suddenly the phone went off and the door to Kaiba's office burst open. The detectives all went to their stations while the lead detective walked over to Kaiba. "Remember everything we talked about."

"Don't even bother telling me everything again. I know what to do," Kaiba hissed and picked up the phone. "Kaiba. Who is this? Can't you handle it? I suggest you find a way to." Kaiba hung up the phone and stared at his screen in front of him. "False alarm. Everyone out but Roland and those four," Kaiba snapped after seeing Roland signaling him that he needed to talk to him.

Unlike before everyone left without question. Roland bowed to Kaiba. "We may have found a clue to Master Mokuba's location. I'm just waiting on the feedback from my group. I request permission to join them and bring Master Mokuba home."

"No," Kaiba glared up at Roland. "If you are going to Mokuba, I am coming with you. I want to know exactly what they did to him without giving Mokuba a chance to hide anything from me."

"It is not safe, Kaiba-sama."

"I don't care. I need to make sure Mokuba is alright."

Atemu moved over towards Roland. "You cannot win this argument. It will be beneficial for you just to do as he says. He will force you anyway. Let us rescue Mokuba so we can focus on finding Jounouchi afterwards."

"I agree, but none of you are coming with me."

Atemu glared at Kaiba. "I did not come back from the afterlife to sit around."

"Then do some research on Jounouchi. This is my battle."

Yugi moved to say something but Atemu shook his head. "We will do what you ask, but remember, Kaiba, we are here for you."

Kaiba nodded before walking towards the door. "Roland, dismiss the detectives. I don't need their services anymore." Roland stopped to talk to the lead detective while Kaiba continued down towards the garage. He needed to get to Mokuba right away, but he didn't want to put any of them in danger even though he was sure Atemu could protect them. Roland joined him after kicking the men out and explaining to them that they were not to be here when Kaiba returned. They argued but Roland won in the end. Kaiba stopped inside of the garage sure the older man would let him know everything on the drive to where Mokuba was being held. The CEO slid into the passenger side of the white sports car. "Hold on, Mokuba. Your niisan is coming for you," Kaiba thought as Roland started the car and drove down the street.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next chapter will be where the original sort of began. I took out the kidnappers contacting Kaiba because it didn't fit with the new story. Sorry, if anyone liked that about the original. Again it's going to be another week before I get the next chapter up. I'm getting further in the end of the story, but slowly. I haven't been feeling well lately so I've been sleeping on my day's off instead of working on the stories like I normally do. Sorry, everyone. Drop me a line and I'll see all of you next Friday. Thank you for reading.

Angel Dov


	4. Chapter 4

Again you guys are amazing. Thank you for your kind reviews. I'm sorry if I wasn't clear on the time changing. I'm editing it in the later chapters. Thank you. And yes, I'm feeling better, but the story has taken a life of its own and the ending is getting longer and longer. I'm still working on it though. Anyway onward to this chapter.

Warnings: Violence and Language

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Four

Mokuba awoke with a frozen back from leaning against the wall and a whimpering dog in his lap. He automatically placed his hand down to run it against the back of the obviously scared dog, but was met with a bare back instead of fur. He shot his eyes open, remembering that he was locked in a room with Jounouchi who acted like a dog. "What's the matter?" he whispered, hoping that the blond wasn't in pain. The blond had been making subtle noises ever since they brought him back in what he assumed was a few hours ago. He didn't know what they did to him, but it took Mokuba several hours to convince Jounouchi to curl with him in order to stay warm. The raven haired man heard footsteps approaching and protectively placed his arm around Jounouchi's chest to draw him closer. He wondered how long they had before the door would open. Were they coming for him or Jounouchi? He looked down at the once proud, very vocal man now reduced to silence and fear. "I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner. I'm not leaving here without you." Jounouchi looked up at Mokuba and tilted his head like a curious puppy. "Do you even understand what I'm saying?" The blond placed his head back down in Mokuba's lap and shuddered. Mokuba smiled and ran his fingers through his tangled blond hair. At least Jounouchi recognized him as someone that wasn't a threat.

The footsteps finally stopped outside of the door. The door screeched open, and one person stepped in while the others stood by the door. "What do we have here? Looks like our doggy likes the kid. I bet he wants to play with him." The man chuckled and grabbed Mokuba by the hair. "Let's go, Kid."

Mokuba groaned from the rough treatment. He could feel some of his strands being pulled out. He glanced back at Jounouchi, seeing him cowering on the floor. "Jounouchi," he shouted. Something snapped in Jounouchi's honey eyes. He leaped and attached his mouth as far as it could around the man's exposed ankle.

The man hissed and tossed Mokuba over to the other guards. "You miserable fucking dog!" He used his other foot to kick Jounouchi in the stomach. The blond yelped and released the man.

"Leave him alone," Mokuba shouted, struggling with the two men that held him.

The brunet ignored him and continued to walk towards the retreating blond. "The Master won't like what you did. The punishment is going to be severe. He had high hopes for you. It had been almost a year since the last time you lashed out and look what happens. We brought you another toy to play with as a reward, and you bite the man that gave it to you. I'm giving you my form of punishment now. Then, the master will have you. Take the kid upstairs and we'll tell the boss what his pet did once he comes back."

Mokuba struggled to get free. He saw the man pull out a metal leash and attached it to Jounouchi's collar. He heard a gagging noise as he was dragged away from the room. "Jounouchi!" he shouted. He continued to kick and scream, but he didn't have enough strength to break free. He feared what the man was doing to his friend. He was focused completely on getting free to save Jounouchi that he didn't notice the men stopped. They dropped him on the ground.

He glared at the men, but noticed that they had their hands raised in the air. He turned around and saw a very familiar face. "Roland!" He ran over to the older man. "Jounouchi," was all he could push passed his panic lips. He pointed down the hallway. "Hurry."

"Get Master Mokuba to Kaiba-sama. You four move these men to the van and secure them." Roland ran down the hallway that he saw them bringing Mokuba out of. He couldn't believe that Jounouchi was not only still alive, but being held by the same group that kidnapped Mokuba. It seemed beyond coincidental, but there was no way they kidnapped Jounouchi just to lure Mokuba out years later.

He ran to the only opened door where he heard the whimpering of what he thought was a dog. He snuck a glance into the room, seeing a tall brunet with his back to the door. He knelt before a naked man and held a metal chain that was attached to the collar of the blond. The man reached back towards the tail and pushed it further into the man. The blond whined. "Bad dog!" The man slapped him. "Last time. Open mouth." The man pulled tightly on the chain.

Jounouchi opened his mouth, attempting to bring air passed the blocked area. Roland moved into the room and stuck the gun against the back of the man's head before he could do anything more to the blond. "Release him," he growled, cocking the gun.

The man instantly let go. Jounouchi gasped for breath and moved quickly to the corner of the room. Roland grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and threw him against the wall. He glanced down noticing the man penis sticking out of his open pants. He kept the gun firmly pointed at the man's head. "Tuck that back in before I shoot the wrong head." The man's eyes widened and quickly did as he was ordered, knowing better than to question this clearly furious man.

Another man in glasses walked into the room. "Kaiba-sama insists on being allowed in here."

"Is the building secure?"

"Everyone is out but this man and that blond over in the corner."

"Take this man out with the others. The blond is Jounouchi. You better let Kaiba-sama in before his dragon personality takes over and tears these people apart. I'll stay with Jounouchi." Roland ignored the two that left the room and moved towards the blond. Every step he took closer towards Jounouchi made him shiver more. He tried to make himself as small as possible in the corner. He took his long jacket off and tried to place it over Jounouchi, but the smaller man continued to move away from him.

"Jounouchi," Kaiba's voice called from the door.

Roland moved towards his boss. "He's very scared and doesn't seem to recognize people. Approach with caution, sir."

Kaiba moved slowly around Roland and approached the blond. Jounouchi watched him closely. He moved towards another corner and growled. The blond lashed out, but Roland quickly pulled him away. "I don't understand. Why won't he let me approach him?"

"He doesn't trust anyone," Roland answered softly, opening his phone. "I think we have tranquilizer darts in the van. We need to knock him unconscious in order to get him out."

"No, wait!" Mokuba called, running into the room.

"I told you to wait in the car."

"Niisan, I knew you'd have trouble with him. He let me touch him." Mokuba walked over towards Jounouchi without hesitation. He knelt down and placed his hand on the blond's head. "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. We're here to save you. Come on. We're getting you out of here." Jounouchi instantly lifted his head up and bared his neck. Confused, Mokuba glanced back at his brother.

Roland looked down at the leash. "I think he wants you to take the leash."

"What?"

"You told him to 'come.' When I arrived in the room after you told me he was down here, the man was using small commanding words."

Mokuba shook his head. "I-I can't treat him like a dog."

Kaiba moved towards his brother and knelt with him, noticing that Jounouchi didn't lash out at him. He reached down and took the leash. Jounouchi moved up on his hands and knees and waited for Kaiba to move. "Go with Roland, Mokuba. I'll take care of Jounouchi."

"But…"

"Don't question me, Mokuba. Please go with Roland." Mokuba nodded and moved over towards Roland. The two left the room and Kaiba turned back to the blond. He took a deep breath and placed an emotionless face on. "Come," he said firmly but gently. The blond moved quietly behind him. Kaiba hated himself, but he knew there was no other way to get Jounouchi out. He refused to tranquilize him. He knew the blond would be terrified when he woke in a new location. At least this way he could see the place he was going.

The trip back through the dark, cold hallways was long because Jounouchi would only walk so fast and never moved beyond Kaiba. He didn't like leading Jounouchi out of the house naked with what looked like a tail sticking out of him, but he was grateful that he could get the blond to move to begin with. He didn't want to attempt to put his jacket on the blond for fear that he would stop moving again. Thankfully the rain finally stopped, and the sun was starting to peak through the clouds. He felt a pull on the leash and glanced back at Jounouchi. He lied on the splintered, damaged porch. Roland stood by the opened car door. Kaiba patiently walked back up the two steps to the porch. "Come, Jounouchi, we are leaving this place."

The blond moved back on his hands and knees and very carefully walked down the stairs, whimpering again. Kaiba slid into the backseat of the car and moved over so that Jounouchi could sit on the seat next to him. What he didn't expect was the blond pulling his tall body into a ball and lying on the floor behind the passenger seat. He let go of the leash as Roland shut the door.

The ride back to the mansion was quiet. Kaiba kept a careful watch on Jounouchi who sat with his head buried in his arms. Mokuba glanced back every few seconds, worried that the blond would do something drastic like opening the door and leaping out. Kaiba reached into his pocket for his phone. He dialed his doctor's number and requested his presence at the mansion. He glanced down at the blond, attempting to visually assess the damage. He knew something was wrong with his feet on top of the strange thing sticking out of his anal. He wanted to remove the object, but he feared that he might hurt Jounouchi more.

They arrived at the mansion a few minutes later. Kaiba was impressed that his doctor drove up a few seconds later. Roland opened Jounouchi's door, but the blond didn't get out. Kaiba sighed and moved around the car to kneel beside him. "Is this the one you want me to look at?" the older doctor said.

"Yes, but I want you to check my brother over first. It'll take me awhile to get Jounouchi upstairs. Mokie, go with the doctor." Kaiba reached into the car and gently ran his fingers along his long hair. "Come, Jounouchi," he called gently. The blond reacted instantly and moved carefully out of the car. "Roland, go inside and explain everything to Yugi and his friends. Make sure they don't come near me or Jounouchi. He's too impressible. I don't want anyone scaring him enough to not let them near him."

"Yes, sir." Roland disappeared inside quickly gathering the group of friends who by then surrounded the front door. He steered them into the living room to explain everything.

Kaiba looked down and noticed Jounouchi had his leash in his mouth. The CEO sighed and knelt down beside him. "I wish I knew what was going through your head." He gently took the leash and stood up, guiding the blond into the house. They moved slowly through the foyer where Kaiba draped his jacket over the table by the door for someone to hang up later. He climbed the large beige carpeted stairs.

He walked passed Mokuba's room, listening to the doctor talking to him. The brunet knew he didn't have long until the doctor came looking for him. He guided Jounouchi into the guest room directly beside his. He let go of the leash after the door was shut and watched as the blond moved towards the corner of the room, squeezing between two dressers. Kaiba sighed and moved over to the blocked door that connected his room with the room he was currently in. He moved the large mirror out of the way and unlocked the door with the skeleton key that he always kept with him.

The CEO moved over towards the blond and knelt down in front of him. "I need you to get up on the bed. Can you understand that?" When he got nothing but a blank stare, Kaiba moved over to the bed and pat it like he was calling a dog. Jounouchi rose on his hands and knees and climbed onto the bed, putting all of his weight on his hands. He lied faced down on the bed, but didn't move more than that. Kaiba sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Jounouchi's hair. He reached for his comb and started combing the tangles out of his dirty hair. The blond turned his head and stared up at Kaiba. The brunet smiled at him. "Everything is going to be okay. You're safe now." Kaiba continued combing his long hair until every tangle was out. He silently vowed to do whatever he had to in order to return Jounouchi back to his normal happy self and get revenge for all the wrongs done to him. That was a promise he fully intended to keep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

There you have it. The next chapter will be the beginning of Jounouchi's long road of recovery which I might add, I'm still working on! LOL But, I am getting closer to the end. The next chapter will be up like usual next Friday. Thank you all for reading. Don't forget to drop me a line.

Angel Dov


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone is so wonderful with your reviews. Have I told everyone that yet. Thank you so much! I enjoy reading everything you say. I'm so happy you are liking this version better. I love it much better than the first one. This is the first chapter of a long road of recovery. There are a lot of chapters before Jounouchi starts to act normal. On a side note, I have found the ending I want and am working on it now. Maybe another week and I'll have it finish and then I should be able to upload these chapters faster.

Warnings: mentions of rape and violence

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Five

Kaiba continued to slowly play with Jounouchi's hair, noticing that it had some calming effect to the trembling blond. Jounouchi didn't say anything the whole time which made sitting next to him eerie. Kaiba wasn't used to the silence. Jounouchi squirmed on the bed and whimpered slightly after a few minutes. "You can lie on your back," Kaiba said without thinking. The blond, however, didn't move. He stared at the brunet. "Roll over," Kaiba said. The blond instantly did as he said and sighed deeply. Kaiba sighed as well and brushed his finger over his cheek. "I hope that's more comfortable."

A quiet knock startled the blond. He nearly jumped off the bed, but Kaiba placed his hand on his chest and kept him there. Fear shined in Jounouchi's eyes. "Come in," he shouted, going back to running his fingers through Jounouchi's hair. It calmed him for a moment, but he still shook from the fear he was obviously feeling. The doctor walked slowly over to the bed, hearing about Jounouchi from Mokuba.

"Has he talked yet?" Kaiba shook his head. "Mokuba told me that he acts and thinks like a dog. This might be difficult for not only him but us. I'll try to be quick and touch as little as possible."

Kaiba moved until he sat directly beside Jounouchi's head. "Whatever you have to do. He seems calm but scared right this second."

The doctor nodded and set the recorder down on the bed and instantly began talking to it while Kaiba stroked Jounouchi's cheek, finding that even with the new person in the room that simple action still calmed him. "He has scars on his legs from sharp objects. A few look years old. His ankles looked like they were broken, but never set right. They'll have to be operated on and even broken again in order for him to walk normal. However, there's a chance he might not gain the ability to walk again or even have difficulty walking. There are also scars on the bottom of his feet. Bite marks, bruising, and cuts along his inner thighs, genitals, and chest. Clear signs of rape."

Kaiba frowned. He suspected as much. Those men were using the blond for their own pleasure. "Can you help me flip him over?" Nodding, Kaiba tried to lift Jounouchi and flipped him on his stomach, but the blond had tears running down his cheeks and his body trembled. Kaiba smiled softly at him, trying to get him to calm down again.

"Easy. No one is going to hurt you. Roll over." Jounouchi lifted himself up and placed himself on his stomach. Kaiba sat back down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers from the side of Jounouchi's face to directly behind his ear and down his neck. He continued the calming pattern while the doctor continued his observation.

"Lacerations on his back from a whip. Some are very old and others appear to have been done recently, but they are healing nicely as if someone cleaned the wounds." The doctor reached down and gently parted the blond's cheeks before slipping the object out of Jounouchi's rectum, gasping at the blood that started to flow as well as the dried blood on the metal object. "A metal object was shoved violently inside of his rectum, causing tears and bleeding. It's shaped to look like a dog's tail." The doctor placed a gloved finger in the stretched entrance. Jounouchi slammed his eyes shut and took on a new personality. He pulled his legs underneath himself and propped his butt up in the air, pushing his face into the pillow. The doctor removed his finger and gently rubbed the young man's lower back where there were no wounds. "Easy, son, lower yourself back down. I'm not going to do that to you."

It took them a half hour to convince the blond to lie back down and let the doctor continue his assessment of the damage done to the inner walls. "He was defiantly repeatedly raped, and it looks like the last time was less than twenty-four hours ago." The doctor reached into his bag to take a sample of the dried semen. They flipped Jounouchi back over, who didn't protest any longer. The doctor took a look at his wrists. "Rope burns on both wrists." He reached for Jounouchi's collar which instantly put the young man into hysterics, fighting them and backing away.

"Jounouchi, easy. We need to take it off." Jounouchi locked eyes with Kaiba. The CEO placed his hand on the collar and stared directly into the blond's eyes, trying to get him to understand. Finally the tension eased out of Jounouchi's body, allowing Kaiba to gently remove the collar. He set the collar on the nightstand and smiled softly at Jounouchi. "It's going to be okay."

The doctor moved some of Jounouchi's hair. "He was strangled several times with the collar. It's made marks in his neck." The doctor reached back for his recorder and shut it off. "He's in bad shape, Kaiba-sama. Physically he has a long road of recovery especially with his ankles. I'm going to leave you some antibacterial creams. One you can use on the lacerations on his back even though they are mostly healed and the other one in his rectum. His walls are torn in several places and held open like that with that tail they put in him. I'll schedule an appointment to get his ankles examined and possibly reset. He probably can't walk even if he had to. They more likely did that to keep him on his knees. I've collected enough evidence to prosecute those assholes with rape and torture on top of kidnapping your brother. Unfortunately we can't prove if they kidnapped Jounouchi-san. I highly doubt the young man walked in there on his own, but they could have bought him from someone else. Since he has no deep wounds that needs wrapped, I would suggest a nice warm bath for him to help him relax. It seems like he trusts you the most. Then start him on liquid foods for the first couple of days. Judging by how thin he is, I don't know when the last time they fed him. I'm going to take some pictures before I leave and contact some psychiatrists and get them over here in a few days to assess the mental damage."

Kaiba absorbed all the information as if he was watching a movie. He didn't want to think of Jounouchi remaining this way or the long road of recovery, but he knew there was no other way. He glanced down at Jounouchi. The blond looked tired. He wasn't sure if he could get him into the bath or not. Maybe it was best for him to sleep for a few hours. The doctor took a few quick pictures of all the damage done to the blond. He packed everything up and looked back down at the trembling man. He handed Kaiba a bottle of pills. "This is for his pain. Give it to him after he eats something. He's not showing any signs of pain, but that doesn't mean anything. He's probably learned how to hide that." The doctor continued to write on the notepad instructions on which medication is which.

Kaiba took the bottle and placed it on the nightstand along with the note. "Thank you, doctor, for everything. How is Mokuba?"

"A few bruises and he's tired. I gave him something so he can relax. He was very adamant about getting to see Jounouchi. I told him that you'd take care of him, and that he could help after he's rested."

"Thank you."

The tall raven haired man stood by the door and took one last look at Jounouchi who continued to watch them. "I hope you get all the people responsible for this."

"If not, I'm sure Roland will find the others. Can you find your way out? I don't want to leave him alone."

The doctor chuckled and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know this place as well as you do. Call me if anything happens and remember that if he gets suddenly worse, take him immediately to the hospital."

"I will." Kaiba gently shut the door behind the doctor and glanced back at Jounouchi. He wasn't sure what to do first about the quiet man. Maybe the doctor was right about a bath. Kaiba walked over to the bed. "Bath?" he tried asking. Jounouchi knelt on the bed and stared at the collar. "No, you don't need that." The blond didn't make any motion and continued to stare at the collar. The brunet tried to reach under the blond and carry him towards the bathroom but he struggled. Finally giving up trying to touch Jounouchi, Kaiba reached down and moved his chin so he made eye contact with him. "You don't need that."

Jounouchi blinked and slid back down on the bed. Kaiba sighed. He knew he was going to continue to despise himself more and more as the days went by. He hated treating Jounouchi like a dog, but he had no choice. Kaiba walked over towards the connected bathroom and called to him. "Come." The blond slid off the bed, almost falling, and crawled after the CEO. Once inside the bathroom, Jounouchi crouched down and placed his head on top of his flat hands. He watched Kaiba carefully as he started the bath. "Stay," he said before disappearing out of the room and into his own bathroom. He wanted to get some of things he knew Jounouchi might feel more comfortable with. He returned quickly and added some of the aromatherapy bubble bath that he had for stress relief. The room began to fog from the steamy bath water, but Kaiba made no motion to close the door. He knelt in front of Jounouchi who's eyes began to water. "What are you thinking about?" The blond opened his mouth and looked like he was about to say something, but he closed it quickly and turned his head away from Kaiba. The brunet sighed and reached down for Jounouchi again, thinking that if he didn't see him, he could lift him quickly enough to get him in the water, but Jounouchi jumped and skidded into the cabinet beneath the sink. He whimpered from the impact. "I'm sorry, Jounouchi. I didn't mean to scare you. I want to help you in the bath," he said, hoping that eventually the blond would start to understand what he was saying.

Jounouchi glanced over towards the large porcelain tub and crawled over towards it. He placed his hands on the tub and glanced back at Kaiba. The CEO nodded to him and walked over towards the tub. He let Jounouchi climb into it without touching him, but the blond continued to struggle to fully climbing in. Kaiba placed his hand over Jounouchi's and waited for him to look at him. "Trust me," he whispered. The blond blinked and stayed still as Kaiba knelt beside him and placed one arm directly behind his legs. He placed his other arm directly behind his shoulders and lifted the light blond into the tub, placing him on his back. Jounouchi instantly moved to sit up, but Kaiba quickly placed his hand on his shoulder. "Stay."

Kaiba reached for the sponge and began slowly cleaning the dirt and blood from Jounouchi's body. He was mindful of the scars on his back, keeping his strokes as gentle as possible. The blond slowly relaxed in the tub, never taking his eyes off the brunet. He ran the sponge through the water and squeezed it above Jounouchi's head. The water ran through his dirty hair and slid down his neck. He continued until Jounouchi's hair was soaked. He reached over for the shampoo and applied some in his hand before running it through his long hair. Once it was fully leathered, Kaiba reached for a glass and dumped the water onto his head. Oddly, Jounouchi never reacted to the water being dumped on him. Once he was satisfied that Jounouchi was clean enough he started draining the water. He reached over for the towel and placed it on the floor beside the tub.

He reached into the tub for Jounouchi who didn't fight him as he lifted him out of the tub and set him down on the towel. Jounouchi shivered as Kaiba reached for a few more towels. He gently patted the soft towel over Jounouchi's body. "Stay," he said again and moved into the room. He picked up the piece of paper on the nightstand, reading through the directions of each of the ointments. He walked back into the room, noticing that Jounouchi hadn't move at all, not even to kneel down on the floor. Kaiba pushed the towel off Jounouchi's shoulders and started to apply the first medication along the sores on the blond's back. He sighed and reached for the other medication. He didn't know how to get Jounouchi to understand that he was trying to help and didn't want to touch the blond in his most private areas. His self hatred intensified with each thing he did to Jounouchi even though he knew deep down the blond would understand what he was doing once he was mentally better.

Jounouchi moved for the first time and ran the back of his finger across Kaiba's cheek. The brunet was shocked and didn't react like he normally did when people touched him. He noticed a bit of moisture on Jounouchi's finger and reached up for his own cheek, wondering when he let a tear fall. The blond tilted his head and stared at him. "I'm sorry," Kaiba whispered. He held up the medication he was directed to put inside of Jounouchi's torn passage. He pointed to the tube and then at Jounouchi. He knew words wouldn't get through to him, but he wondered if action would. "Trust me," he whispered again, knowing that those two simple words did wonders on the blond's comprehension.

He placed his hand on Jounouchi's knee. The blond didn't react until he pushed his knee down. Jounouchi's eyes widened in fear, and he pulled himself far away from Kaiba. The brunet's heart broke. He couldn't do this to the blond. He bowed his head and visible shook, allowing his weakness to show. He could ignore his guilty conscience about treating Jounouchi like a dog, but nothing he could tell himself would make him feel better about forcing his finger inside of Jounouchi even if it was to help him heal. The CEO was completely lost in his thoughts that he never noticed that Jounouchi moved from where he curled near the tub. He felt something hit his hand and looked up to see Jounouchi nudging his hand with his noise. When the blond saw Kaiba staring at him, he turned around and held his butt in the air. Kaiba frowned. "Just because you do that doesn't mean it's going to make me feel better about this. I know you think I want to have sex with you. Unfortunately if you are to heal properly and quickly, this needs to be done."

Jounouchi glanced back at him still with his blank expression. Kaiba opened the tube and smeared a generous amount on his finger. He let the cold cream to heat on his finger before he pressed it gently into Jounouchi's torn passage. Kaiba frowned at the torn pieces of muscle he felt inside. "Why are you not showing any pain? This must hurt," the CEO thought, carefully watching Jounouchi. Once he felt that there was enough medication, he removed his finger and walked over to the sink, washing the blood and cream off his finger.

Kaiba glanced back at Jounouchi who surprisingly sat back down on the towel and was watching the brunet. Kaiba walked over to him and sat down on the floor. Everything didn't add up. At times Jounouchi would do nothing unless he was told to, but just a moment ago, he moved back to the towel and sat obediently down on it. "What is it about me that you trust? I wish you could speak to me. Tell me what is going through that head of yours."

"Master is kind," Jounouchi stuttered slowly pausing at each word.

"I'm not your master…" Kaiba paused and stared at Jounouchi. "Did you just talk?" The blond stared at him. The brunet shook his head. "Speak again."

"Master?"

Kaiba grew excited. "You can speak. Can you understand what I am saying?"

Jounouchi frowned and glanced around the room as if he was looking for someone to punish him for speaking. "A little."

"Are you in pain?" When Jounouchi continued to stare, Kaiba tried a different phrase. "Do you hurt?"

"A little."

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

Kaiba sighed. He felt like he was getting no where, but at least Jounouchi was talking. It had been a long day. Maybe the blond was tired. "Can I carry you to bed?" The brunet placed his hand directly by Jounouchi's knee. When the blond didn't say anything or moved away from him, Kaiba reached down and picked him up. He carefully carried Jounouchi into the other room where he set him down on the bed. He moved over to the dresser and pulled open one of the drawers. He placed the clothes down on the bed. The blond stared down at them. "I'm going to help you put those on." Kaiba placed his hands on both of Jounouchi's legs and pushed the pants up the pale legs. He struggled for several minutes putting the pants and shirt on Jounouchi, but the blond didn't prevent him from doing it. Kaiba helped to tuck Jounouchi in and sat down on the edge of the bed. The brunet ran his fingers through Jounouchi's wet hair. He reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer to retrieve the comb. He combed the tangles out and watched the blond relaxing further.

"Sleep, Jounouchi," Kaiba whispered, knowing that it wouldn't be long until the blond fell asleep on his own. Jounouchi closed his eyes without hesitation and eased his mind out of the world like he used to do for several years. He separated himself completely from the world around him just so he could get those precious moments of sleep. Tomorrow was another day for the blond. He could figure out things later. The new person he considered master was confusing him. Kaiba smiled softly, watching all the tension slid free of Jounouchi's body. He stayed for a few minutes, watching over the slow rise and fall of the blond's chest. He gently eased himself off the bed and walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. He moved down the hallway to check on not only his brother but Jounouchi's friends. It was going to be a long, sleepless night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I know this chapter ending abruptly, but if I would have kept it going it would have been huge so the next chapter will continue where this left off. The only bad thing is I won't be able to update this story until next Friday. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dov


	6. Chapter 6

Let me tell you how sorry I am. I couldn't get to the sign in page on Friday and was just able to login right now. Please forgive my late update

Again I'm so happy to upload a chapter before work and come home to see so many wonderful reviews. Thank you so much. You are wonderful! So I have some good news for everyone. I've finally found the ending that I like and I'm not working on the last chapter. That means that I'll be now able to upload two chapters a week. YAY!

Anyway let's continue this part of the story. It does pick up right where the last chapter ended.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Six

Kaiba walked down the seemingly eerie hallway. It was unnaturally dark and quiet for having so many people in the house. He could have sworn that he would have heard the voices of Jounouchi's friends seeping through the hallways, but he heard nothing. He stopped off at the door down the hallway from his room. He slid the door open and smiled softly at seeing his brother hanging half off the bed as if moving an inch was too much for him. Kaiba moved quietly into the room and carefully lifted his brother off the edge of the bed and tucked him in, being extremely careful with the hand that was wrapped in gaze. He stayed there for a few minutes, grateful that he still had his brother. He feared for the past couple of days that he would never see his brother again.

Kaiba frowned. He wondered what other families went through when their loved ones were kidnapped. Did they get a chance to see them again? Was he considered lucky because he had the means to rescue his brother? Why was he thinking too much about the negative when he should count his blessings and just be grateful for having his brother back? He ran his fingers down Mokuba's cheek. With a heavy sigh, Kaiba turned and left the room. Like Jounouchi's door, Kaiba left it ajar so that he could hear any noise that came from the rooms even if he was downstairs. He crept down the stairs and entered into the large living room.

Jounouchi's friends sat on the couch and chairs that surrounded the living room. The television played the news quietly in the background, neither one of the people in the room was watching it. All eyes turned towards him. Thankfully, Kaiba wasn't bombarded with questions. Roland bowed to Kaiba and left the room by the door in the far corner, opposite of the door Kaiba just entered. He crossed his arms and leaned against the nearby wall. "Jounouchi is not mentally stable enough for visitors. I'm sorry. He lets me near him, but he still looks fearful every now and then. I'm not sure how he would react to having people visit him. A psychologist will be here tomorrow. Maybe they will be able to assess him and tell us when he'll be ready for visitors."

"I understand," Yugi said. "Roland has explained things to us. Are you okay?"

Kaiba blinked several times. Out of all the questions he expected Jounouchi's friends to ask, that wasn't one of them. "I'm fine."

"It must be terrible having to order him around like a dog even if you weren't close to him. I wouldn't have the strength to do something like that." Atemu wrapped his arm around Yugi and pulled him into his embrace. "You have a lot of inner strength to be able to do that and not break down into tears."

Kaiba growled. "You should be focusing on Jounouchi, not me. I'll be fine. You shouldn't be asking questions about me and worrying about me. Jounouchi is the one that is suffering right now. He doesn't understand what is going on, and he's been trained to never do anything unless someone orders him. He doesn't understand half of the things I say. He thinks I'm only here to have sex with him just like so many people before me. How I'm feeling is small compared to what he's going through."

"Kaiba," Anzu whispered not sure what to say to him. She, like everyone else in the room, could tell that Kaiba wanted to hide his true feelings by diverting the attention away from him and to the sleeping blond upstairs.

Atemu sighed. "That is truly noble of you, cousin, but I believe Yugi speaks the truth. We are worried about you just as much as Jounouchi."

"Atemu is right," Honda interrupted. "I've heard that people who take care of someone who is terminally ill or mentally unstable become sick themselves from the strain. We all need to help each other on top of help Jounouchi. Don't try to take this responsibility on your own shoulders. Right now I understand that Jounouchi may be comfortable only with you or Mokuba around because you two were probably the first ones to interact with him, but that doesn't mean we will stand by and do nothing. Whatever you may need, we will do for you."

Kaiba looked among everyone in the room and sighed. He knew that they were right, but his pride wouldn't let him accept their kind offerings. "I'm fine. I've handled much more than this with running the company and taking care of Mokuba while I was still in school. Let's not rush this conversation. We don't know what is going on mentally with Jounouchi. The doctor should provide more information tomorrow. Until then, I believe we should rest. There are plenty of rooms upstairs for everyone. I can lead you to the spare rooms."

Yugi smiled up at Kaiba, happy that the CEO wasn't telling them to go home. He figured that was his subtle way of telling that he doesn't mind their help. "Thank you, Kaiba," Yugi answered for them and walked over towards the taller man with Atemu close behind him. Kaiba moved quietly back upstairs, knowing that they would follow him. He planned to keep everyone's bedrooms close together. The brunet closed both Mokuba and Jounouchi's doors before he spoke in a quiet whispered. "These two doors are Mokuba and Jounouchi's and mine is directly beside Jounouchi's. The other rooms are on this floor are free. Take whichever ones you wish. I am retiring to my room. Good night everyone." He waited for the quiet replies before moving into his own room.

He opened the door to Jounouchi's room quietly and entered in to check on the blond. The ex-duelist was still sound asleep in the same position he left him in. He moved into the bathroom and cleaned up the wet towels. He threw them down the shoot that lead to the laundry room. He took one more look at Jounouchi before moving back into his room. He left the door opened so that he could hear if something was wrong with Jounouchi and so the blond could find him easily. He knew it was unlikely that the blond would be able to walk around, but it paid to think of everything. He changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed. His weary body fell instantly to sleep without any thought.

Kaiba didn't know what woke him the next morning. He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He thought that maybe Mokuba crawled into his bed and that woke him, but there was no one beside him. Confused, he sat up in the bed. He could have swore that something woke him. Figuring that a noise from Jounouchi's room woke him, he swung his legs over the side and gasped. Lying curled up beside his bed was Jounouchi. He moved further down the bed so he wouldn't step on Jounouchi. He didn't know how the blond managed to make it all the way directly beside his bed or even the reason for it. The blond didn't even wake as he knelt beside him. He shivered from the obvious cold draft that drifted through the room. He lifted Jounouchi up and placed him in the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and tucked him in.

Kaiba stood, debating on whether he should climb back into bed next to Jounouchi or pull a chair over to watch him. He didn't understand what went through the blond's mind. He knew he considered him his master, but his previous master obviously used him as a sex toy. Why would Jounouchi be comfortable next to him? "Did he expect me to have sex with him? Is that what he is waiting for? Do I make him feel more uncomfortable by not doing it? Is he scared with his insecurity? I want to help him, but I don't want to confuse or hurt him. I don't want to be his master for how ever long it takes him to understand that he is not a toy or a dog," Kaiba thought. He walked over to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers with Jounouchi. He knew this was a horrible thing to do, but he wanted to comfort the blond any way he could even if Jounouchi didn't understand the true meaning of it.

Kaiba pulled Jounouchi into his arms and stroked his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't make it to you sooner." Kaiba closed his eyes and kept his arms tightly wrapped around the blond. He had no plans on letting anyone take Jounouchi away from him. Never again did he ever want to feel what he felt the past two years. The worry and helplessness was uncharacteristic for his personality. Jounouchi whimpered and curled further into Kaiba's arms. The CEO relaxed his mind enough to be able to fall back to sleep. He didn't know what time it was and didn't even bother to open his eyes to find out. He needed more sleep and felt comfortably warm having the blond next to him.

Kaiba was awaken the next morning by someone calling his name, or at least one of his names. "Niisan, are you awake?"

Kaiba groaned and moved his hand out from under the blankets to pat Mokuba on the head only to miss and pat the bed. "I am now," he mumbled.

"There is a psychologist downstairs waiting to examine and evaluate Jounouchi."

"Tell them to wait. Jounouchi is sleeping."

"Actually he's awake. It's you that's still sleeping."

Kaiba jerked awake and stared down at the blond who tried to move further away from Kaiba and fell off the bed. "Jounouchi!" he shouted, leaning over the edge to look at him. "Are you okay?" The brunet quickly got off the bed and lifted the blond back into bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Mokuba stared at his brother who was fussing over Jounouchi. He was happy seeing his brother expressing more emotions other than anger and frustration. However, he wondered how much mental strain taking care of Jounouchi would put on his already stress brother. "Niisan, should I ask her to wait?"

Kaiba ran his fingers through Jounouchi's hair before walking over to his closet. "No, bring her up here." Mokuba nodded and disappeared out of the door while his brother changed his clothes. Kaiba glanced back at Jounouchi to make sure he was okay. "Does anything hurt?" When the blond didn't answer, Kaiba stripped of his pajamas and put new clothes on, not questioning him more.

A quiet knock came seconds after Kaiba finished dressing. He opened the door and allowed the petite red haired woman in. She extended her hand. "I'm Doctor Shima. Doctor Hiroshi told me about the Jounouchi-san." The woman glanced over at Jounouchi who pulled himself further towards the head of the bed. "If you don't mind, I wish to examine him alone."

Kaiba frowned at her assertive personality. He didn't like her at all. A personality like that was more than likely to upset Jounouchi. He couldn't let her remain in the same room with the blond alone. "Actually, Jounouchi doesn't seem to understand what is going on. He seems more comfortable when either Mokuba or I am around, and since I don't want Mokuba to hear anything that Jounouchi may reveal, I will be the one that remains here with him."

The doctor turned her deep greens eyes towards the tall CEO. "I need to assess his state of mind the way it is. If he is calm then I won't be able to judge the torment in his mind."

Kaiba crossed his arms and leaned against the door. "I will not have him stressed or abused any more than he already was."

"What makes you think I'm going to abuse him? I don't make it my job to torture people."

"I'm not leaving him alone with you."

"Staying here will only hinder his healing if I can't get the correct evaluation." She paused at her rant upon hearing growling coming from the bed. She turned her eyes and stared at the blond man on all fours. He bared his teeth and growled deeply in his throat. The blond glared at the woman with a furious expression that reminded Kaiba of the old Jounouchi. "This is how he expresses anger," the doctor commented, pulling out her tablet from her briefcase. She approached the bed without any fear, scribbling a few things down as she went.

The second she got close enough, Jounouchi lashed out and sank his teeth into her hand. She screamed and tried to pull away, but the blond kept a firm hold. Kaiba instantly moved from his spot by the door and walked over towards him. "Jounouchi," he said softly. He knelt before the man and ran his fingers along his cheek. "Let go." The blond dropped the hand and frowned. He crawled back towards the headrest and sat, glaring at the new woman.

She pulled her hand close to her chest. "He's dangerous," she said and turned towards Kaiba. "He'll have to be institutionalized."

"What?" Kaiba was shocked to hear something like that. He never thought of someone taking Jounouchi away from him.

"He's a danger to society. If he reacts this way to someone having an argument around him then what would he do when someone is actually fighting? He needs to be somewhere that could control him."

"Don't you get it?" Kaiba glared at her and sat down on the bed next to Jounouchi, keeping him calm by rubbing his hands up and down the blond's back. "He's been controlled for two solid years. That's the last thing he needs. He needs to be free and able to discover his past on his own. He's not that dangerous. Judging by there is no blood on your hand, he must not have pressed firm enough down. He has enough knowledge to restrain himself. And you call yourself a psychologist."

The woman glared back at him. "Don't even attempt to tell me how to do my job."

"I'm not trying to, but I know your type of personality when I see it. You're lazy and used to getting your way. You assert yourself in such a way that no one questions you. Well, I'm sorry, Doctor. You will not be locking him away. He will remain here with me, and I will find a doctor that has enough patience to work hard on bringing Jounouchi back without having to control him or lock him away. Get out."

Doctor Shima stared dumbfounded at him. Never had someone challenged her like he did. She was about to answer back when Jounouchi growled low. "Bad dog. Master said out." She moved towards Kaiba, but the blond got up on his hands and knees. He bared his teeth again. "Obey Master."

Kaiba pulled Jounouchi into his chest. "Easy, Jounouchi. I suggest you leave, Doctor." When the doctor still refused to move, Kaiba lost the last of his patience. "Roland," he shouted towards the door, knowing that his faithful guard always remained close to him unless ordered otherwise. The door opened seconds later. "Escort him out and bring something for Jounouchi to eat. Soup and crackers will be good for him. Then contact Doctor Hiroshi. Tell him I need to speak with him right away."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama." He bowed and held his arms out in a directional manner. "Doctor Shima, right this way." The doctor flipped her long hair over her shoulder and stormed out of the room without even glancing back.

Once the door was shut, Kaiba placed his chin on top of Jounouchi's head. "Calm down, Jounouchi." He felt the blond trembling beneath him, but he couldn't tell if it was because of fear or anger. He continued to stroke his back. "I won't let anyone take you away. I promise." The brunet rocked Jounouchi, comforting him until the tremors subsided. He didn't understand why the doctor didn't even attempt to look at Jounouchi. It was like she formed an opinion before she even got there. She had planned on institutionalizing him from the beginning. That was something Kaiba never even considered. The blond leaned into Kaiba's embraced. Jounouchi was starting to change. He was happy that Jounouchi was starting to speak even if it wasn't the words he wanted to hear. Maybe that meant he was becoming more comfortable. Maybe Jounouchi was becoming his old self the more he stayed around him. Kaiba wondered how he would react once he saw his old friends. Would he become more like himself? Kaiba smiled, coming to the conclusion that maybe today was the day he let his friends in to see him. One or two at a time until Jounouchi shows signs of becoming overwhelmed. That is after he talks to his private doctor about his poor choice of a psychologist.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Again this is another chapter that continues in the next chapter. I hope everyone like it. I figured that I would add some struggle between Kaiba and the psychologist just to put a little drama in it. The next chapter should be out on Monday. I should have enough time to work on it while I finish the last chapter. Thank you all for reading. Please let me know what you think.

Angel Dov


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I've officially finished writing the story and now I'm going back to editing the chapters. If you all didn't like Doctor Shima in the last chapter you're really not going to like her in this one. Let's continue on.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Seven

Roland returned a few minutes later. By that time, Kaiba managed to get Jounouchi to sit normally on the bed with his back leaned against some pillows against the headrest. Roland placed the tray of soup and crackers down on the nightstand. "Doctor Shima made a fuss on the way out, threatening to go to the press. I have increased security and informed your public advisor. Doctor Hiroshi will be over tonight. He got called in to work at the hospital and apologizes for not be able to get here sooner. Is there anything else you need, Kaiba-sama?"

"Ask Mokuba to come see me and then stay outside this door. I don't want you far." Roland bowed and left to retrieve Mokuba, who was still in his room. Kaiba walked over to the tray and picked it up, placing it over Jounouchi's legs who stared at it. "Eat," Kaiba said. The blond started to move, but the brunet placed his hand against his shoulder to stop him. "No. Watch me." Kaiba picked up the spoon and dipped it into the bowl. He placed it in his mouth and swallowed before taking the empty spoon back out. "See?" He took Jounouchi's trembling hand and frowned. "Don't be scared." Kaiba ran his fingers up and down Jounouchi's hand, watching as the trembling began to subside. He placed the spoon into his hand, fixing his fingers over the handle.

Jounouchi stared for a few seconds before harshly dipping the spoon down into the bowl, causing the soup to spill on the tray. His trembling hand caused him to spill half of the soup on himself and the blanket. He quickly placed it in his mouth and dropped the spoon. He whimpered and started to move his legs. Kaiba quickly moved the tray away and knelt on the bed. Jounouchi squirmed and tried to turn around, but the CEO placed his hands on his shoulders. When the blond stopped struggling and stared directly into Kaiba's eyes, the brunet placed his hand on his cheek. "It's okay. You did well. Good boy." A tear ran down Jounouchi's cheek. Kaiba bushed it aside and wrapped his arms around Jounouchi's neck, feeling ever bit of emotion he thought he locked away years ago. He felt guilty for not finding Jounouchi fast enough and self hate for having to use dog commands to get him to understand. Then there was happiness for being able to find him and have a chance at helping him. All the emotions crashed into one, but they could not quiet the anger that lied buried for the moment. The fury he felt made him want to rip those men apart. How could anyone do something like this to someone?

Kaiba relaxed his hold and moved back towards the tray. He set the tray back over Jounouchi's legs and sat beside him. He took the spoon and placed it in front of Jounouchi's closed lips. "Eat," he said. The blond opened his mouth and let the spoon in before closing his lips and swallowing it. He opened them again to let Kaiba take the spoon away. "Good boy." The CEO did the same thing several times, not having to order Jounouchi every time he brought the spoon up. After the first time, Jounouchi naturally opened his mouth the let the spoon in.

Mokuba stood quietly by the door, not wanting to interrupt his brother while he tenderly cared for the man everyone thought he hated. Mokuba smiled, knowing that no one got to see this side of Kaiba but him. He saw it several times when he was sick or afraid. He wanted his brother to show this kind side of him to the public so more people would like him for who he was and not just for his money or the fact he was a boy genius running his own company. However, even Mokuba knew that he couldn't show his gentle side to the public. They would see it as weakness and try to destroy it. That was something his brother had to live with for the rest of his life, but he was happy to see him let his guard down in the privacy of his own home.

After Kaiba put the spoon into the empty bowl and placed the tray on the nightstand, Mokuba moved away from the door and walked towards them. The brunet broke a piece of the cracker. He was going to show Jounouchi how to eat the cracker, but the blond's eyes moved off him and over towards Mokuba who sat at the bottom of the bed. Jounouchi moved closer to Kaiba. The brunet frowned and placed the crackers down on the nightstand. "It's okay. You know Mokuba." Jounouchi's eyes watered as he glanced down at the hand that was now wrapped.

Mokuba looked down at his hand. "It's okay, Jounouchi. I'm fine."

Jounouchi trembled again and Kaiba frowned. "What is it? Speak, Jounouchi."

"Hurt."

"What hurts?" Kaiba said quickly, wondering if he fed him too quickly, and his stomach was now upset. When a tear ran down Jounouchi's cheek, the brunet became scared that it was something worse.

Mokuba's eyes widen. "Oh, no hurt," he said quickly.

Jounouchi stared, but his body remained stiff and trembling. "No hurt?"

"No." Kaiba sighed in relief that it wasn't Jounouchi who hurt, but his concern for Mokuba. "He bit me when I first arrived," Mokuba explained, knowing that he didn't have a chance to talk to his brother about it. "He was scared and thought I was trying to hurt him. I approached too quickly."

"He bit Doctor Shima as well. I think he was angry that we were arguing. She wants to institutionalize him now."

"She can't do that."

Kaiba smiled at Jounouchi and took the broken piece of the cracker. "Chew first." The blond opened his mouth and allowed the piece to be placed on his tongue. He chewed it and then swallowed. Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair. "Good boy." He continued to slowly feed Jounouchi the crackers. "She can if he is a danger to society. He bit her because he thought she was threatening me. He's protective like the old Jounouchi."

Mokuba smiled. "Do you think somewhere in there Jounouchi recognizes us?"

"Maybe. I was going to bring his friends in slowly to see how he reacts today. He's still a little scared of me, but Jounouchi never really saw me as a friend. I'm curious on what he'll do around his friends especially Yugi."

"I think that might be okay, but you'll defiantly have to be in the room with them. He seems very comfortable with you. He listens to you."

"That's because he thinks I'm his master. He's called me that several times. I think he knows I'm not like his old master. Sometimes he does things without being told to. He thinks I'm going to punish him and when I don't, I think he gets more confident. Speaking of the other men, did they do anything to Jounouchi in front of you?" Kaiba was concerned about what Mokuba may have seen. He knew his brother was good at hiding things like he was, but he wanted to be sure about how much mental strain the kidnapping had on him.

"No. The doctor thinks I was gone for what three days?" When Kaiba nodded he continued. "The first long period, no one came for us. Jounouchi slept in my lap most of the time. They came for him once. I don't know what they were doing to him, but I didn't hear anything either. Of course, I'm sure Jounouchi wouldn't make any noises when they hurt him. When he returned he was barely able to crawl into the room. He lied down by the door and refused to move for a few minutes, but I managed to get him on the other side of the room. A long time went by and eventually I fell asleep as well. Jounouchi was whimpering in my lap when I woke up and that's when I heard footsteps. The men were coming for me, and Jounouchi was trying to protect me. He bit the one man's ankle. I could hear him hurting Jounouchi as they pulled me out of the room. That's when they met Roland and I ran to you. Do you know what they did to Jounouchi during that time he was gone? And, don't treat me like a child. I want to truth."

Kaiba sighed and gave the last cracker to Jounouchi. "Someone raped him, but it wasn't the first time."

Tears sprang from Mokuba's eyes. Jounouchi moved quickly, shocking Kaiba. He crawled over towards Mokuba and nudged his hand with his noise before lying down in his lap. Mokuba moved his hand up and ran his fingers through Jounouchi's now clean hair. "How could someone do that to him? Jounouchi never did anything to deserve that. He's a good person. Is he okay? He seems to be moving better."

"Actually, I think he's ignoring the pain. Doctor Hiroshi believes that too. Speaking of which. It's probably time to put more cream up his rectum. The passageway is torn." Kaiba turned his gaze away from his brother. He hated talking like that in front of his brother, but Mokuba was correct. He wasn't a child anymore.

"He let you touch him there?"

"Not at first. That's why I think he calls me Master now. I don't want you seeing this so when I come back, I need you to go into Jounouchi's room and shut the door. Stay there until I get you."

"Niisan."

"I know you're not a child anymore, but please do what I say."

"Okay." Mokuba could tell that it pained his brother to do something like that. He wasn't going to fight him on that issue.

Kaiba moved off the bed and walked into the other bedroom. Jounouchi lifted his head and watched him disappear into the room and kept his gaze there for when Kaiba walked back in. The brunet looked at the room for the first time. The blankets and pillows were on the floor. He picked them up and placed everything back on the bed. It looked like Jounouchi was scared of being alone and came looking for him. He grabbed the tube he needed and the pain relievers that he could now use since Jounouchi ate. When Kaiba returned, Mokuba ran his fingers through Jounouchi's hair before slipping out from under him. He watched as Mokuba disappeared into the other room and shut the door.

Jounouchi stared back at Kaiba. The brunet opened the bottle and took one pill out. "Swallow this with water." Jounouchi opened his mouth, but before Kaiba could put water into it with the pill, the blond swallowed it. "Drink." He placed the glass of water that he got from the tray by Jounouchi's lips and slowly tilted it into his mouth. Once half of the water was gone, he placed the glass back on the tray. Kaiba walked back over towards the bed and sat down on it. He pulled the tube out of his pocket and placed it in front of Jounouchi. "Remember this?" The blond took one look at the tube and turned around. He knelt with his butt in the air.

Kaiba sighed in relief, thankful that he didn't have to fight with Jounouchi or scare him. He pulled the pants down to his knees and noticed for the first time that there was only a small spot of blood. He opened the tube and smeared the cream over his finger again. Taking more time than the first time, Kaiba spread the medication inside of Jounouchi's rectum. He put a generous amount inside before reaching down for Jounouchi's pants. He placed them back over his hips and disappeared into the bathroom to wash his hand. When he came back, Jounouchi sat with his back resting against the pillows. Kaiba smiled and put the tube in the nightstand. "Good boy." He walked over to the closed door and opened it. "It's okay, Mokuba." He smiled, watching Mokuba making the bed. "You didn't have to do that."

"I want to help you anyway I can. What does that stuff do?"

"It helps with the healing and prevents infections."

"How long do you have to do that?"

"Until the doctor tells me he'll be fine without it."

"Does Jounouchi understand?"

Kaiba sighed at Mokuba's curiosity, but decided to answer every question. "I don't think so. We need to go back in there before he gets scared." Kaiba walked back into the room and smiled softly at the sight. Jounouchi slid slightly further down the bed and had his eyes closed. His breathing was slow and he looked relaxed. Kaiba walked over to the blankets and threw them over the blond, knowing that they were slightly dirty from the spoonful of soup. "Where are his friends?" Kaiba whispered.

"Downstairs in the living room watching television."

"Will you stay with him while I talk to them?" Mokuba nodded. "Send Roland to get me when he wakes." Mokuba climbed on the bed and curled up next to the sleeping blond. Kaiba walked over to the closet and retrieved the spare blanket from out of it. He draped it over his brother who took the edge and tucked it under his chin. He kissed Mokuba on the forehead before quietly exiting the room.

Kaiba looked up at his long time friend and protector. "Thank you."

"Of course, Kaiba-sama."

"I'll be in the living room with Jounouchi's friends. Mokuba will ask you to get me when Jounouchi wakes."

"Yes, sir."

Kaiba walked down the quiet hallway and stairs, knowing that the group of friends would be quietly sitting in the living room. He stopped at the foyer and saw the shadows of two of his guards standing by the door. Apparently Roland took Doctor Shima's threat seriously. He figured that wasn't the last he would hear or see of that woman. "I can't believe this," he heard Honda nearly shout from the living room.

"Shh, I can't hear this," Anzu whispered.

Kaiba walked into the room and watched the end of the story on Jounouchi. He was correct in his assumption that Doctor Shima wasn't going away any time soon. "Who could have known this?" Yugi gasped, curling more into Atemu's arms.

"Doctor Shima." All eyes turned towards Kaiba. "She wanted to kick me out of the room while she did her evaluation, but I refused. Jounouchi must of seen our argument as a threat to me and bit her, but not hard enough to cause any damage. That's when she told me he was dangerous and needed to be institutionalized. I refused and kicked her out. She acted as if she formed her opinion before she even got here. She told Roland that she was going to the press about this issue. I believe she was after the fame of having discovered one of my dark secrets."

The door opened and closed quickly before a very breathy Doctor Hiroshi entered the living room still in his scrubs from the hospital. "What happened?"

"Your psychologist formed an opinion before she even arrived. She was going to lock Jounouchi away and have someone controlling him. That is the last thing he needs, and I'm not even an educated psychologist. Where did you find her?" Kaiba growled.

The doctor stared at him in shock. "A friend of mine recommended her. I even checked her credentials and realized that she was extremely good at hard cases. I'm sorry, Kaiba-sama. I thought she would be able to help better than any other psychologist. I checked on the way here and found much deeper that she institutionalized half her patients, and it was the help of the staff at the hospitals that got them better if they were ever released."

"It's alright, Doctor. I should have looked for a psychologist myself instead of putting that pressure on you. Can you get me that information on how many people she put in the hospital? I'll find another psychologist that has enough patience to evaluate Jounouchi without forming an opinion first. I need proof that he isn't dangerous."

"I need access to a printer, and I can get it for you. As for another psychologist, I have one on his way. He's actually from a hospital. I believe he can tell you for certain if Jounouchi needs to be locked away or not."

Kaiba chuckled. "I knew I could trust you."

"Of course, Kaiba-sama. I've known you most of your life. I know what you expect." Doctor Hiroshi handed a flash drive over to Kaiba. "The documents titled Doctor Shima will need to be printed. In the mean time, I need to take a look at Jounouchi."

Kaiba placed his hand on his elbow before he could move. "He's sleeping. He ate a bowl of soup and some crackers before I gave him one of those pain relievers. Mokuba is with him."

"Okay, then I can print this myself."

"Taka, take Doctor Shima to my office," he said to the butler who approached them.

"Yes, sir. The guards outside says that a Doctor Tsuzuki is here to examine Jounouchi-san."

Doctor Hiroshi looked over at Kaiba. "That's the man I called."

"Tell them to let him in. I'll be waiting in the foyer."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama. Right this way, Doctor."

Kaiba glanced at the people in the living room. "I will handle all of this. If Jounouchi is not overwhelmed I would like to see how he reacts to you. He seems calm enough to handle people as long as you're not too emotional. But, we'll see what happens after this doctor. I'm sorry," Kaiba said quickly, walking away from the small group in the living room to greet the doctor.

Yugi glanced around at his friends. "Neither of us speak about how uncharacteristic that was for him to say all that." When everyone nodded, Yugi looked out the doorway. He saw Kaiba walk pass the doorway with an older man. He glanced over at Atemu.

"Do not worry, Aibou. Kaiba has not reached his limit yet. I will keep watch of him. Honda," he called. "Find another channel that might play more information on Jounouchi's story." Honda reached for the controller and moved through the channels. The best way to construct a strategy is to make sure you have all the facts straight, and Atemu needed all the information. He glared at the new channel that was playing a different version of the same story. The world was going to pay for the harm they did or doing to his friend. There was no way he was going to let someone take Jounouchi away from them, especially Kaiba. Clearly the taller man needed to help Jounouchi in order to forgive himself. That was something he was going to give Kaiba plenty of time to do without interruptions unless it proved to harm the CEO.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I know this is taking a really long time to go through one day and I hope I didn't lose anyone yet. The next chapter is another continuation and should be uploaded as long as there's no problems on Friday. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dov


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm the happiest person now. Just a warning that this chapter is long. This is the last chapter of the continuation of this one day. After this chapter, it will fast-forward in time.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Eight

Kaiba walked quickly up the stairs with the doctor close behind him. He nodded to Roland before disappearing into Mokuba's bedroom. "I'm sorry about this but right now Jounouchi is sleeping, and I don't trust very easily."

Doctor Tsuzuki nodded. "I was informed that you had an incident with another doctor, but refused the details. I like to form my own opinion. Do you want to tell me some information now or let me figure it out?"

Kaiba thought for a moment. "One question before I give you that answer. Do you object to me being in the same room as both of you?"

"Does he feel more comfortable with you around?" Kaiba nodded. "Unless he shows that he's looking for you for the answers then I don't mind you stay in the background."

Kaiba frown. "Let me tell you what is going on because he's probably going to look to me a lot. Jounouchi was kidnapped, or that's what I believe. Some people may think otherwise. He was held captive for two years, and they treated him like a dog. He only responds to certain dog commands and doesn't talk or do anything unless I tell him to. He sees me as his master now. They tortured and raped him the whole time. Doctor Shima refused to let me stay in the room, and we had an argument with harsh tones. That seemed to anger Jounouchi, and he lashed out at her, biting her hand but not breaking skin. She wanted to lock him away and have someone watching his movements telling him what he should and should not be doing. That would be like the past two years except he won't be physically abused."

Doctor Tsuzuki held up his hand. "Let me figure the rest out." The older man sighed. "I've had several patients transferred to me from Doctor Shima's office. I won't speculate more than that, but I will tell you that sometimes she judges quickly."

A quiet knock at the door stopped Kaiba from saying anything more. He turned and opened the door. "Mokuba informed me that Jounouchi woke. He said that he was having a nightmare."

"Thank you." Kaiba turned towards the grey haired doctor. "Right this way." Kaiba walked down the hallway and opened his door. He saw Jounouchi lying with his head in Mokuba's lap. He body still shook from the obvious nightmare. "Mokuba, please go downstairs to the living room." Mokuba ran his fingers through Jounouchi's hair and moved slowly out from under him.

Jounouchi glanced up at Kaiba and moved to sit back against the headrest. He stared at the new person who continued to stand by the door while Kaiba walked over to the blond. The CEO sat down next to Jounouchi and wrapped his arms around him. The blond shook in his arms, causing Kaiba to rethink his decision about letting the doctor examine him. He made sure Jounouchi was watching him before he started to speak. He pointed to Doctor Tsuzuki. "Doctor, wants to speak to you," he said pointing to the blond. Jounouchi nodded. "I want you to speak to Doctor," he said slowly. When the blond nodded, Kaiba left his side and sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the room.

The doctor smiled at Jounouchi and sat on the edge of the bed, making sure not to touch him. "Hello, Jounouchi. How are you feeling?" The blond tilted his head and pulled his legs against his chest. He sat in a position where he could see both Kaiba and the doctor without moving his head. The doctor tried a different approach when the blond didn't answer. "Can you understand me?"

"A little," Jounouchi finally answered.

"Do you know where you are?"

"With Master."

"Who is Master?" The blond pointed to Kaiba. The doctor shook his head. "No. That is Kaiba."

"Not Master?"

"No."

"Then who?"

The doctor pointed to him. "You are your master." The blond shook his head and pulled on his hair. The doctor placed his hand on Jounouchi's hands. "You are free."

"Free? No master?"

"No master."

Jounouchi smiled brightly but changed his face to something more serious. "Lie."

"No. It's the truth. Has he hurt you?" Jounouchi shook his head. "Told you not to do something." Again Jounouchi shook his head. "What does he do when you do something wrong?"

Jounouchi smiled softly and placed his hand on his cheek. "Says 'good boy.'"

"Do you feel safe?" When Jounouchi continued to stare at him, the doctor tried a different word. "Protected?" Jounouchi nodded rapidly and smiled at Kaiba. "What if I take you from him?" Jounouchi's eyes filled with fear. The doctor got up and moved over towards Kaiba and looked him right in the eye trying to silently tell him he was testing Jounouchi. He grabbed Kaiba's arm. "What if I hurt him," he said cruelly.

Jounouchi got on his knees and growled. "No hurt Master."

"He is not Master."

"No hurt him!" Jounouchi shouted, watching the doctor move his hand closer to Kaiba.

The doctor released his arm and moved away from Kaiba, walking back towards Jounouchi. "I won't hurt him." The blond sat back on his knees and stared at the doctor, ignoring the pain coming from his ankles. Jounouchi snorted like a dog and moved back to sit against the pillows. "I am going to help you."

"Lie."

The doctor smiled. "Promise."

"Help him."

"Why?" Jounouchi frowned and used his finger to trace the path of a tear. "Crying? Has he been crying?" Jounouchi nodded as the doctor looked back at Kaiba. The CEO turned his gaze away from them. "He cares for you."

"Cares?"

"Loves you." Jounouchi averted his eyes and placed his hands on his lap. Kaiba was about to object but the doctor continued. "He's your friend. You can trust him."

"He said that."

Doctor Tsuzuki smiled and stood up. "I would like to speak with you again. Will you let me speak to you again?" Jounouchi turned his eyes back towards Kaiba first and then over to the doctor. He had a confused expression on his face before he nodded. "Thank you, Jounouchi." The doctor got up and nodded to Kaiba before walking out the door.

Kaiba smiled at Jounouchi. "I'll be standing right outside." After Jounouchi nodded, Kaiba shut the door behind him and looked at the doctor. "Well?"

"I think he understands most of what we're saying, but he pretends not to know. There were some times that I used complicated words, but he understood. I don't think he's dangerous, but I would recommend him being institutionalized to help with his healing, but I know you are against that. By keeping him here, you run the risk of him clingy to you. It's difficult enough separating him from you right now. If you want me to, I'll come twice a week to talk to him, but that's only if you approve."

"I don't see any problem with it right now, but I warn you. I will not have him locked away in a hospital with people controlling him and other patients scaring him that could prevent him from healing. With him staying here, he can be seen personally and won't be afraid of other people."

"I agree. He doesn't have enough mental damage to warrant him a stay at the hospital. He's not a danger to society nor will his healing be prevented by staying here. Well, since I'm going to be his doctor here's the first thing that needs to happen. Talk to him like normal. Try to use as little dog commands as possible. I'll be back in a couple days. Oh, and if there is anything you need to talk about, I'll listen to you." The doctor gave him a firm look, making sure the CEO knew that if he was having trouble mentally with the situation that he was more than welcome to talk to him about it.

Kaiba ignored that for now. He didn't want to seem weak in front of the new person and couldn't believe that Jounouchi told him that he cried. "Thank you, Doctor. Let me lead you downstairs where Taka can take your information down and schedule you in." The doctor nodded and followed Kaiba quickly down the stairs. The CEO didn't like leaving Jounouchi's door, but he too had to start breaking away from the blond. He didn't want to seem like he was clinging to Jounouchi for his forgiveness. As Kaiba stepped into the foyer, Doctor Hiroshi moved out of the living room. He shook hands with the other doctor before Taka guided him towards Kaiba's study.

The CEO sighed and glanced up at the doctor he knew since he was adopted. "Are you okay," the doctor asked quickly.

"Fine," he answered, placing his usual emotionless face on. "Doctor Tsuzuki believes Jounouchi is not dangerous. He also believes that Jounouchi may understand what we are saying, and just pretending he only understands certain words. Are you here to check up on him?"

"Actually I was here to make sure you weren't going on a rampage against the press and Doctor Shima. Just so you know, the reporters are giving her a hard time. Maybe that would help you feel better about that situation. Is he showing any signs of pain? Are you using the creams?"

"He's not showing pain, but I gave him a pain reliever after he ate this morning. I put the ointment on his back, but after washing him they didn't seem irritated. The cream for his rectum is much harder to do. How much longer do I have to do that?"

The doctor frowned. "A few more days perhaps. I can examine him tomorrow and let you know a more defiant date unless you want me to do it today."

Kaiba shook his head. "I think his friends deserve a chance to see him. They are patiently waiting. Something I'm grateful for. Then I want him to eat again. I don't like seeing him that thin."

Doctor Hiroshi smiled. "They understand the pressure you're under. They won't push you. I've talked to them for a little bit." The doctor glanced at his watch. "Well, you have my number if you need anything. I think I should be getting back to the hospital." The doctor handed him the papers he printed. "Try to get some sleep, Kaiba-sama."

"Thank you, Doctor." Kaiba opened the door for the doctor and shut it slowly, letting his guard drop for a few moments. He was exhausted from the constant strain of making sure the blond wasn't overwhelmed. He moved into the living room and looked at the people still quietly sitting there. He nodded to Mokuba who frowned at him. He knew his younger brother was starting to worry, but he wasn't at his limit yet. "I think we can do two people at a time. He was okay having the new doctor come near him. Who wants to be first?"

Atemu glanced over at Yugi. "I think Yugi and Honda should go first. Honda knew him the longest, and he protected Yugi the most. I still want to watch these broadcasts. I'll go up with Anzu later. Is that okay, everyone?"

"I'm fine with that," Anzu answered, moving over to the couch with the remote she received from Honda.

Kaiba moved out of the room and walked up the stairs. "A few things. He's scared most of the time, but don't raise your voice around him. He gets angry when someone tries to threaten at least me for the moment. He can't walk. They broke his ankles and never set them right. He doesn't usually talk unless I let him, but I think we might have gotten over that. He was trying to talk to the doctor. The doctor believes he understands more than he lets on, but still use small words and watch his face. If he doesn't understand something he tilts his head to the side and looks like a confused puppy. Got it?" Everyone nodded and Kaiba opened the door to his room.

Jounouchi still sat on the bed. He glanced out at the door and watched the three people entering the room. Kaiba moved over to the bed and sat next to him. "Are you okay?" The blond nodded, still keeping his eyes on the new people. "Do you recognize them?" Jounouchi turned his gaze over towards Kaiba. "It's okay. Remember what the doctor said. You're free. Say and do whatever you want."

Jounouchi licked his lips and glanced back at Yugi and Honda. "I can't remember," he whispered, clearly speaking each word.

"They are your friends." Kaiba nodded to the two and they sat down on the bed. "Honda has been your friend for many years and you met Yugi in high school. You play a card game called Duel Monsters together." Jounouchi tilted his head. "What part are you having trouble understanding?"

The blond sighed. "Card game?"

Yugi smiled and reached into the pouch he had hanging off his belt. He pulled out his deck and set it in front of him. "These are Duel Monsters." Jounouchi didn't move at first. Fear flashed in his eyes at having to reach down and take the cards himself. He wasn't sure if it was a test, but the man he considered his master said to do what he wanted. He took deep breath and reached for the first card. He flipped it over when no one said anything. He stared at the wolf that appeared to be howling at the moon. He tried to read the words, but it seemed to be jumbled. "Silver Fang," Yugi said, looking down at the card.

"Mutt," Jounouchi whispered.

"What did you say?" Kaiba was shocked that Jounouchi would say his pet name that he gave him. Did seeing the wolf remind him of that?

The blond seemed to ignore him as he rapidly flipped through the cards, looking for something. He pulled out the dark magician and placed it in his other hand. When all the cards were spread messily over his legs, Jounouchi stared up at Yugi. "What are you looking for?"

"Dragon."

"Red Eyes Black Dragon?" Honda asked.

Jounouchi's eyes widened, remembering a dragon almost like that from his dreams. He looked down at the cards again, expecting that dragon to mysteriously appear. Yugi glanced up at Kaiba before answering. "I'm sorry, Jounouchi, but I wasn't able to get your deck. It was the only one to have the Red Eyes Black Dragon. You father said he sold it."

Jounouchi shook his head. "Not black. White."

Kaiba immediately rose and walked over to the safe he had installed into the wall. He put the long sequence of numbers along with his eye scan and fingerprint. The safe opened and sitting in the middle of it was a deck of cards encased in a clear box. He opened it and pulled out one of the Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. The brunet walked over to the blond and handed it to him. Jounouchi's eyes widened as he stared down at the dragon he would always see in his dreams. Jounouchi looked up at Kaiba and held the card close to his heart. He smiled softly. "My dragon champion."

Confused on what that could mean, he stared up at Yugi and Honda. Yugi moved his cards off Jounouchi's lap and looked at him. "That card is Kaiba's Blue Eyes. Who is the dragon champion?"

Jounouchi tilted his head before glancing back down at the card. He softly smiled. "Man commanding the dragon." Kaiba was in shock by what Jounouchi was saying. He was sure that the blond was dreaming of him with the dragon, but he couldn't be certain. Atemu commanded his dragon a few times.

Honda moved closer to Jounouchi. "What did he look like?"

Jounouchi tried to concentrate on the image of the man he would always see in his dreams, but it remained clouded. Who was he waiting for in that place? The blond shook his head. "Don't remember." Jounouchi glanced back up at Yugi before looking at Kaiba.

The brunet was confused by the expression on Jounouchi's face. It was like he had a question but was afraid to ask it. "What is it?"

"A dream. He was taller." The blond pointed to Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "You remember my other half."

Kaiba moved towards the door. Everything inside of him was telling him that he was pushing Jounouchi too far with his memory, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting to see the old Jounouchi. The CEO opened the door and glanced at Roland. "Bring the others in including my brother. I don't want him to feel left out."

"Yes, sir." Roland moved from his position and walked down the stairs.

Kaiba walked into the other room where Jounouchi was originally staying in and carried in the chair that was by the desk. The room was going to get crowded, and he wanted to make sure everyone was sitting. He didn't want Jounouchi to feel intimated by everyone looming over him. He moved the chair away from his own desk and set it on the other side of Honda. He sat back down on the bed next to Jounouchi who slid slightly over to give him more room. "Thank you," he softly said. Once he was situated in the bed a quiet knock came at the door before it was opened.

Jounouchi looked up at the new comers and gripped Kaiba's arm. The CEO made no notion that it hurt or was uncomfortable. The blond finally relaxed, seeing Mokuba coming in behind the two new people. Jounouchi reached out for Mokuba, who smiled and sat on the other side of him. "Did you miss me?" Jounouchi nodded rapidly and used his other arm to cling to Mokuba.

Anzu sat on the chair directly beside Honda while Atemu moved the other chair to sit between Kaiba and Yugi. Kaiba looked at Jounouchi and pointed to Anzu. "That is your other friend Anzu and this is Atemu," he explained.

Jounouchi stared at Atemu for the longest time. It was like he was familiar with him, but not. The blond reached up and gripped his hair. His head hurt like someone was trying to claw their way out. Kaiba moved his hands up and placed them over the blond's. He was concerned that he did push Jounouchi too far. "Jounouchi?" he whispered, trying to get the other duelist's attention.

"F…" Jounouchi tried to say.

Kaiba moved away from Jounouchi and was about to usher everyone out, but Atemu placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cousin, wait." He turned towards Jounouchi. "What are you trying to say?" Atemu asked Jounouchi softly. The blond looked up at him. "Take your time. I know it is on the tip of your tongue."

Jounouchi closed his eyes and tried to focus on the word he wanted to say. The words that remained trapped inside. He hated feeling like that. He knew these people, but how? What was he forgetting? He shook his head. No, he couldn't do this. He had to stop. He knew he was going to be punished later for talking so much. But, everything about his new master screamed that he would never hurt him. His confused mind moved back to the taller of the twins. What was it about him that seemed so familiar? He gasped as the word suddenly struck him. "Pharaoh."

Atemu smiled and glanced at the shocked Kaiba before looking back at Jounouchi. "That's right."

Kaiba couldn't believe how much Jounouchi was remembering so quickly. First it was his pet name that he gave him. Then it was the Blue Eyes. Now it was Atemu being a pharaoh. Everything seemed to be moving too quickly for him. He was petrified that this would have negative affects on the blond. He was about to object to having everyone in the room, but the smile on Jounouchi's face stopped him. It was like he finally remembered something important.

Jounouchi pointed to all of his friends starting with Atemu. "Pharaoh. Magician. Commander. Fate. Kiddo." Jounouchi ended with Mokuba before turning towards Kaiba and smirked. "Moneybags."

Kaiba laughed, feeling all the pressure relaxing inside of him. Jounouchi was remembering his friends slowly even though it was not by name, and he remembered the nickname that he gave him. Jounouchi stared at the brunet, wondering what was causing him to laugh. What could he have possibly said to make the taller man laugh? Kaiba finally settled down and ran his finger along Jounouchi's cheek. "You used to call me that all the time." Still seeing the confused look on Jounouchi's face. Kaiba continued to explain. "You gave me that nickname. You always called Atemu pharaoh because he didn't know his name. Yugi's favorite card is the Dark Magician. Honda's favorite was Cyber Commander. Anzu's was the Magician of Fate. And, you always called Mokuba kiddo or kid." Kaiba knew that most of what he said Jounouchi may not understand, but it made him feel like he was talking to the real Jounouchi even if he was buried deep inside. It gave him hope that the Jounouchi he used to care for was still there.

Yugi glanced up at his dark half and smiled. He was relieved to see Kaiba laughing and finally relaxing. Atemu patted his shoulder, silently telling Yugi that everything was okay. It was a good sign that Jounouchi was remembering things, but Atemu knew they were still far from seeing the normal Jounouchi. Until then, the closer they came to seeing him, the more relaxed his cousin was. He was happy for both Kaiba and Jounouchi. Maybe they still had a chance at happiness together. At first he couldn't believe what Yugi said about Kaiba and Jounouchi liking each other, but as the day went on, he was able to see that clearly Kaiba had strong feelings for the blond. Atemu was content watching everyone interact with Jounouchi. He withdrew himself slightly, feeling the darkness creep inside of his mind. Finally seeing the damaged done not only to Jounouchi's mind but his body made Atemu's blood boil. He wanted to pass judgment on those men Kaiba captured along with a certain doctor that tried to pull Jounouchi away from them. Atemu sat in the chair, contemplating a few strategies that he had constructed, but in order to put some of them into action, he needed a certain brunet to give him the last piece of the puzzle. He needed to know where the men that Kaiba captured upon finding Mokuba and Jounouchi were being held. Atemu took one last look at Kaiba's smiling face and relaxed shoulders before coming to his decision. The punishment could wait a few days. He didn't want to interrupt the happiness all of his friends were finally enjoying.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

There you have it. I hope none of that seemed fast pace. I wanted just a small hint of Jounouchi coming back. The next chapter will be uploaded on Monday as long as there isn't any problems getting into my account. Thank you all for reading. Please review

Angel Dov


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all! I'm happy that you think this is better than the original. That was exactly what I was trying for. Not to disappoint anyone but it will be a couple chapters before you find out what Atemu does with the men and then much longer until they get the mastermind.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Nine

A little over a week had passed, and Kaiba found himself having difficulty balancing his care of Jounouchi with running the company. Currently he sat in his office signing some of the proposal papers he had sent over to the house. Kaiba had two reasons for not leaving the house. One reason being Jounouchi. Even though the blond was becoming more and more comfortable being with his friends and Mokuba, there were times that he would revert back to his dog personality and not let anyone near him but Kaiba. The CEO turned in his chair and stood up to look out the large windows in his office. He could clearly see the press camping outside of his gates. They were the second reason Kaiba didn't leave. He was told by his public advisor not to venture outside and have very limited time with the press as possible. They were currently working on resolving the problem and were in with the judge, attempting to get an order to have them removed from his property even though they were technically outside of his property. The annoying press seemed to side with Doctor Shima about Jounouchi. However, as days went by with no incidents happening inside of the mansion, the press began to slim. The only ones left were the ones that would pay a large sum of money to get one of Kaiba's dark secrets. He wondered how much Doctor Shima received by going to the press. He hated people like that. He should have trusted his gut to begin with and not let her anywhere near Jounouchi. It was only a matter of time before his lawyers managed to disprove her and all the press would have nothing more to attract them to him.

The brunet sighed and sat back down at his desk. He glanced up at the large television screen on the other side of the room. He checked every camera before moving back to his work. Ever since someone tried to sneak into his property, he kept a firm watch on the cameras as often as he could. The security patrolled the grounds, but Kaiba was a very cautious man. He crossed out a few lines on the proposal he was working on and wrote a few words in the column to the right. He didn't like this project that his gaming board was proposing. He leaned back in his leather chair and looked at the computer screen. Everything was distracting him from his work, but he couldn't let that happen. Taking about two weeks off from work had left him severely behind. The projects that were being worked on had been suspended until he was able to review everything. He worked long hours and even through the night. That was when he would sit up in his room while Jounouchi slept in his bed. The blond seem to have an easier time sleeping with him in the room than being alone.

Kaiba rubbed his tired eyes right before a knock came at the door. He sighed in frustration, but replied through the door. Atemu walked in and sat down on the chair directly across from Kaiba. He crossed his legs and placed his crossed arms over his chest. He looked like he was frustrated and needed something to occupy his mind. Knowing what Atemu came there for, Kaiba pushed what he was working on to the side and looked up at the man he thought never existed. "What is it you need?"

"Where are you hiding those men?"

Kaiba smirked. He wondered how long it would take the pharaoh to ask him that question. He slid open a drawer and tossed a manila envelope over towards the pharaoh. "They are being held in a secret location that even I don't know about. It's safer that way. Roland managed to get information on all of them. Three of the men are hired bodyguards. They are the reason why Roland was able to find Mokuba so quickly. They aren't smart enough to plot this whole thing, but dumb enough to leave a trail. The other one is a father of three small children. The family hasn't reported him missing yet which means that either he disappears on them a lot or they know what he does and doesn't want to bring attention to themselves. Either way that family isn't part of this. I don't want to harm them anymore than that man might have."

Atemu opened the folder and started flipping through the documents. "Any clue on who is behind this whole thing."

"No, but I did find out that those people had Jounouchi the whole time. They don't know exactly what occurred, but they were told to pick up Jounouchi from a club. He might have been bought there, and it doesn't explain why Jounouchi was kidnapped. After that, their boss trained him like a dog, but they wouldn't tell Roland the name of their boss or anything about him. I think Jounouchi might know at least what he looks like, but I don't want to push him into remembering him. The doctor has been making great progress."

The pharaoh sighed and placed the folder back on the desk. "How long do you think you can keep them hidden without the police coming to you?"

"They already did a few days ago. They wanted to know what happened to the men that kidnapped Mokuba. I told them that they managed to escape while my men were searching the place. There are no clues in that house for the police to know that I had anything to do with capturing the men, nor are there any clues that I could find about the boss." Kaiba glanced over at the security cameras. "Until that man is capture, I don't feel comfortable leaving Jounouchi by himself. I'm sure the man behind all of this is fearful that Jounouchi would lead us or the police right to him. If he's not, then he's overly confident that he trained Jounouchi well enough."

"I do not think Jounouchi would hold that information from us once we ask him. However, I agree with you. I do not think now is the time to ask him. He is still a little timid. I, on the other hand, am getting a little anxious. If those men you are currently holding are useless now, I want to pass judgment on them."

Kaiba placed his head against the back of the chair. "I would normally be right with you in torturing them, but I want to be certain that I can get their boss before I send them to the afterlife," Kaiba growled.

Atemu smirked. "You sound just as deadly as I am right at this moment. Tell me something, Kaiba. How much do you love Jounouchi?"

Kaiba was shocked by the sudden question. He wouldn't put it pass Yugi from telling his other half something that important. Why did he suddenly ask? It didn't make sense that that question would come right after he said something about torturing those people. However, the brunet sighed softly and relaxed. "Between you and me and since you have to share things with your other half, Yugi as well, I love him more than life itself. I want him to be happy and healthy even if it would be with you guys instead of me. I don't expect him to stay with me after he fully recovers, but I will quietly support him in any direction he goes. I don't want to do anything to hurt him. He's been hurt enough."

"What if he chooses to stay with you, but wants you to get along with all of us so he does not have to choose?"

"Like I said, I will do anything to keep him happy." Kaiba averted his eyes and stared at the security system for a little bit. "Plus, having all of you here this past week hasn't been that difficult. You haven't tried to run my life or tell me how I should be taking care of Jounouchi."

Atemu smiled. "That is because we can all see how much you care for him. In the past it became difficult to see that you were only trying to help him because it looked like all you wanted to do was hurt his feelings. Jounouchi would get so worked up that it looked like he hated you. In fact, if I saw through your arrogant pride, I would have seen everything you were trying to hide. Tell me something, Cousin. After Battle City when I defeated you, what was that battle between you and Jounouchi?"

Kaiba was shocked. He hadn't thought of that battle in years. He remembered feeling utterly depressed that he couldn't defeat Yugi again. He felt disappointed and useless that he didn't care what happened during the next match. Jounouchi stubbornly forced him into another match. He thought he would beat Jounouchi down and turn to leave, but he found himself enjoying the time with the stubborn blond. Kaiba glanced up at Atemu. "I think he was trying to make me feel better. That's something I've wanted to ask him for years. I guess I'll ask him about it when his memories fully return."

Atemu was about to say more, but a quiet knock sounded at the door. Doctor Hiroshi walked into the room with a giant smile on his face. "I've finally found a doctor that is very optimistic about getting Jounouchi to walk again. He studied the x-rays I took the last time I came and believes that he could reset his ankles. I set an appointment for tomorrow. Do you have any objections?"

Kaiba sighed. "That would require getting pass the press."

"I'm sure you can arrange for that in such a limited amount of time."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Always pushing my resources. Do you believe this doctor will be able to do it?"

"I believe so."

"Fine. What do I have to do to prepare Jounouchi for the surgery?"

"Give him something to eat right away, but after that he has to fast until after the operation. He can drink water, but not too much. His appointment is at two in the afternoon. Be there by one at the latest. Rest assured. I'll be in the operating room with the doctor to assist him."

"Thank you, doctor."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I need to make preparations for the doctor's arrival."

The doctor left and Atemu smiled up at Kaiba. "Things are looking up."

"That they are. If you excuse me, I need to make arrangements for our departure tomorrow. I suppose all of you will be coming as well."

Atemu chuckled. "As if we would stay here and wait while our friend has a serious operation. I will inform the others without letting Jounouchi know. I will leave that to you to explain to him. He takes information like that easier when it comes from you. I do not want to scare him again."

Kaiba nodded and picked up the receiver to his phone. He needed to arrange for a van and a decoy van. Along with bringing food up to his room. He frowned remembering when Atemu told him that his psychologist was there before Kaiba could last week. Jounouchi became deathly afraid and refused to talk to the man until Kaiba walked upstairs to calm the blond. It turned out that the duelist thought Atemu was now his master instead of Kaiba, and he didn't want that at all. He sighed; knowing that it would take a long time to break Jounouchi away from needed someone as his master. Ever since then, Atemu never brought anyone to see Jounouchi without Kaiba there or even tell him important things. After making all the arrangements, he continued to work as quickly as possible, considering that tomorrow would be another day that he wouldn't accomplish anything.

Kaiba didn't sleep the whole night and refused to do anymore work until after Jounouchi's operation once he finished all the paperwork he had on his desk. He stayed awake, watching as the blond tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't bring himself to move Jounouchi back into his own room after seeing how comfortable the blond was in his room. He slept more peacefully curled up next to Kaiba than alone in his own bed. The brunet moved over towards the bed and slipped in under the covers. Jounouchi immediately moved closer to Kaiba. He wrapped an arm around Jounouchi and held him close. Even with the warmth and the comfort of Jounouchi wrapped around him, he couldn't seem to calm his mind enough to fall asleep. His chest felt heavy, and he feared that something horrible would happen tomorrow. There was too much pressure and stress. So many things could go wrong from the trip to the hospital, to the operation and to the trip returning home and Jounouchi's recovery. There was still a chance that this operation wouldn't work. He ran his fingers through Jounouchi's soft blond hair as the smaller man whimpered in his sleep. Jounouchi still had nightmares that plagued him. Nightmares that Kaiba wished to ease from his mind, but he knew at this moment, Jounouchi saw him as nothing more than his new master. Someday soon, he hoped to be more than that in the blond's eyes. Something more meaningful than his master.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I know this is a bit shorter than the last chapter, but I didn't want to put this chapter and the next one together. The next one should be out on Friday. Thank you for reading. Please review.

Angel Dov


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for your kind reviews and especially the words I mess up on. I used to be horrible at lied and laid. So again thank you. A side note. I wasn't planning on bring Doctor Shima back in. I wanted her to be just simply one of the gold digging people that is only after fame and fortune, but if I didn't come through clear let me know and I'll add another part with her, explaining what happened to her. This is another slightly shorter chapter.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Ten

Kaiba paced in the waiting area, making it looked like he was impatiently waiting for news, but to a trained eye, Kaiba was nervous. The surgery was only supposed to last a few hours, but it was well past nine at night and they started in the afternoon. The longer the doctors stayed in the operating room, the more Kaiba worried about something going seriously wrong. He wondered if Jounouchi was scared, and they couldn't get the anesthesia to work properly. Yugi tried several times to get the brunet to eat or calm down enough to sit, but he wasn't having any of that.

Finally after ten at night, Doctor Hiroshi walked into the waiting room. He took one look at Kaiba and forced him to sit down. "If I would have known you'd be having a panic attack out here, I would have given you something to keep you calm." He knelt down in front of Kaiba. "Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Calm down. Everything is fine." The doctor waited a few minutes until the CEO's breathing matched his, and he was calm enough to listen. "Jounouchi is fine. The operation was successful. He'll need several weeks to recover and has casts on both of his legs. The hospital is giving you a wheelchair to take home to help him move around the house so he doesn't have to sit in one room all day."

"I want to see him."

"I know. Give us a moment to get him comfortable in his room. I convinced the staff to allow all of you to wait for him to wake in his room. Did you eat, Kaiba-sama?" When all he got was a glare, Doctor Hiroshi spoke more quietly. "I thought we had your anxiety under control. What did I tell you about eating? It forces you to focus on something else. I'll let it slide for right now, but don't let me hear you missed a meal while you are nursing Jounouchi back to health."

Kaiba sighed and looked up at his doctor. "No promises there."

Doctor Hiroshi sighed and stood up. "At least I got that much." He glanced over at the nurse standing right outside the room. "It looks like they have him in a room now." Doctor Hiroshi moved to the center of the room to address everyone. "Okay, everyone. Jounouchi has been moved to his room. Remember when he wakes up he may be confused and could even be scared. Don't overwhelm him and try to let him think before you say something to him. As soon as he wakes, I need one of you to inform a nurse so they can check his vitals. He's doing well and once his legs are healed he'll have to go through rehabilitation to gain strength back in them again. However, that is a long way down the road of recovery. Now, if you follow me, I'll lead you to Jounouchi's room."

Doctor Hiroshi moved towards the door and thanked to nurse before moving down the hallways to the elevators. The group was quiet and didn't question the doctor. Kaiba remained close to Doctor Hiroshi, understanding by what he said Jounouchi may do when he wakes. They got off the elevator and moved towards the room that held the blond that Kaiba was starting to admit that he cared deeply for. His dedication to helping Jounouchi recover has gone far from the guilt he had for not finding him sooner to wanting to see Jounouchi healthy again so he can love him, but he feared Jounouchi's reaction. Would the blond still want a relationship with him? Did his kidnappers ruin any chance they had at being together? All the unknown questions lingered uncomfortable in Kaiba's mind.

Kaiba moved into the room right behind Doctor Hiroshi. The blond appeared to be sleeping peacefully. His legs were in straps hanging for the top of the bed. The brunet stood in the background while Jounouchi's friends grabbed several chairs that were scattered about the room and moved them around the bed. Yugi grabbed his hand while Atemu stood behind him with his hand on Yugi's shoulder. Anzu sat on the other side of Jounouchi and held his other hand. Mokuba and Honda sat at the foot of the bed, patiently waiting for the blond to open his eyes.

Kaiba moved behind Mokuba and stood there. He felt awkwardly out of place even though for over a week he had been the one to care for Jounouchi. The CEO glanced about the group of worried friends. Each one of them had their own personal hand in helping Jounouchi with his recovery. When Kaiba returned to work, they were taking over his recovery more and more. They made sure he ate a certain times, talked to him, and at least one person was in the room all the time. Kaiba thought of the wheelchair. He wondered if going outside would overwhelm the blond much like he was when they transported him to the hospital. Would he gradually get used to being outside, or would he have a panic attack and scream to be let back in the house? However, Kaiba couldn't think of the what ifs and maybes. He needed to focus on Jounouchi's healing and recovery.

Nearly an hour past before Jounouchi started to stir. At first he just opened his eyes and looked around not sure if he should panic about the new room or stay calm. He heard someone say his name but didn't respond to it. He was attempting to remember why he wasn't still in his master's room. He glanced down at his hand, feeling someone squeezing it. He looked up and saw his friends standing around his bed, smiling at him. "Jounouchi, are you okay? Do you remember where you are?"

The blond stared for a few moments and tilted his head. He glanced down at his feet, finally seeing that they had casts on them. He nodded his head, remembering that his master wanted to fix his feet so he could walk again. He leaned his head back against the pillow just as a nurse walked in. The short red-haired woman smiled at him before checking all the monitors. "Are you in pain, Jounouchi-san?" The blond shook his head and closed his eyes. He knew that he should check with his master on what he should do, but he felt tired. He couldn't explain why he just wanted to go back to sleep. He struggled to keep himself awake, but eventually sleep called him and he obeyed.

Kaiba watched as the blond relaxed and fell back to sleep. The brunet sat on the other bed in the room. He felt some of the pressure release from his body when the blond didn't react badly to waking in a hospital room. Atemu walked over and sat next to Kaiba. "If there is somewhere you need to go or someone you need to talk to, you don't have to worry about Jounouchi's safety. We will watch over and protect him."

Kaiba sighed and leaned back against the bed, leaving his legs hanging over the edge. "Do I look that bad?"

"No, but you are excellent at hiding things. I want to be certain that you know all of this."

"I do," Kaiba whispered. He pulled his legs fully up on the bed and turned so he could watch the sleeping blond. "I just miss him," the brunet mumbled, feeling fatigue for the first time that day. Atemu smiled soft and moved the covers up on him. Kaiba didn't object. He was too tired to growl at someone taking care of him and hated that his body was screaming that it had enough. The stress was too much at that moment, and all he wanted to do was sleep even though his mind refused to let him have that small moment of peace.

Atemu watched Kaiba as he slowly drifted off to sleep and sighed with relief. He hated lying to the brunet, but he didn't want Kaiba to know that he looked like he was walking for days through a frigid place. The dark circles and red eyes proved that Kaiba wasn't sleeping at night even though he said he was. His body thinned from not eating. Even his anger was slow to surface. It seemed like Kaiba wasn't himself anymore. Atemu was determined to find a way to bring both of them back to normal. He hated those men that kidnapped and torture Jounouchi more and more because not only did they ruin Jounouchi's life, but all of their lives.

Doctor Hiroshi walked back in and was about to say something, but Atemu stopped him. The doctor took one look at Kaiba and nodded. Whatever he needed to say could wait. He was glad to finally see the CEO sleeping. He quietly left the room, knowing that the small group of friends would take care of Kaiba and Jounouchi. When he passed the nurse's station, he informed them not to make any noise when entering Jounouchi's room. He didn't know if Kaiba finally collapsed or if he was just resting, but he didn't want to risk someone waking him earlier then need be. "Quietly bring extra blankets for the others in the room. I'm not going to release Jounouchi until late in the afternoon. They all need rest." The young redhead who checked on Jounouchi earlier nodded and moved down the hallway to where they had the spare blankets. Doctor Hiroshi took one last look at the room where they sat before choosing to sleep in one of the lounges for the night. He informed the remaining nurses where he would be incase there was some emergency.

Kaiba awoke the next morning a little confused on where he was at first. Sun was shinning through the window. He shifted in the stiff bed and glanced over at Jounouchi, finally remembering that he was in the hospital. The blond was awake and staring at the ceiling. Kaiba slid off the bed and walked over to him. He saw that his friends had moved their chairs over towards the wall and were sleeping peacefully in them. He slipped his hand into Jounouchi's hand that lied palm up on the bed. The blond blinked and stared up at Kaiba's blue eyes. He smiled softly.

"The doctor says you'll be able to walk again once you've healed. It'll take a long time though." The blond nodded. "I'm going to ask a nurse when you can be released. Will you be okay while I do that?" When the blond nodded again, Kaiba leaned down and ran his finger along the blond's cheek. He moved out of the room and to the nurse's station, missing the soft smile on Jounouchi's face along with him gently touching the place that Kaiba's fingers were. "When can Jounouchi-san be released?"

The brunet nurse glanced up at Kaiba before skimming through the files. "Doctor Hiroshi will be up in a few hours to check on his vitals and assess when he can be released. I'm sorry that I can't tell you much more than that." The CEO nodded and walked away from the circular desk. Usually he would demand a more defiant time, but he knew it was pointless to waste his energy.

He walked back into the room and saw that not only was Jounouchi's eyes shut, but Atemu was awake and sitting on the bed. Kaiba sat down next to Atemu without looking at the former pharaoh. "Are you going to ask me when I'll take you to those men that did this to Jounouchi?"

Atemu chuckled. "I would, but I know you are not ready to take me yet. I also know that you will not go without me. You want to know what type of magic I can use to torture them, correct?"

Kaiba closed his eyes. "You could say that. Personally, I want to focus on getting Jounouchi away from seeing me as his master and on the right track to recovery before I think about what I'm going to do to those men," Kaiba whispered.

"You act differently than when I first met you. Is it because you trust me enough to let me see the real you?"

The brunet thought for a few minutes. He was showing more of his emotions and telling people that he cared more than he usually let on. "It's not just you," Kaiba answered. "Lately I don't see the point in wasting my energy hiding or fighting things. All of you know I care deeply for Jounouchi so I don't see the point in hiding it."

"When will Jounouchi be released?" Atemu asked, changing the subject, knowing that he wasn't going to get the brunet to open any further than he already did.

"The doctor will come to check on Jounouchi in a few hours, and then he'll let us know when Jounouchi will be released. I'm going to make a call to Roland and ask him to bring my laptop. I need to finish my proposals. I'll only be a few minutes." Atemu watched the CEO leave the room with a smile. He was pleased to see that Kaiba was finally showing more of himself. He knew that there was something more hidden behind the glares and cold attitude. He was happy to know that once Jounouchi was better, he'll be taken care of and protected. He just hoped that the blond still cared for the CEO, and that the brunet will reveal his feelings for Jounouchi. He smiled over at Yugi. He had the same hope with Yugi. He loved Yugi and silently hoped that the smaller man would hold similar feelings. Only time would tell and reveal what the gods had planned for them now that evil wasn't controlling their lives.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Again the next chapter will be up on Monday. I hope everyone is still with me. The next chapter will be a time skip. I'm going to move the story along by a few months and go to the next highlight in Jounouchi's recovery. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dov


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you again for your kind reviews. This chapter is a giant step in Jounouchi's recovery on top of being a prelude to the story of Atemu's punishment. Even though it has already happened at the start of the story, I'm keeping that story for next chapter and you'll see what I did it. Don't worry. You'll know what Atemu did. Anyway onward to this chapter.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Eleven

Months went by quickly for Kaiba. Between dealing with the premiere of his new duel disks and game and helping Jounouchi through his healing process, Kaiba was beginning to feel overwhelmed. A few times, the brunet thought he would collapsed from the strain, but Atemu was there right next to him, supporting him while the others took care of Jounouchi. Kaiba walked over to the window in his office. He stared down at the blond who was enjoying the summer air while talking to his friends around one of the trees. Jounouchi no longer saw him as his master and didn't fear punishment anymore. In fact, the blond was speaking out more and more each day. The only problem was that Jounouchi's memories still remained locked inside of his mind.

Kaiba frowned and sat back down at his desk. He felt strangely unsatisfied at the moment. He thought by unleashing his fury along with Atemu's punishment on the men they captured would help ease the anger that boiled inside of him; however, he still remains unfulfilled. No amount of torture would reveal the mastermind behind Jounouchi's kidnapping and why they wanted Mokuba. Kaiba felt uneasy and feared letting Jounouchi and Mokuba out of his sight. He didn't know who this person was, or whether that person would come after his loved ones. Jounouchi wouldn't reveal what his master looked like. It became one giant puzzle that not even the King of Games could solve. Kaiba leaned his head down on the desk and closed his eyes, thinking about all the facts he retrieved. Nothing made sense. Jounouchi father acted as if the blond ran away, but it turned out that someone kidnapped him for a mysterious reason. If his family didn't lead to his kidnapping, and he wasn't still in a gang then why would anyone kidnap Jounouchi and train him to be a dog?

Kaiba even double checked the company Jounouchi was working for. Nothing made any sense as to why someone would want to kidnap him. The police believe that it was a random kidnapping. Something that Kaiba didn't want to believe. Jounouchi was known to the public eye through Duel Monsters. Kaiba returned to his computer, flexing his bandaged hand. He glanced down at it, remembering the chaos Atemu unleashed with his magic. The monster that was released obviously felt that he didn't have to obey Atemu's orders and attacked not only its target but Kaiba before Atemu managed to bring it under control.

Kaiba just placed his fingers on the keyboard when Atemu came barging into the room. The CEO glared up at him. "Stop it. I know you were not working. Come outside with us. Jounouchi would be pleased to have you there with him."

"I can't. I need to monitor sales of the new duel disk and ship immediately to the companies that need more."

"I am sure someone at your office can do that and call you when they see something reaching the end. You have not been outside in several days. You look tired and very pale. Come relax with us."

"I'm not trusting someone else with this. I'll join you tomorrow once the product sales slow."

"It is not an option, Cousin."

"Why do you call me that? You do know I'm not the priest that you knew."

Atemu chuckled. "I knew eventually you would snap at that. Now, come. You need to come talk to Jounouchi."

The CEO blinked at the former pharaoh. He was hiding something. "What happened?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"You go from telling me that I need to be outside for my health to I need to go talk to Jounouchi. I just looked down at the garden and he was relaxing against the tree."

Atemu smirked and walked towards the CEO. "Do I have to pull you outside? You will see when you get there."

Choosing not to fight Atemu any longer, Kaiba moved away from his desk and walked out of his office. Atemu said nothing as they traveled through the large mansion, while the CEO arranged for someone to take over his job. Kaiba moved out into the warm air feeling the sun's heat on his back. He approached the tree that Jounouchi sat against. The first thing that the brunet noticed was the smile on the blond's face. It lit up his honey eyes and made them sparkled. Jounouchi looked up at Kaiba. "I see you came out of the hole you fell into." Jounouchi rose from where he sat and walked over to the shocked CEO. He wrapped his arm around Kaiba's arm and pulled him away from his friends. "Walk with me."

Kaiba stumbled from the sudden pull and glanced back at Atemu who was now smirking. "We need to talk."

"Jounouchi," Kaiba whispered not sure if he was seeing everything right. He fought off the temptation to pinch himself, thinking that he fell asleep at his desk again.

The blond climbed the stairs surrounded by rose bushes that lead into the gazebo. He sat on the swinging bench and waited for Kaiba to either face him or sit down next to him. "I want to thank you for everything."

"You remember?"

"My past, how I used to be, everything that happened in that place and how you treated me afterwards. I have a lot to thank you for and a lot to talk to you about. But, I'm not telling you everything about that place until later. I'm not ready."

"How did you suddenly remember everything?"

"I don't know. I was sitting under the tree staring up at the clouds and suddenly everything hit me all at once. I remembered who everyone was and knew that I had no reason to fear any of you. I have a very important question for you. Why did you dedicate so much time to helping me?"

Kaiba sighed and eased himself down into the seat next to Jounouchi. "I'm not cruel enough to lock you away where you may not recover."

"You could have given me to a trusted doctor and let my friends take care of me. Why you personally?"

"Why so many questions? I thought you wouldn't just spontaneously return to your normal self. Perhaps you should slow down. We can talk about all this later."

Jounouchi smirked. "Are you too embarrassed to tell me that you care for me?"

"Why are you even thinking about this? If you remembered everything that happened to you in that place then why would you want to ask me those questions? Don't you think I'm a disgusting person for forcing you to do things?"

"I can understand why you had to. Now, answer my question."

Kaiba growled. "You shouldn't have went through all of that. Someone like you doesn't deserve any of that torture," the brunet finally mumbled.

"You are helping me because of pity."

"No," Kaiba shouted and moved away from Jounouchi. "I feel..." Kaiba stopped and sighed heavily.

"You care about me don't you?" Kaiba turned and stared at the blond. "I could tell by the way you stroked my hair and cheek. When you held me during my many nightmares, I felt more than protection and comfort. I felt your love. Do you love me, Kaiba?"

The CEO shifted his gaze away from Jounouchi and leaned against the railing of the gazebo. "My feelings for you are not appropriate. I shouldn't be pushing them onto you."

"Why? Because I'm still recovering. I'll admit that I'm afraid of being that close to someone, but I crave the love you gave me. It makes me feel complete and wanted. I'm not saying that I'm ready for anything serious at this moment, but I do miss the nights that you held me in your arms. Why haven't you done that lately? For the past week I would wake up from my nightmares and you would be asleep in the chair or in the bedroom connected to yours."

"I thought I was hindering your recovery. I missed you, Jounouchi. I wanted you to return as soon as possible. I didn't know how much you liked being close to me."

"I came back because I wanted to get you to understand. I realized while I was sitting outside that the only way that I could get you to know what I wanted was to tell you. I care deeply for you, Kaiba. Will you hold me at night to keep the nightmares away? Will you spend as much time as you can talking to me and helping me recover? Will you answer my question truthfully? Do you care for me?"

Kaiba thought for a few minutes, feeling the cooler breeze brushing across his skin. He wanted to tell Jounouchi that he loved him, but he didn't want to stop the obviously quickly recovering blond. Going against all his logic, Kaiba turned back to Jounouchi and looked him directly in the eyes. "Yes. I will hold you at night. I will spend as much free time as I have. I care deeply for you and would like to walk with you ever step of the way in your recovery. And most importantly, I would like to stay with you long after you fully recover."

Jounouchi smiled and held out his hand as he rose from his seat. He was extremely happy that Kaiba returned his feelings. He trusted the taller man. He knew Kaiba wouldn't do anything to hurt him on purpose. "I have the first thing that you can do for me if you have time right this moment." Kaiba blinked, but let the blond lead him back in the house. He wanted to go back up to his office and check on the status of the new duel disk only because he didn't trust his staff, but at that moment, pleasing the blond was his first priority.

They walked through the backdoor and into the kitchen where someone had made small sandwiches and a fruit salad. Jounouchi sat at the table and pushed an empty plate towards Kaiba. "Will you eat something for me? You're starting to look as thin as I was when you found me."

"Anything for you," he whispered, placing some of the small sandwiches and fruit on his plate while the blond did the same. Kaiba wasn't exactly hungry at that moment, but the smile on Jounouchi's face when he bit into the sandwich was enough to make him eat more. "What about your friends?"

Jounouchi chuckled. "They are letting me do this for you. They will come in to eat after we are finished. I told them I wanted some alone time with you."

Kaiba ate some of the fruit and look over at Jounouchi. "This feels like a dream. I want Doctor Tsuzuki to talk to you. Would you object?"

Jounouchi shook his head. "I want to talk to him as well. My memory suddenly coming back has me worried. We can call him later."

"I can call him now."

Jounouchi shook his head. "Right now. I want you to take a nap with me."

The CEO stared at the blond. "I'm sorry. I have a lot to do."

Jounouchi chuckled. "You act like I'm giving you a choice. My friends may be too nice to say this, but you look like shit. You're hair is a complete mess, you're skin looks like the moon, the only color to your face is the black circles under your eyes and the red rims on your eye lids, and finally your weight. I'm sure you weren't that thin at graduation. How much weight did you loose while I was gone, and how much while you were helping me?"

Kaiba sighed. "Fine, but only for an hour. The new duel disks premiered today."

"That's fine." Leaving the food there, Kaiba walked with Jounouchi up to his bedroom. He kicked his shoes off and pulled the blanket down. The blond crawled into the bed and curled up next to the brunet. Kaiba fell asleep quickly. Jounouchi smiled and closed his eyes. He knew that Kaiba was exhausted and was happy that he could convince him to take a small nap, even though it didn't take much persuasion.

Kaiba woke hours later. At first, he jerked awake concerned that something happened to his company while he was sleeping. He quickly moved out of the room oblivious to the snickering blond still lying in the bed beside him. The CEO switched his computer off sleep mode once he reached the office. He breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that the employee that he left in charged had everything surprisingly under control. He sat down at his desk and stared at the clock, not believing that he slept seven hours and it was way past dinner time.

Jounouchi entered into his office. "Is everything okay?"

"Surprisingly."

"I told you that everything would be fine."

Kaiba glared at him, but gave a heavy sigh. ''That you were."

Jounouchi smiled. "How about if we eat something?"

"Same old Jounouchi, always eating." Kaiba moved towards the blond and ran his finger down his cheek. "But, I'm glad you're back." Kaiba walked out of the office and down to the kitchen, knowing that Jounouchi would follow. It made the brunet happy that Jounouchi was acting like himself again. His only fear was that it wouldn't last very long. Kaiba smiled softly. The only thing he could do is enjoy it for as long as it last, hopefully forever.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope that was a little cute even though it was a bit short. The next chapter will be out on Friday. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dov


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you al for your kind reviews and your patience. This will be the chapter that explains what Atemu did to those men. You'll see what I mean when I wanted to wait. I wanted this little event between Kaiba and Jounouchi.

Warnings: Mentions of torture and language

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Twelve

Jounouchi didn't know what bothered him more. The fact that Kaiba was more distant than ever before, or that he wouldn't talk to him about what he was feeling. The two still shared the same bed, but the blond was beginning to think that Kaiba didn't want him in the house. He friends went from living in the mansion with him and Kaiba to just visiting every day. Doctor Tsuzuki cleared him a week ago, and said that he was finally breaking free of his shell. He wasn't having as many nightmares as before, but he still couldn't answer the one question that Kaiba wanted him to answer. Jounouchi sighed and bowed his head. No matter how long the doctor talked to him or how long he thought about it, he still couldn't remember what the man he called master looked like. It was like retrieving his old memories meant burying that one thing he wanted to remember the most.

The blond stopped pacing in the large parlor and sat down on the leather chair directly in front of the fireplace. Being towards the end of summer, the fireplace remained empty. He heard quiet footsteps above him. He knew that Mokuba was in his room playing video games and the younger man wouldn't move for hours on hand. He assumed it was Kaiba moving out of his office and walking down the hallway. Footsteps tapped against the wooden surface of the stairs while a hand slid down the railing. Jounouchi stood from his seat and glanced out the doorway and into the hallway. He locked eyes with Kaiba who was in the process of just walking by. Jounouchi held out his hand. "Wait," he found himself saying.

Kaiba turned and walked into the room. "Did you need something?" he softly asked. He knew that he was acting distant towards Jounouchi, but he couldn't bring himself to being close to the blond. He wanted nothing but to the ravish him and hold him close, but he knew the smaller man wasn't ready. He hated himself for those thoughts. The more he stayed away from the blond, the less he thought about how much he wanted Jounouchi. However, right at this moment, he hated himself more because of the hurt he saw in those brown eyes. Jounouchi opened his mouth but quickly closed it. His shoulders dropped along with his head. Whatever the blond wanted to say seemed to be lost. Kaiba walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You can say whatever you want."

Jounouchi moved his hand to lift Kaiba's scarred hand. "If I tell you what happened in that house, will you tell me how you got this scar? I remember you leaving with Atemu, and when I saw you next, your hand was wrapped in gaze. You refused to tell me what happened."

The brunet guided Jounouchi to one of the chairs. "Let me get some tea for us." Kaiba knew that he was only delaying the inevitable, but he didn't have a choice. Jounouchi deserved to know everything. He wasn't planning on letting the blond relive his nightmares under the assumption that he had to give up his knowledge in order to gain knowledge. He boiled the water while he took out a couple packages of Chamomile tea. He poured some water into two of the cups before putting the remainder of the hot water in the teapot he placed on the tray.

He returned into the parlor to find Jounouchi still sitting on the chair he pushed him into. He set the tray down on the table separating the two chairs. Kaiba reached for his own cup while watching Jounouchi reach for the other one with shaky hands. The CEO hid his frown by taking a sip of the tea. The warm liquid slid down his throat and warmed his body. "To start, I don't want you telling me what happened in that house until you are ready to share it with someone other than your doctor. I didn't know this wound bothered you."

Kaiba took another sip a tea before sitting back in the chair and balancing the cup on his crossed knee. "Atemu was tired of waiting for Roland and his man to come back with information on the man you called master. He thought that if we scared them with a bit of magic, then they would open up more. I agreed with him and decided that it was time to get the information I needed to find the man that tortured you. I want his blood more than anything."

The brunet finished his tea and poured himself some more. "Roland didn't like us getting involved only because the police were still looking for those men. When we got there, we put all the men in the same room, thinking that the others would start talking if they watched one of their own being tortured. Atemu assured me that he had enough control over his shadow magic even though the body he is in was weaker than when he resided inside of Yugi. I trusted him even though I had some doubt on his control. At first, Atemu was fine. The first man proved stronger than I thought. No matter how many bones the shadow monster broke, the man refused to give us any information. Atemu slit his throat and let him bleed to death before we started on the next person."

Jounouchi put the empty cup down on the tray. He noticed that his hands were not shaking as much as they were before. Kaiba was watching him closely, but made no motion to indicate that he saw Jounouchi's shaking hands. He continued with his story anyway. "Atemu did basically the same thing to the second and third man. I knew that I wasn't going to get any opportunity to have my own way with them, considering that Atemu was taking his time punishing all of them. All I wanted was the name of your master. I knew that once I had that information, Atemu wouldn't be torturing that man. By the time Atemu reached the fourth man, he was running on reserved energy. I didn't notice that he was tired until the last second. He summoned a creature from the Shadow Realm, but it half came through and turned on us. It quickly devoured the man in front of him before Atemu could try to get some information out of him. Atemu tried to banish it back to the Shadow Realm, but the monster jumped at me and bit firmly into my hand. It took everything Atemu had to get the monster off my hand and banish it."

Kaiba reached down to his hand and rubbed it gently. "He was worried that the monster might have poisoned me with its darkness, but luckily Atemu got to him before that happened. Once we got back to the mansion, he bandaged it and kept a close eye on the wound for a few days. I was surprised that none of those men revealed who hired them. I tried to go through the evidence that I had in order to find this mysterious man, but unfortunately, the only one that may lead me to this man would be you. I don't want to make you tell me, and I know once you remember you will tell me. That is all I can hope for. If we don't catch him soon, that man will get away free. Now, I told you that story not because I want to hear what happened in that house, but because you asked me, and I wanted to tell you. That goes the same for you. I don't want you telling me things you are not ready to talk about."

Jounouchi poured himself more tea, realizing that as he drank the warm liquid, he felt calmer. "Was Atemu worried because you are light?"

"Yes, he said that my soul has too much light in it to handle something dark being injected into it. He worried that with a small amount of darkness it could harbor that personality that he banished from me when we first met. I was worried about that as well. You were still recovering, and I didn't want that part of me to be reawakened. He would hurt you."

"I'm sorry that you have all that pressure. I wish I could help you find that man, but something inside of me is not letting me remember. Even when I was locked inside of my mind, I don't think I could have told you what he looked like. I don't even know his name. I wish I could remember because I know you are worried about him coming after Mokuba and I. I appreciate that you want me to be ready to tell you my story, but if I keep it locked away from the person I trust the most how will I be able to recover? I want to tell you something that is very important that you know."

Kaiba set his cup down, giving Jounouchi his full attention. He wanted to make sure that the blond knew that he cared about what he was going to say. "For the first couple of months, I fought everything they wanted to train me to do. Their punishment severely hurt me. I became delusional from the pain. I would imagine myself with all my friends in a field during the summertime. Everyone was there including you. My imagination was the only thing that kept me going in that place through the pain and humiliation. Slowly that image began to fade, and I saw nothing but darkness. I became the dog they wanted me to be."

Jounouchi stopped, wondering if he had the will to continue, but it seemed to become easier as he continued on. "They burned the soles of my feet to prevent me from walking, but when that didn't work; they broke both of my ankles and left them to heal that way. It hurt to even crawl because I had to drag them behind me. They kept me naked with that plug in my ass so that they could fuck me any time they wanted to. I was grateful for that plug but hated it at the same time. I hated it because it was too humiliating to keep inside of me and grateful because they never prepared me before they fucked me. It kept me lose enough for most of the men that the man sold me to. Unfortunately he was huge and tore me every time."

Kaiba felt his anger boil inside of him and wanted to growl as his temper increased, but he didn't want to scare Jounouchi. "I developed this new image at night while I tried to sleep, but it was always cold in that cell and the tail prevented me from sitting or lying painlessly. I kept seeing this giant white dragon that I remember now as the Blue Eyes. In front of it stood someone that I could never see. I knew it was a male and he was tall, but I couldn't see who it was. I realize now that it was you. You were commanding the Blue Eyes, and I would wake up right before the attack started. It was like something was telling me you were willing to fight this battle, but you couldn't find me. I don't remember much of what happened in that place beside all the pain, but I remembered needing to see that person in my dreams. I knew that as long as I continued to dream of the Dragon Master I would eventually be free."

The blond smiled bright. "You saved me just like I hoped you would. I'm sorry that I can't tell you right now what that man looks like or who he is, but hopefully soon I will remember just like I remembered that it was you that stood in front of the Blue Eyes. Will you have patience with me? I know it's frustrating that you can't find out who this man is, but don't push me away because of it."

Kaiba was shocked. Jounouchi thought that he was pushing him away because he wouldn't give him the one piece of the puzzle he needed. The brunet moved off the chair and walked over to him. He knelt in front of the blond and wrapped his arms around his waist. He half pulled Jounouchi off the seat to bury his face into his stomach. "That's not why I was pushing you away. I would never blame you for not remembering what he looks like or who he is. I was ashamed of my thoughts towards you. I want to show you how love should be experience, but I know you are not ready. I was afraid that I might push you too far and decided it was best to keep you away from me. I'm sorry for making you feel that I was upset with you."

Jounouchi ran his fingers through Kaiba's hair and sank down on the floor to hug him more comfortably. "I trust you. Why can't you trust yourself? I know you would never do anything that would purposely hurt me. You are right. I'm not ready yet for anything serious, but I also know that you will patiently wait for me. That is something I greatly appreciate. Thank you for telling me everything. Are you done working for today?"

Kaiba smiled and pulled Jounouchi off the floor. "I could be. Do you want me to hold you?"

The blond nodded. "I'm sorry for always needing to feel your comfort."

"Don't worry about it. I feel privileged that you want me of all people to comfort you. Eventually we will be able to figure out who this man is and live happily. Until then, I will protect you. I promise." Jounouchi smiled at him and walked hand in hand up towards Kaiba's room. He trusted Kaiba more than anyone in the world. He knew that the CEO would protect him with everything he had. The blond crawled into Kaiba's bed, knowing that it was still early in the night, but he was exhausted and knew that the brunet was as well. Kaiba shut the light off and slid under the covers. He pulled Jounouchi into his arms, happy that the barrier that started to form between the two of them had finally broken.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope you like that chapter. The next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter. It will have more things revealing. We are on the way towards the end. I hope I'm not losing anyone yet. Thank you all for reading. Please review. See you on Monday.

Angel Dov


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you again for all your kind reviews. This is continuing from the last chapter. It's the big reveal on who's behind Jounouchi's kidnapping. I won't keep you in suspense. Onward!

Warning: Language and mentions of child abduction

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Thirteen

Jounouchi jerked awake a few hours later. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest, and his breathing felt like he ran a mile as fast as he could with no breaks. He felt someone move beside him and jerked when that person touched his shoulder. Finally comprehending where he was, Jounouchi melted into Kaiba's arms. Tears ran down his cheeks and collided with the shirt Kaiba was wearing. It had been a long time since he had a nightmare that severe. Kaiba eased Jounouchi back down so he could lie under the covers again. He held him close, rubbing his hand up and down his back. He felt the shaking in the blond's body slowing. "I'm sorry," Jounouchi mumbled over and over again.

Kaiba murmured calming words to the blond until he finally stopped shaking. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jounouchi, at first, shook his head, but then stared up into Kaiba's eyes. He shuttered and tried to press himself closer towards the brunet. "It's the same dream as always." Jounouchi's voice quivered. "It's always when they burned my feet. It was the most painful experience of my life. It was slow torture." Jounouchi glanced down at his feet. "It hurt for a long time, but eventually they cleaned my feet, thinking that I 'learned my lesson' and allowed them to heal. Not even breaking my feet felt as painful as that."

"I'm sorry, Jounouchi. I should have found you sooner."

The blond pulled away from Kaiba and stared at him. He couldn't believe that Kaiba still believed he was partially responsible for this whole event. It angered him, and he found himself snapping before he could hold it back. "Don't you ever think of blaming everything that happened to me on yourself? Unless you physically hurt me, I don't ever want to hear you say that. You don't have the Millennium Necklace. You can't see the future. Nothing you could have done would have prevented this."

Kaiba was shocked that Jounouchi was becoming more and more like himself. He knew what the blond said was correct, but every fiber of his being was telling him that he was still to blame for at least something. "I could have told you sooner that I loved you."

Jounouchi blushed and shook his head. "You didn't know. Let's make a promise. Promise me that we can start over now. I don't want the past to interfere with our present feelings. I'm not ready for a relationship more than this, but that doesn't mean I'll never be. Stop blaming yourself and live happily with me now."

Kaiba smiled softly. "I'm always happy near you."

"Then let go of your self hatred and only hate the men that did this to me. Actually only hate my master. That fucking red haired leprechaun."

Kaiba sat up and looked at Jounouchi. "What did you say?"

The blond laughed. "He had red hair and green eyes and was shorter than me but much stronger. He was not from Japan. He had an accent. It wasn't American. I don't know what it was." Jounouchi stopped and gasped. "I remember him!"

Kaiba moved out of the bed. "If I played you some people's accents will you recognize it?"

"Yes. I can hear his voice clearly in my head."

"Good. Keep it there and come with me." Kaiba got out of the bed and walked through the mansion towards his office. He was sure he could find some videos of people talking in their native tongue. He turned the laptop on and looked up at Jounouchi. "Are you okay?"

The blond slid his hands behind his back and sighed. "I'm fine."

"Come sit down." Kaiba moved the chair away from the desk and waited for him to sit down. He rubbed his hand briefly behind Jounouchi's back, feeling his body still shaking. Navigating through the websites, Kaiba began with the Irish accent since he compared the man to a leprechaun. He pulled up the video and watched Jounouchi's reaction.

"That's it I think. It's not exactly, but that's what it sort of sounded like."

"Did he mention anything around you that might lead to why he was in Japan?"

Jounouchi frowned and placed his hands on his face. "I don't know. There would be times when I wouldn't see him for long periods of time. Those were the worst times. The men he left in charge of me wouldn't feed me and the abuse was far worse than anything he would do."

"When was the last time you think you saw him before I rescued you?"

"It was a long time."

"That would explain why we couldn't find him. He must come here at certain times during the year." Kaiba picked up the phone and dialed Roland's number. "Stake out the house. Jounouchi says that the man he called master disappears for a long period of time. He might be due back soon." Kaiba turned Jounouchi in the chair and knelt down beside him. "Is there anything else you remember about him that might help us find him faster?" Jounouchi shook his head. The brunet smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you, Jounouchi. W-what's the matter?" Kaiba was shocked to see tears rolling down his cheeks.

Jounouchi couldn't form words as he battled with keeping his emotions under control. "E-every time." The blond took several deep breaths. "Every time he left, they would bring me someone to 'play' with."

"Take it slow, Jounouchi. Keep breathing." Kaiba hated seeing Jounouchi fall apart, but apparently he remembered something that he never thought of before.

"They said I would get lonely without my master. They said that they would keep me happy. They were the ones that told me to do that. How could I have refused them? Oh, gods!" Jounouchi shook and the words spilled out of his mouth. "That's what they were planning with Mokuba. They wanted to torture me. They wanted to see if I would remember him. I tried to push Mokuba away. I tried to keep them all away from me. They...They...I feel sick." Jounouchi launched himself out of the chair and ran as fast as he could up to Kaiba's room, passing several bathrooms along the way.

He barely made it before all the food in his stomach came back up. Why didn't he remember that very important thing? Kaiba came into the bathroom and knelt down beside the vomiting blond. He ran his fingers up and down his back, attempting to calm the shivering man. "Please don't touch me right now," Jounouchi whimpered in between dry-heaves.

Once he settled down, Jounouchi sat back on his legs. Kaiba remained where he was beside him, giving him a few minutes to calm down. Surprisingly the blond started talking first. "They kidnapped boys around Mokuba's age every time my master left. I guess they wanted to see how much it would take to break me. At first when I was still in the right mind, I resisted them. I couldn't do that to those children. The pain was too great and I..." Jounouchi moved quickly towards the toilet and heaved whatever was left in his stomach. He pushed Kaiba away from him. "How can you stand to touch me after hearing what I did to children and would have done to Mokuba if you haven't arrived in time?"

Kaiba frowned and sat on the floor next the still broken man. Even though he was remembering his past, the pain from knowing the things he did in that place was enough to torment any person's soul. The brunet ignored his protests and pulled the blond into his arms. "You had no choice. They were going to hurt you and maybe even kill you. You had no choice," Kaiba whispered into his ear as he gently rocked him back and forth. Jounouchi turned and sobbed into the warm chest in front of him. Everything felt like it was crashing down on him. Why he forgot about that to begin with was something he didn't understand? He was confused by the comfort that Kaiba was giving him, thinking that he was too disgusting and horrible to ever deserve anything like that.

After several long minutes, Jounouchi finally calmed. Kaiba hated asking the question that lingered in his mind, but he needed the answer. "What happened to the children? Did they kill them?"

"I don't know," Jounouchi's cracking voice whispered. "One escaped."

"What? How?"

"I wedged a piece of his clothes into the lock on the door. They thought it was locked and walked away. I don't even know how they could have thought it was locked. It didn't make any sense, but I'm not questioning right now. I grabbed him, trying to keep him quiet the whole way up the stairs. I could barely walk, but I was determined to save him. Once he was outside, I told him to run and never come back. At first he didn't move. He was scared and lost. I told him to run towards where he heard a bunch of cars driving. I watched him as he disappeared down the street. I don't even know if he made it home. They found me a couple hours later still sitting on the porch with the kid missing. That's when they broke my ankles. The pain and the punishment were too much and not long after that I became the dog they wanted me to be. I never fought them after that. I did exactly what they said."

Kaiba wiped the tears from Jounouchi's eyes and cheeks. "You did what you had to do in order to survive. Let's get you back to bed." The CEO helped Jounouchi off the ground and laid him onto his bed. The blond didn't struggle and let Kaiba tuck him under the covers.

"Will you stay with me?"

"I will. Let me get my laptop first. Will you be okay for a moment?" The blond nodded and curled up under the covers. Kaiba walked quickly back to his office and pulled his computer and its plug up to his room. He had a feeling that the man Jounouchi called master had to be a businessman, considering that he would only visit at certain times during the year. He was there often enough to not be considered a person vacationing in Japan. It made more sense that he came on business trips. If that was the case, Kaiba had a high chance of finding the man and maybe Jounouchi would recognize him by pictures. He frowned and slowed his pace back towards his bedroom. Just getting the voice triggered a horrible memory for the blond, he didn't know what sort of reaction Jounouchi would have to seeing the man again. Did he want to risk his recovery just to find the man? The brunet opened his door and looked at the huddled figure underneath the blanket. He'll have to ask him first. That was something he defiantly knew.

Kaiba sat down on the bed, feeling the blond moving closer to him. The brunet placed his hand down on Jounouchi's shoulder and started clicking through the businesses located in Ireland. Making a list of names and doing some research. When none of the CEO's appeared to have any business associates with anyone in Japan or fit Jounouchi's description, Kaiba moved his list towards the companies in nearby countries. After several hours of searching, Kaiba finally found someone that looked like how Jounouchi described his master. His main business was located in America, but it was created in Ireland. He found that the CEO would travel all around the world. Kaiba glanced at Jounouchi before he started hacking into the company. He discovered the times that he would travel to Japan.

Kaiba was completely engrossed in doing the research and hacking into systems that he hadn't noticed that Jounouchi had came out from under the covers. The blond glanced at the picture that Kaiba had on his computer. "That's him," he whispered.

Kaiba moved the laptop off his lap and wrapped his arms around Jounouchi. "I figured. He's the first one that I discovered that had the same features, and he traveled to Japan eight times during the time that you were missing. It would make sense if there were eight children that those men brought to you."

"I don't remember how many there were. What are you going to do about him?"

"He has a plane ticket in a week. I'm going to capture him first. I'll think about what to do about him more later. We have time to plan something."

"I want to be there when you capture him."

Kaiba was shocked. He didn't know if it was a great idea. "I don't know, Jounouchi."

"I promise to let you know if it becomes too much. Please let me try."

Kaiba sighed. "If I promise to think about it, would that be enough?" Jounouchi nodded. "Okay. I just don't want him hurting you anymore."

The blond smiled softly and snuggled close to him. "My protective dragon." Jounouchi placed his head on Kaiba's lap, feeling the brunet run his fingers through his hair. He suspected that Kaiba might not give him the chance to confront the man that destroyed his life, but he had a week to convince him that he will be fine. Actually, he had a week to convince himself that he was ready. He smiled, feeling the fingers running through his hair. He loved it when Kaiba's smooth fingers ran through his hair. It always calmed him. Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Jounouchi's muscles relax. He knew that the blond was pushing himself to recover faster, but he never thought he would take it so far as to want to see the man he called master. Kaiba leaned further against the headrest. He was going to give the blond a chance to face his fears even though he didn't agree with it. Kaiba was sure Doctor Tsuzuki would be angry at him for risking everything on this one event. He sighed and continued to watch Jounouchi, making a mental note to call the doctor and schedule an appointment for him tomorrow. Jounouchi was going to need to talk about his recent discovery about the young children.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next chapter will be the capture of Jounouchi's master. We are getting closer to the end. Five more chapters left. Hopefully I'll be able to tie all the ends together this time compared to the first story where I left some open. Thank you all for reading this chapter. I hope you like it. Please review.

Angel Dov


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you again for the lovely reviews. I'm sorry. This chapter isn't very long but it's another one where it continues in the next chapter only because it was too long for one chapter in my opinion. This will start the reveal of Jounouchi's master and the end of Atemu's judgment will be in the next chapter. If this chapter is a bit of a struggle to read, I apologize. I was having a hard time writing it and struggled with some of the wording. I went through the chapter four or five times but I'm sure I still missed a few sentences that might not sound right.

Warnings: Language and slight violence

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Fourteen

Kaiba sighed and glanced over at the blond he let talk him into coming along. He couldn't believe that in less than a couple days he went completely from just thinking about letting Jounouchi confront his fears to allowing it with no questions asked. The blond caught him off guard while he was planning the location they would take the one Jounouchi called master and making sure that Atemu had everything he needed this time around so that no one would get hurt but that red-head leprechaun. Jounouchi popped his question quickly that night and Kaiba agreed without even thinking about it until after the blond left his office. Jounouchi seemed different that night as if he was hiding what he was feeling in order to convince Kaiba that he was mentally well enough to go along with them.

Now, here they sat in a tinted car several blocks from the hellhole Kaiba found Jounouchi in, awaiting the arrival of Shamus, the one that destroyed Jounouchi's life. Jounouchi was calmed on the outside but had a hurricane of thoughts running through his mind. He worried about things going wrong when Shamus showed up on top of what Kaiba might do when the last of his retrained emotions exploded. He could tell that the cold-hearted CEO was hiding something behind that emotionless expression. Since becoming closer to Kaiba, he could now easily tell when the ticking time bomb was about to explode. The blond sighed softly. He worked hard with his doctor to get to get to his point. He needed to see this for himself. He needed the nightmares to stop. Whatever was still unresolved in his mind could wait at that moment. To him, this was more important; just as important as the man sitting next to him. Roland sat in the front seat, keeping one eye on the house and the other one on the backseat. He wasn't sure what his boss had planned, but he didn't want to endanger either of the of the car's occupants. For the first time, Roland felt nervous about what Kaiba had planned. Normally the younger man would tell him every step of his plan, but this time he only got where he was telling his men to take their captive. He knew he could trust Kaiba, and that's what he was going to do.

Shamus's flight landed several hours ago. It was plenty of time to get himself checked into his hotel he booked for the next three weeks and comfortably unpacked. Roland thought that he would be immediately at the house, but it was going on three hours and no sign of the man. Roland was beginning to worry. He pressed his finger to the ear piece twice, answering his men silently. He told the security that every half hour they were to check in either verbally or silently with two beeps. It was becoming extremely tedious that he was tempted just to kidnap the man from the hotel. Unfortunately there would be too many witnesses and cameras. He was sure he could pay most of them off, and Kaiba would hack into the systems to turn all the cameras off, but that was something he didn't want to risk. Kidnapping him at this place would lead to no witness, considering that a famous business man had been visiting that house for at least two years.

Just when he was about the call it off, a man fitting Shamus's description came walking down the street. He moved quickly through the deserted streets and directly up to the house without looking around. It was like he assumed no one was watching him. Roland placed his finger to the earpiece. "Move in," he commanded while getting out of the car followed closely by Kaiba and Jounouchi, but he kept them firmly away from the house until Shamus was captured. There was a struggle followed by several gunshots which caused the older man to stop his boss and Jounouchi from moving any closer and stand directly in front of them. Once the house was silent, he watched as one of his men was pulled out. He had blood running down his arm. Roland nodded to the man that helped him into the van. That van drove quickly off, leaving one to transport their captive in. Shamus struggled with the two men that held him. They moved him down the stairs and forced him to kneel in front of the other three. He had several bruises on his face from the struggle, but remained otherwise unharmed for the moment.

Kaiba growled at him. "So you are the one that was behind this sickening house of torture."

"Well isn't the CEO of Kaiba Corp. How are you today?"

The brunet growled and punched the man in the face. "Don't be smug. You know exactly what this is about."

Shamus chuckled and glanced at Jounouchi who stood slightly shaking and a little ways behind Roland. "Are you retraining my dog? Don't you know he's not good for anything but a fuck?"

Kaiba was furious and lost what little restrain the had left. Seeing the man that was responsible for everything brought back all the memories he thought he was trying to bury. He launched himself at the man, pounding his fists into any part of his body that he could attack. The two men holding him struggled to keep him secure while their boss attacked him. Kaiba couldn't believe that this man would say things like that when he was surrounded by people that could easily end his life. He growled and struggled against Roland who pulled him off the laughing man. "Easy, Kaiba-sama. That's exactly what he wants you to do."

Jounouchi moved in between the two. He stared up at Kaiba and smiled softly, willing the brunet to calm down. "Don't ruin your plan," he whispered.

Kaiba relaxed, feeling the older man gently releasing him. He smirked at Shamus. "Put him in the van. Make him comfortable. We will join him later." He put his arm around Jounouchi's waist and lead him back towards the car. He could feel himself still shaking with rage and knew the blond could feel it too, but he was proud of Jounouchi. Once there, Kaiba leaned against the passenger door. Jounouchi watched as many emotions played across Kaiba's face. He was amazed that the once emotionless man was expressing everything openly to him. It was like he now trusted the blond with his usually secretive emotions.

Jounouchi walked over to Kaiba and pulled him into his arms. "Thank you. You are the first person to show that much passion when defending me.''

Kaiba pulled the blond closer to him. "I would do anything to protect you and keep you happy." The brunet opened the door to the backseat and motioned for the blond to get it.

Jounouchi chuckled, trying to distract Kaiba enough in order to regain control of his emotions. "I never thought I'd see the day that Kaiba held open a door for me."

"I'd be careful saying that. I might let the next door slam on your leg."

Jounouchi slid over to the other side still chuckling as he let Kaiba sit down next to him. "You wouldn't do that to poor little me."

"I would agree to you being poor but not little so of course I would do that to do you."

Jounouchi smacked Kaiba in the arm. "Be nice to me. I stopped you from ruining your plan."

"A few extra bruises before Atemu and I torture him wouldn't be too bad."

"Not with the look you had on your face. You were going to kill him right there and not care about how the gods felt about it. Atemu told me that the gods wish for him to serve the punishment. I don't want to bring their anger down on you for ruining it."

Kaiba calmed. He knew what Jounouchi said was true, but he couldn't get over the smug man saying those things. "Of course I would kill him. No one calls my lover a whore and gets away with it." Jounouchi blushed and remained speechless. He tried for several minutes to form words, but none of them seemed to want to make it pass his lips. Kaiba smiled and leaned closer to Jounouchi as Roland got into the driver's seat. "If I would have known that such a simple phrase would have driven you speechless, I would have used it a long time ago." Kaiba leaned in closer until their lips were a few centimeters away. "I want to kiss you," he whispered. He knew Jounouchi wasn't ready, but he craved the feel of those lips and wanted Jounouchi to know that.

Jounouchi smiled softly. He didn't feel completely like himself yet, but he knew deep down inside that he wanted to know what it felt like to have Kaiba's lips on his. He hated that curiosity but loved it at the same time. "Then what are you waiting for." The brunet was shocked but not for long and closed the distance between them. He was hesitant at first to even ask the blond for permission, but the fact that he stood between him and his former master was brave in Kaiba's mind. The blond gently kissed back, surprising Kaiba. The two enjoyed their first kiss together, not paying attention to the fact that Roland started moving the car. Halfway home, Kaiba pulled slightly away from Jounouchi. He didn't want to overwhelm the duelist The blond rested his head against his shoulder and stared into the eyes he fell in love with. Kaiba reached up and ran his finger along Jounouchi's cheek. He never thought he would be given this chance. He was going to cherish it for all time.

"We're home," Jounouchi whispered, looking through the car window. He hated to say those words, but he didn't want his friends getting nervous if they didn't immediately walk out of the car.

Kaiba moved carefully away from Jounouchi and stepped out of the opened door. He walked slowly into the parlor where Jounouchi's friends and his brother sat on the various chairs and couches. Atemu was the first to move, concern that Jounouchi would be suffering some mental damaged. He glanced confused over at Kaiba who smiled back at him and gave him a slow nod. "Are you okay, Jounouchi?"

The blond smiled, continuing to hide his emotions behind it. "Better than I thought. I'm not going to lie. At first when I saw him I thought I was going to run. I hid behind Roland and Kaiba until I saw Kaiba beating him. Then it clicked that Kaiba was defending me and probably going to kill the man. He would have ruin his whole plan and angered the gods. I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want him to kill that man at that moment. That was exactly what he was expecting." Jounouchi turned and glanced back at Kaiba. "You can't give a man that loved torturing people the easy way out. He must earn the right to die. Don't you think, Dragon Master?"

Kaiba smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "I would say so. Are you ready, Atemu?"

"More than ready. Jounouchi, this is your last chance to back out. You do not need to see what we are going to do? I do not want to scare you."

The blond took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think I need to see with my own eyes that he won't be able to hurt me again. I need this closure."

"If it becomes too much for you, I am sure Kaiba can take you out of the room."

"I'll keep that in mind. No offense, guys, but I really want to get this over with. I'm afraid that I won't have the nerve to do this if we wait any longer."

Kaiba turned towards Roland. "Ready the car. They should have him waiting for us by now." Roland bowed and walked towards the garage. He was on Kaiba and Atemu's side. He didn't think Jounouchi should be witnessing what Atemu would do to this man if it had anything to do with all the torture the other men received at the hands of the dark man. However, he was impressed on the courage the blond showed so far. He took the keys for one of the security vans off the hook by the door to the garage. He needed to make sure no one saw those three leaving the mansion.

Kaiba walked down the hallways to the garage a few minutes after Roland. Jounouchi and Atemu followed closely behind, leaving the rest of Jounouchi's friends in the living room. It was difficult for Kaiba to convince the others to stay. Anzu already said she wasn't going and Kaiba forced Mokuba into staying with her. His brother didn't like that, but it wasn't up to him. Atemu refused to let his light witness any of his punishments. Yugi fought at first, wanting to be there for his friend, but after awhile his dark half managed to convince him to stay, and he made Atemu promise him that he wouldn't turn evil afterwards. Honda was a bit harder to convince. Jounouchi was the one to ask him to stay with everyone just incase anything happened that would require protecting the others. He wanted to make sure that someone would be there to defend his friends while they were away.

Kaiba slid into the van and glanced at Roland. "Keep an eye on him," he said softly before Jounouchi got in the car. His old friend nodded and pushed the button to raise the garage door. Jounouchi sat directly beside Kaiba, fiddling with his fingers. He was nervous but willed himself to keep going. He knew he needed to see this to the end. He desperately needed the closure. He glanced over at Kaiba who stared out the tinted window. He prayed to the gods that Kaiba would allow him this opportunity and to give him strength to see this to the end.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hopefully that chapter didn't seem too strange or hard to read. The next chapter will be up on Monday and a warning ahead of time. It will have Atemu's judgment in it. Thank you all for reading so far. We are nearing the end very soon. Please review.

Angel Dov


	15. Chapter 15

Again thank you all for your kind reviews. I hope everyone got through that last chapter okay.

Author Note: This is where it gets a bit difficult to read for some people that don't like violence. I don't want hurt anyone so I'm asking. Please, don't read this chapter if you have a probably with mild torture or violence. It's not very graphic, but I have never wrote something like this to an evil character. If you read my other stories, you know I usually don't do something like that. Thank you for your time.

Warnings: Violence, torture, and language

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Fifteen

The ride to the new hideout felt like it lasted for hours even though Kaiba knew it wasn't too far from the mansion. The small house sat isolated in the wooded area where no one dared to trespass. Roland spread several rumors about it being a testing lab for discovering cures to illness. He also spread that it was a cranky writer that hated being interrupted while he was writing his newest novel, and if someone did, they were never seen again. Then, he told all the teenagers that dared to go near the house that an ax-murderer lived in the woods and would cut off the hands of all the people that he found walking in his woods. With all the different rumors swirling around the place, no one bothered to walk near the wooded area. Roland pulled the van into the garage and allowed the door to fully shut before getting out to open the sliding side door.

Atemu was the first to step out. He closed his eyes and sensed around the area. "We are clear. I sense no one but the people in this house."

Kaiba moved out next. "Did we do a technology scan as well?" Roland nodded to him, getting the reply from his security man before Kaiba asked the question. The brunet glanced into the van, seeing that Jounouchi hadn't moved yet. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

The blond closed his eyes for a moment and then climbed out of the van. "No one is ever ready to face their fears. They just do it."

Kaiba nodded and walked down the hallway directly behind Roland. The house was silent except for the footsteps they made on the tiled floor. There were no lights on the top floors except for the dim guiding lights that lined the edge of the floor. They made their way down to the basement that Roland personally reconstructed as holding rooms. There were a total of four small rooms, two on each side of the basement, that were only big enough to fit three people with nothing else in them. The walls to each room were thick but a person could still hear a captive being tortured in the main room.

Kaiba finished walking down the stairs to see that they had Shamus already chained with his hands above his head and standing in the middle of the room so he couldn't lean against anything to relieve the pain of having his arms stretched above him. His shirt was cut off him, judging by the red lines on his chest and arms. He nodded to the other security men in the room. They walked up the stairs and shut the large steel door behind them. One man stood directly beside the door while the other walked towards the only entrance to their hideout. Both men radioed in their positions to not only Roland but the man monitoring the cameras. Once the older man got the confirmation, he moved away from the other three and stood by the bottom of the stairs.

The redhead glared at Kaiba who was the first to approach. "You think you can get away with holding me here. If I don't check in, they will send my security to find me."

"I would normally believe you except for one simple fact. You underestimate my resources. I know that you came here alone, and that if your security arrived by any other means, I will be the first to know. You have no transmitter on your clothes and you spend a large amount of your time at that house which you arrived unprotected I might add. So, tell me something Mr. CEO. Do you honestly think I'll be fearful of your security finding this location? Who would have more to lose when the press gets this story? The man that loves raping and torturing people, or the one that saved your victim and captured you. I would be the hero that solved the crime of the missing people in Japan on top of having vital clues to the seven murdered children and one child that managed to escape that your men decided to play with while you were gone."

Jounouchi frowned and pulled himself away from the group. He was hoping that those boys would have survived even though he knew deep down there was no chance. "I can't be held responsible for something my men did. So, I'll be guilty of what? Fucking that whore? I could easily say that he wanted all that abuse. You should have seen how hard he got when I tied him up and whipped him, or when I spanked that tight ass of his. He was moaning like a bitch in heat, begging me to fuck him. Who would the judge believe? Me, a respectable business man or a whore off the streets."

Jounouchi closed his eyes tightly, fighting the memories of everything this man was triggering. Atemu placed his hand on Kaiba's shoulder to not only make him aware that Jounouchi was starting to pull away, but that he was the one who will punish the man in front of them. Kaiba moved back towards Jounouchi and attempted to wrap his arms around him. The blond moved slightly away and shook his head. Kaiba knew that reaction. Jounouchi wanted to remain strong there, but knew he would fall apart if someone comforted him at that moment. Atemu turned and glanced back at the man who obviously had no fear. "What makes you think you will survive to be judge by your peers? Unfortunately it is not your peers that will be judging you, but the gods."

Shamus burst out laughing. "You think I care about make believe entities. The only people who can control your life are yourself and your peers. There is no god up there that pulls the strings to your life. You are the one that controls it. You can't make me fear any god's wrath."

Atemu calmly approached him. Dark shadows swirled at his feet. "Your men said the same thing before I let my creature devour them body and soul. Those men did not anger the gods as much as you. They were content in watching your despicable ways until your short life would end because your afterlife would be an eternity of torture much worse than what you put those men through. The only difference now is that you chose a soul they cherished. A soul that has been reborn over and over again and still remains as bright as the shinning sun no matter what his life was like. You tainted that sun, caused it to dim. That is something you are to be punished in this world for and then you are to meet the gods where the torture begins. I will let you in on a little secret before I start my punishment. Our Jounouchi came back to us, and he shines brightly again. You have failed at training this one and now you must deal with the consequences. I hope you are ready for this. Do not even try to make amends with the gods. They are not listening to your pleas."

Atemu formed a blade with the shadows and summoned the first creature. Shamus tried to push his body away from the glaring man in front of him. "What freak show is this? You think I'd be afraid of your holograms, Kaiba?"

Kaiba didn't bother to move or say anything more. He knew that the man would know the truth soon enough. Atemu sliced the remainder of the clothes off the struggling man. "Think what you want. You will know they are real soon enough." The creature beside Atemu burst into flames. The former pharaoh allowed the blade to heat while he pulled the man's shoes off. "Jounouchi told Kaiba that this was one of the most painful things you put him through. Let us see how long you survive." Atemu took the blade out of the flame and pressed the glowing metal against the sole of Shamus's foot. The man screamed and pulled away from Atemu. A spiky wall appeared behind the man and pierced into his entire back half. He screamed and moved back towards Atemu.

The former pharaoh placed the blade back into the flame. He smirked at the blood now running down the man's back. "If you try to move away from me, you will only lean against that wall. And that wall will continue to change depending on the punishment I want to give you for not following my orders. You stay right there while I do this, and I may reward you for good behavior." Atemu grabbed the blade and this time sliced the hot metal through the same foot he grabbed the first time. Shamus screamed and tried to keep his body still, but it was moving on its own and slammed into the spiky wall again.

Jounouchi reached up and covered his ears as Atemu continued to burn and cut the man's feet. He felt sick from the smell of burnt flesh and blood. He knew he had to stay strong, but everything inside of him wanted to run away. He didn't want to hear or see all the torture his friend will do to the man even though he knew in his heart he deserved it. He never knew this man tortured other men like him even though he suspected it. The reality of the situation started to hit him. The gods cherished him and that is why he was saved. They knew about all the others and never intervened for their safety. Jounouchi opened his teary eyes and moved his hands down off his ears. This man directly in front of him never showed mercy to others. He tortured them until they died. Jounouchi knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. He prayed that those men were here to see this. Did they want all the torture placed on this man that he placed on them? Kaiba saw Jounouchi move and instantly shouted to the former pharaoh, "Atemu, stop." Atemu vanished the shadows that were starting to wrap around the man's ankles and allowed the wall to even out with no spikes.

"What is it?" Atemu knelt in front of Jounouchi. "Ask the question that is on your mind."

Jounouchi glanced up at Atemu's crimson eyes. "I want to know what the men he killed think. Do they want to see this man tortured before he dies?"

Atemu glanced back at that panting man whose blood still ran down his body. "Most of those men are at peace now. They no longer have vengeance in their heart or else they could not live in eternal happiness. However, two of the men could not pass into that realm. They crave vengeance like me and my father. I believe if they had someone to witness this man's punishment they could finally release the anger and pain in their hearts to find happiness with their deceased loved ones. They cannot see this realm, but will know when this man has reached his end. My selfish wish is to cause the same amount of physical damaged he caused you before I end his life. You do not need to witness the rest. Kaiba can take you upstairs where you will not hear or see any more torture. I understand that this brings back horrific memories for you. It will only take me a few more minutes."

"I need that closure. I need to know that he can't hurt me anymore."

"I can bring you back down when he is dead."

Jounouchi nodded while Kaiba helped him to stand. They made their way over to the stairs when the rattling of chains caught Kaiba's attention. "What's the matter you little whining bitch. Does this bring back painful memories or make you so horny that you want to fuck Kaiba? You know he is a fine piece of ass. How tight do you think he is? Do you think he whines like a school girl when you fuck him? Or do you like it when he fucks you?" Shamus questioned with a crackly voice.

Kaiba growled and started over towards the man but Atemu moved first. He pulled something out of the shadows and shoved it into the man's mouth, causing him to gag. "Your lips have caused enough damage to him." He pulled the man off the wall and allowed the shadows to wrap around the man's ankles. The wall shifted again, but Kaiba couldn't see what it formed into. Jounouchi buried his face into Kaiba's chest, finally letting the tears roll down his cheeks. Seeing the shadows tightening around Shamus's ankles, Kaiba gently pulled Jounouchi's hands up to cover his ears. He wrapped his body protectively around the blond and placed his chin on top of Jounouchi's head. A sickening crack followed by Shamus's screams and chocks sounded through the place.

He naturally moved back and attempted to scream again. The wall moved back and forth quickly. Kaiba knew at that point what Atemu put on the wall. "How does it feel to have someone pushing into you without any sympathy for the pain you are in? How does it feel to know that your insides are being torn, and the only thing that causes you relief is your own body? Sickening is it not? How many times did you rape men like this?" Atemu hissed. "How many times did you force pleasure on them, degrading them more, making them feel like they were the whore you made them to be?" The shadows around his ankles moved further up his body. Atemu watched as they wrapped around the man's member and pumped at the same speed as the wall. He waited until Shamus released, ignoring his painful gasps and chocks. He made everything vanish back into the shadows and allowed the chains to snap open. Shamus landed in a heap at his feet, coughing and bleeding almost everywhere.

Shamus struggled to breathe again, but Atemu pushed him on his back and stepped on his throat. He pulled his knife out and started carving a message into his chest in hieroglyphics. "This is the end of your mortal life. Let your afterlife be nothing but torture." Atemu slid the blade across his neck, watching as the man chocked on his own blood until he breathed his last.

Kaiba placed his hands over Jounouchi's and glanced down at him. "It's over." Jounouchi glanced back at that bloody mess of the man who tortured him. Atemu's clothes changed into the royal robes he wore back in Egypt. "We must kneel, Jounouchi," Kaiba whispered, pulling the blond down with him.

A flash of light appeared in the room as Ra materialized. "The judgment has been fulfilled. You have done well to find him so quickly, Atemu."

"Only by Kaiba's knowledge and Jounouchi's bravery."

Ra turned towards the two kneeling. "Jounouchi, as his last victim you may ask for something."

"I wish for all the victims that he and his men killed to find their eternal happiness and one piece of knowledge that I believe you can answer for me."

"All the victims have already be reunited with their deceased loved ones. So, I will answer just one question from you."

"The child that I helped escape, is he happy?"

"He still has his fears, but he is."

A tear rolled down Jounouchi's cheek. "Thank you, Almighty Ra."

Ra turned towards Atemu. "You have a choice to make. Do you wish to remain here in this world with these people or return to the world of the gods with me?"

Atemu bowed low. "I wish to remain with my soul mate."

"Very well." Ra placed his hand over the body, and it vanished within seconds. Nothing remained of Shamus's torture, no blood or body.

Atemu walked over to the others. "Let us return home. The others are waiting."

Atemu's clothes changed back as he walked pass Roland and climbed the stairs. Kaiba pulled Jounouchi into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Jounouchi answered, knowing that in time all the nightmares will end. He was giving a happy thought at that moment to think about it. The child he managed to save remains alive and well. That was something worthy of everything he went through. They traveled back to the mansion the same way they came. No one needed to say anything. The man that started this whole event was now dead, never to hurt anyone again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I know that it sounds like I'm ending it there but I promise you I'm not. There is still three more chapters left. I hope that wasn't too much for anyone. I wanted Shamus to remain a monster till the end. The next chapter will be with Kaiba and Jounouchi again. It's another time change so it won't continue directly from this chapter. It'll be up on Friday. I promise. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dov


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for your kind reviews. I'm glad that chapter wasn't too extreme for anyone. A few notes though. I haven't wrote an Atemu/Yugi scene in years so I'm sorry to disappoint, their relationship will not be in this story. Also the child that Jounouchi saved will come back in. I originally left him out, but I found an ending that I loved more than when I first wrote this rewrite. It adds him in the end, but I'm not saying anything more on that topic n_n I don't want to reveal too much.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Sixteen

Jounouchi remained quiet for several days after Atemu killed Shamus, but he still allowed people to touch him and ate normally. Doctor Tsuzuki assured Kaiba that Jounouchi was fine, and when the blond was ready, he will talk to him. That small fact didn't leave Kaiba comfortable. He began second guessing himself about allowing Jounouchi to see the death of Shamus. Kaiba stared out the large window that opened to his balcony. The golden sunlight was rising and pushing away the navy of the night. Gentle arms wrapping around his waist caused him to jump, but relaxed when he smelt Jounouchi's familiar shampoo. He leaned against him, feeling the blond placing his head on his shoulder and running his fingers along Kaiba's stomach. "Beautiful sunrise," Jounouchi whispered.

"Fails in comparison to you."

Jounouchi smiled. "You sappy romantic. Now, what is troubling you enough to watch the sunrise?"

Kaiba arched his back slightly and turned his head to kiss the side of the blond's forehead. "Lots of things."

"I bet one of them is me."

Kaiba chuckled and turned around to pull the blond in his arms. "I am worried about you." He rested his chin on the smaller man's head. "Do you regret coming with us?"

Jounouchi shook his head. "I regret what I put you through and making you doubt yourself. You made the correct decision. In the end, I know for a fact that he can never hurt me or any other person again. But, there is one thing you can do to help ease my mind."

"You already know I'll do anything for you. You don't need to hesitate in asking me anything."

Jounouchi smiled. He knew all of that. It wasn't so much of a hesitation to ask Kaiba, but more along the lines of if he truly wanted to do this. "Can you find that boy? I want to know if he's okay I know that Ra said he was happy, but happiness doesn't necessary mean that you are okay."

Kaiba frowned. He knew eventually Jounouchi would ask that. He didn't know if it was possible to find the child. Everything the child went through would be classified, and that's if the boy told his parents exactly what happened. There would be hundreds of case files and no judge would sign a release form just to ease Jounouchi's mind. Then, there were the parents. They probably wouldn't want their child to relieve all his horrors by seeing Jounouchi. Kaiba squeezed the blond close. He saved the child, but the brunet didn't even know if it was possible to find the boy. "I don't know if I can keep that promise, Jounouchi," Kaiba finally whispered. "Even if you do remember what he looks like, it would be difficult to find out who he is considering that he's still a minor. On top of we don't even know if he told his parents what happened."

Jounouchi frowned. He knew Kaiba might answer with something like that. "It was just a thought. I didn't want to meet him or anything. I just wanted to make sure he's okay. I know all my test results came back thankfully with no STDs, but I don't know if he was hurt in any other way that damaged him more severely. I know I should be satisfied just knowing that he's still alive, but I want to make sure he's not hurting or wishing he'd rather be dead. I feel extremely guilty for not helping those other seven children. I need to know he's okay."

Kaiba thought for a few minutes, swaying them back and forth without even noticing that he was moving. "I can try, but you need to know that you weren't the cause of those boys dying. Even if you weren't in that place, there would have never been any guarantees that they would still be alive today."

"Thank you for anything that you find and for always being there for me," Jounouchi whispered, pulling the brunet over towards the bed. He knew that Kaiba must have been up for hours, and he knew that the busy CEO could use more sleep. Kaiba didn't fight the blond. Right at the moment sleep sounding like the best idea. His mind eased with Jounouchi talking to him. At least he knew part of what was going on in Jounouchi's head.

Kaiba lied on the bed with Jounouchi, feeling the covers being pulled over them. He snuggled close to the warmth beside him and held the blond as tightly as he could. He felt more at ease with Jounouchi close, knowing that the blond was safe. He fell asleep quickly, not noticing that Jounouchi was still awake and watching him. The blond worried about Kaiba's health if he continued to stay awake all night. He ran his fingers down his back. A suddenly thought ran through his mind. He eased himself out of the bed and into the still dark hallway. Moving into the kitchen, he started to pull out all the ingredients he would need.

Jounouchi washed and chopped up various fruits. He placed them all in small dishes and set them on a large tray before walking over to the stove and started boiling the water. He poured the water into a smaller tea kettle and placed a few packages of Chamomile Tea. He glanced at the clock and noted that only an hour passed. He moved through the hallways again and entered back into Kaiba's room. He placed the tray on the floor and reached into the nightstand where he knew Kaiba kept his massaging oil. He remembered finding it the one day and smiled. He didn't know if Kaiba used it to massage parts of his body that he could reach or if Mokuba helped massage his sore back. Jounouchi figured it was more for his shoulders than any other part of his body.

The blond walked into the bathroom and washed his hands. He grabbed a few towels and walked back into the room. "Kaiba," he softly whispered. The CEO didn't move at first. Jounouchi chuckled and rubbed his hands along his back. "Come on, sleepyhead. I have something for you."

Kaiba rolled over towards the voice and rubbed his tired eyes. "What is it?"

"A relaxing massage."

The brunet continued to stare at him as if he didn't register what the blond said. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to massage your back and shoulders. Get up and take your shirt off." Kaiba yawned and curled back under the blanket. Jounouchi chuckled. "Come on, Sleepy Dragon. You'll feel great after this and sleep better."

"Unless I smell coffee, I'm not waking up. No matter what name you call me."

"No coffee for you this morning. You need to relax. Drink some tea, but first take that shirt off." Kaiba smiled at the blond but complied with him. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off the side bed. He took the cup of tea that Jounouchi offered him and sipped it. His eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the soothing effects. The blond placed the tray of food beside Kaiba. "Flip on your stomach."

The CEO set the cup on the nightstand before turning on his stomach like Jounouchi asked. He felt weight on his waist and tried to turn around. "Wait."

Jounouchi pressed his hand down on his back. "Relax." The duelist picked up a grape and pushed it into Kaiba's lips. "Remember I had a job working at the massaging parlor. I didn't really do massaging, but I did learn enough from the people there." Kaiba relaxed as Jounouchi placed his hand in between his shoulder blades. The blond placed the oil under his leg to heat it up with his body heat. He continued to feed the brunet while he waited for the oil to heat slightly. He took the bottle back in his hand and rubbed the oil over his hands. He let it warm on his skin before reaching down to rub some of it into Kaiba's back. Using his strong hands, he pulled the muscles and skin from the top of his back down to his waist. He twirled his fingers along his waist before moving back up to the top and repeating the same motion.

Half a bottle later, Kaiba found himself completely relaxed. The term "magic fingers" defiantly had Jounouchi's name beside the definition. He moaned softly into the pillow, feeling his sore shoulders ease completely. He had never gotten his shoulders to feel like that. He felt Jounouchi's hands rest on his shoulder blades for a few seconds longer than he had on any part of his body. He felt the blond quickly get off his back and head towards the door. "Uh, I need to clean up the kitchen before you chef gets in. I don't want to get him angry." Before, Kaiba could say anything, Jounouchi was out the door. Frowning, Kaiba rolled over on his back. He didn't know what caused the blond to run away, but he didn't go after him. He figured that he needed time to calm down.

Jounouchi ran the whole way back down to the kitchen with tears running down his face. He wiped them away quickly, frustrated that he was crying to begin with. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily as he slowly slipped down to the floor. He pulled his legs up to his chest, feeling extremely aroused and angry at himself. He slammed his head against the wall a few times. He felt disgusting and hoped that Kaiba didn't feel his erection while he sat on top of him. He jumped when he felt someone's hand touching his. He glanced up into the blue-gray eyes. "Mokuba," he whispered.

"Do you want to go for a walk? I can tell Seto that I'm taking you to the park." Jounouchi nodded, rapidly, feeling his pants loosing again. "Stay right here."

Mokuba moved out of the kitchen and quickly walked up to his brother's room. He saw the look on Jounouchi's face and knew that he might need to get out of the house and away from Kaiba. He didn't think he'd be able to get the blond to talk while they were gone, but he was willing to try. He walked into his brother's room without knocking, noticing the calm look on Kaiba's face. He hated disturbing his brother and wanted to keep him relax. "Seto, is it okay if I go for a walk in the park with Jounouchi?"

Kaiba instantly went on defense. "What's wrong?"

Mokuba frowned. He should have known that Kaiba would instantly tense when he mentioned leaving the house. "I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic and want to go for a walk. I figured it would be nice if Jounouchi went with me."

Kaiba stared skeptically at him but nodded. "As long as you take Roland with you."

"Thanks, Big Brother. We'll be back in an hour or two." Mokuba left the room quickly to get Jounouchi out of the house. He knew something happened to the blond, and he wanted to help him any way he could, knowing that his brother would do anything to help the blond, but Mokuba wanted him to relax.

Kaiba got out of bed and watched them leave the house from his bedroom window. He didn't see anything wrong with Jounouchi, but that didn't mean anything. The CEO sighed and decided to move down to his office, knowing that he wasn't going to get any sleep that day. He spent the remainder of the day working on locating that child or at least finding out if he was alright. Every turn he made, he was met with the same results; a sealed case file. He rubbed his tried eyes and didn't even notice that six hours went by. Worried that Mokuba and Jounouchi didn't come back, Kaiba moved out of his office and down the hallway. He smiled when he heard Mokuba laughing upstairs in his room.

As he got closer to the room, he heard Jounouchi telling Mokuba stories about what him and his friends used to do at the Game Shop when they were bored. Kaiba moved the slightly ajar door open and leaned against the doorframe. "Then, Yugi spat his drink all over Anzu," Jounouchi finished his story with a laugh. "She was furious and chased Yugi around the shop." Mokuba continued laughing while Jounouchi glanced up at Kaiba.

The brunet smiled at him. "Telling stories?"

Jounouchi moved slightly off the bed he currently sat on. "Everything that you missed by not hanging with us. We'll talk more later, Mokuba." The blond reached for Kaiba's arm and pulled him out of the younger man's bedroom. Mokuba smiled at the two and went back to the video game he was playing before he discovered Jounouchi curled up on the kitchen floor much earlier that day. Once Jounouchi shut the door to Kaiba's room he bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Kaiba was shocked. This wasn't the first time that Jounouchi had apologized for something that didn't require it. "What do you have to be sorry for?" Kaiba whispered.

"I ran from you this morning. I was ashamed." Kaiba pulled the now trembling blond into his arms. Nothing made sense. He knew that he never asked the blond to massage his back and that he did it on his own. "I am just like the whore he says I am."

Kaiba grabbed Jounouchi's chin and tilted his watery gaze up to him. "Didn't I tell you never to call yourself that? What could you have possibly done to think you deserve that title for yourself?"

Jounouchi broke away and wrapped his arms around himself, turning his back on Kaiba. "I-I got hard when I was massaging your back."

Kaiba walked around him to face him again. "Jounouchi, do you find me attractive?"

"Very much," he whispered, finally admitting to himself and the brunet that he indeed love Kaiba. If only he could tell him he was in love with him more than just the person that rescued him. The old feelings he had for Kaiba returned along with his memories.

Kaiba ran his fingers under his eyes to collect the tears that were threatening to fall. "Do you know what I think? I take it as a complement that your body reacts to me like that. It means that you not only have an attraction to me but feelings. It means that you desire something more from the relationship we started. You should never feel ashamed for feeling the way you do towards me. You accepted me even when I told you about how I wanted you even when you were in mental turmoil along with all the things I had to do to you while you didn't understand. You've forgiven me. That is something I truly am grateful for. Allow me to return the favor. Jounouchi, it's okay that you had an erection while massaging my back. I will never hate you for something like that." Kaiba reached down and pulled the blond's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

The blond blushed, knowing that Kaiba was right and feeling better knowing that the brunet didn't hate him. "Did you enjoy the massage?"

"I'm feeling very relaxed. Thank you. While you were gone, I did try to find some information on that boy. Unfortunately, I was only able to find out that the boy was taken to a local hospital after being discovered on the street by that place. I checked the hospital records to try to find his name, but those were sealed as well. I believe he was released a few days later. I'm sorry I can't get anything besides that."

Jounouchi shook his head and smiled. "You got more than I thought you would be able to get. Thank you. It makes me feel great that he got the help he needed. I managed to save one at least."

Kaiba smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "That's better. You need to start thinking more positively."

Jounouchi chuckled. "I will when you do. So, what are we going to do now?"

"How about we go downstairs and call you friends over for pizza and a movie." When Jounouchi continued to stare at Kaiba, he asked, "What?"

"It's strange hearing you suggest bring my friends over and eating pizza all in one sentence. Don't you usually suggest that I hang out with my friends while you work in your office?"

"If you don't want to…"

"No! It's fine. I'll call my friends and you order the pizzas and pick the movie."

"Okay." Jounouchi ran out the door and downstairs to use the phone while Kaiba walked into Mokuba's room to inform them what they were doing. Mokuba instantly turned his game off and ran downstairs, telling him that he'll pick the movie while Kaiba ordered the pizzas.

A half hour later, the living room was filled with Jounouchi's friends and several boxes of pizza. The small group was enjoying the food while watching a comedy movie that Jounouchi had yet to see. Anzu sat in one of the chairs directly beside Honda and slightly diagonal from Kaiba. Mokuba was on the couch while Yugi curled up in Atemu's lap. Jounouchi decided to sit on the floor directly in front of the couch, but not far from Kaiba. Even though he was glad to have his friends over, he still yearned to stay near the brunet. However, before long, Jounouchi found himself engross in the movie.

Halfway through the movie, Jounouchi glanced up from where he sat on the floor to see that Kaiba had fallen asleep, leaning against the side of the chair. He pressed his finger to his lips while he reached for the blanket that Atemu took off the back of the couch. He draped it over the CEO and smiled at how peaceful he looked. He sat down in front of the chair and continued to watch the movie. At the end of the movie, Mokuba got up from the couch by the fireplace to take the movie out. He smiled at Jounouchi's friends and pointed over to the blond who fell asleep with his head against Kaiba's knee. The raven haired man grabbed his phone and took a picture of the two snuggled against each other. Jounouchi's friends quietly said their goodbyes while Mokuba went into the hall closet to get another blanket for the blond. He didn't want to leave Jounouchi on the floor, but he didn't have the heart to wake both Jounouchi and his brother. He was delighted that Jounouchi and Kaiba were still getting closer. He just hoped that they would get together even with everything that happened to Jounouchi. They were made for each other. Jounouchi's weaknesses was Kaiba's strengths and vise versa.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I was trying for a slightly cute chapter. I hope it was okay and not too boring. Two chapters left. The next one will be of course uploaded on Sunday and then I'll upload the last epilogue hopefully the next day. I just want to make sure I have the ending right where I want it. Thank you all for reading. Please drop me a line.

Angel Dov


	17. Chapter 17

I want to take this time to thank everyone for the kind reviews. Thanks to all of you, this is the first story to ever reach over one hundred reviews. I'm very excited about it so I would like to take the time and space to list everyone that was kind enough to review this story. I'm sorry if I misspelled any of your user names and hopefully I didn't miss anyone. I triple checked the list but I'm not for making mistakes.

Thank you: Misaki Takahashi Akihiko, crazikido, Remy Nela, ladykale1985, Luna Calamity, dancing elf, dragonlady222, Nagareboshi-Lover, thefallinggirlalchemist, smenkhkara, Jasmine, Iwini, Soltic, Leviathan of the sea, raininghearts4ever, Sinner-Pandemonium, AgentLunaX, , Fangirl4ver, RejectedShyRebel18, Sasu-Sama' Sarakiji-Sempai, Brittnaahh, ADeadBlackRose, Lelouchi's Love, two anonymous reviewers, Mademoiselle Evandra, keedra2173, Goddess Alexandria and BeatifulWeddingFlower

Now that my gratitude was be expression, a little info for everyone. There is only one chapter left after this. I will be uploading it hopefully tomorrow. I don't want to keep any of you waiting for the epilogue. Anyway. Let's get this story moving. Be forewarned. It's a long chapter.

Warnings: Yaoi (malexmale) if you don't like it please don't read this chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Seventeen

Two years passed faster than Jounouchi noticed. He stood in the summer light by the tree that he regained his memories from. "Two years," Jounouchi thought. The blond looked up at the sky thinking about everything. The first year after he was rescued by Kaiba was chaotic enough to realize that it would move by so quickly. It took one year to pass Atemu's judgment and get Jounouchi mentally clear to live by himself and work again. The following year, Kaiba began going back to the office to work. He had lots of endless nights and numerous meetings that he had to catch up on. Mokuba started college at the beginning of the year, leaving Jounouchi alone most of the time. He had tried finding a job once to pass the time, but nobody interviewed him. He knew something like that would happen considering that he never went to college, and he had over three years of being off the grid. He refused to work at Kaiba Corp. He didn't want anyone saying that he got the job just because he and Kaiba loved each other. At first, he was depressed about having to live off of Kaiba's money, but after awhile he found something to pass the time during the day and most of the long nights that Kaiba would stay at the office.

Jounouchi glance down at the newest book he was reading and moved over towards the tree. He saw the guard that was always near him when he walked outside move over to the edge of the house and hid slightly in the shadow. He sat down in the shadow of the tree, opening where he left off and continuing to read. The book wasn't one of his favorites, but he vowed never to stop reading a book before it was finished. He spent most of the afternoon reading the book until he finally got to the end. He flipped the book shut and started back inside through the entrance by the kitchen.

Jounouchi smiled at the chef before walking into Kaiba's large library. He passed all the books on business and nonfiction. He placed his book back and picked the next one off the shelf. When he returned to the kitchen, his dinner was waiting for him and the chef was gone. It felt like a common occurrence. Jounouchi slowly ate the lemon garlic chicken and rice before moving into the living room to watch television. Everything seemed peaceful in his world. If only he could break Kaiba away from his work for a small vacation. He was beginning to get bored with reading all those books, and the library was getting smaller and smaller with its selection. Jounouchi smiled softly to himself, remembering Kaiba's reaction to him reading a book. He would have to agree with the brunet that it was something he didn't think he would enjoy, but getting lost in all those different worlds was enough to keep him happy during the day. He sighed and switched the television off. The blond glanced at the clock with a frown. Kaiba was late again.

Jounouchi couldn't fault the CEO for always working late. He could tell how much stress being the owner of their own company was. He would always massage Kaiba's back every weekend, noticing how stiff his shoulders were each time. The blond walked upstairs to their room and sat down on the bed. Even after all the months that passed, Jounouchi had yet to move into the room Kaiba put him in originally. The brunet never said anything negatively about sharing a bed with Jounouchi. The blond blushed thinking about all the intimate things they came close of doing. He was grateful that Kaiba would only take it as far as kissing and touching. Nothing ever went as far as actually having sex. Jounouchi placed the new book down on the night stand and stood in the middle of the room. Thoughts of how he enjoyed those gentle touches and craved more plagued his dreams. The blond moved over towards the stereo and turned on some soft rock music. He wasn't really a fan of the slow melodies before, but he liked to sway to the music while he was alone.

He stood in the middle of the room, listening to the song he commonly heard on that station. He moved his body slightly to the left before swaying back to the right. Each step became more and more towards the beat before he found himself slow dancing with an invisible partner. He sang softly to the music and closed his eyes. He imagined what it would be like to take Kaiba clubbing and feeling their bodies pressing tightly against each other. He moaned softly from the image. Kaiba would be wearing those tight leather pants he had hidden in the back of his closet. The pants that hugged his hips beautifully and left nothing to the imagination. The florescent light would make his hair change colors. Sweat would glisten off his skin as they grinded together to a fast paced song.

He felt someone walk behind him and smiled as the brunet pressed his body gently behind him. He breathed in the musky scent of Kaiba's. "Good evening, Dragon," he whispered, opening his eyes.

Kaiba gently took his hand and twirled him around so they faced each other. "How long have you been dancing up here, Katsuya?"

The blond leaned his head against his shoulder. "Not long. Where have you been?"

"Sorry. I was meeting with the promotional team. I want to make sure the new game had all the attention it needs. What have you been doing all day?"

"I've checked through the papers again for a new job. Most places want someone with a college degree."

"I can pay for you to go to college."

"I don't want you doing that. I want to earn money and pay for everything myself. I've lived here for free for two years. I feel guilty enough as it is."

"You know I do have more money than I need. I can afford to give you something. You're my lover. I should be allowed to help you."

Jounouchi blushed and slid out of Kaiba's arms. "You've given me more than I could ever dream of. You saved me from that horrible life, you've paid for all my medical expenses including a personal psychologist and all my new clothes. I can't ask you for anything else."

Kaiba sat down on the bed and slid his jacket off. "None of that cost more than it cost to keep all the utilities running in Kaiba Corp. for a year. Jounouchi, I don't mind spending money on you. You deserve everything I give you. If you feel bad about it, I can find you a job at Kaiba Corp."

Jounouchi sighed and sat down next to him. "I wanted to find something that didn't have you influencing it. Plus, I don't have the experience to work in an office setting. I'm used to physical labor. I could..." Kaiba pulled his shirt off, causing the blond to lose track of what he was saying.

The brunet glanced over at him. "What's the matter?"

"Do you do that on purpose?"

"What?"

"Show off that beautiful body of yours. I was trying to talk to you."

Kaiba chuckled. "I could leave my clothes on if you want and go back to changing in the bathroom."

"No!" Jounouchi slid onto Kaiba until he straddled his waist. He traced his fingers along his chest. "I like looking at you. I feel privilege that I'm the only one that is allowed to see you without your shirt on."

"You do realize that when I go swimming, I don't wear a shirt."

"How often is that?"

"You got me there." Kaiba wrapped his arms around Jounouchi's waist and helped to balance him in his lap. "This is a dangerous position for you. I'm not exhausted tonight. Who knows what I'll do to you if you stay in that spot."

"Maybe I want you to."

"Katsuya, you know I'm not going to push you."

The blond rolled his eyes and looked him right in the eyes. "I've been trying to tell you this for a month now, but you keep ignoring the subtle hints. I'm ready."

Kaiba sighed. "I've seen them. I just want you to be sure before we take this to the next level. I don't want to frighten you or bring back bad memories."

Jounouchi moved up on his knees and pushed the brunet onto his back. "How can I get over my fears if I don't confront them. I'm putting a lot of trust in you. Will you make love to me? Will you show me what that man took from me? Please show me how much you love me because I want to show you how much I love you."

Kaiba leaned up and kissed him. He thought for a few moments, deepening the kiss. He desperately wanted to show all his love to Jounouchi, but he still feared that he'd damaged the completely healed blond. He broke the kiss and stared up at the blond. "Okay. I think it's time I showed you that I trust you as much as you trust me." Kaiba leaned up and gently ran his fingers along Jounouchi's cheek before moving it down his neck and along his collar. He kissed him again while he flipped them over and lied Jounouchi down on his back. The blond moaned, feeling his body shiver. He kissed along his neck, sucking on the junction between his neck and shoulder. He slid his fingers underneath Jounouchi's shirt and gently massaged his stomach before lifting the shirt up and off him.

Jounouchi ran his fingers down Kaiba's back and down to his waist. He moved his hands down to unbutton his pants, but Kaiba stopped him. He looked him in the eyes for a few minutes before releasing his hand and allowing the blond to open his pants. Jounouchi slid his hands inside the silk boxers, feeling brave enough to take the first step. Kaiba bit back a moan, feeling his body instantly reacting to the warm touch. The blond moved the pants further down Kaiba's long legs until the brunet could just kick it off. The CEO kicked them off and reached down to remove his socks.

The blond stopped his light touch and looked at Kaiba. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

"So are you," Kaiba mumbled, slowly sliding Jounouchi's pants off him. Jounouchi pulled Kaiba down so their bodies rubbed against each other, earning a moan from the brunet. He felt his body warming and more shivers ran through his body. "I want you," Kaiba murmured.

"Then take me. But…" Jounouchi looked up at Kaiba, biting his lower lip. He couldn't help but become slightly afraid even though he knew that Kaiba would never hurt him on purpose. "Please be gentle."

Kaiba's face softened. "I will go at your pace and be as gentle as possible." Jounouchi nodded and spread his legs. Kaiba rubbed his inner thighs and looked up at the blond. He used his other hand to move Jounouchi's face to look back at him. "Don't take your eyes of me. I want you to see me and not a memory." The brunet slid his free hand into Jounouchi's. "Squeeze my hand if something hurts more than you can handle."

Jounouchi nodded, not trusting his voice. He felt oddly excited and scared at the same time. Kaiba leaned down and kissed along Jounouchi's chest, licking ever inch of it. He twirled his tongue along each nipple, pulling it into his mouth to suck on them. He felt Jounouchi hardening as he made his way down the blond's chest. He glanced up at Jounouchi before twirling his tongue along his navel. He dipped his tongue into his naval, earning a low moan from Jounouchi. Feeling more confidant that Jounouchi wanted this as badly as he did, Kaiba slid his tongue along the blond's hard member. He twirled his tongue along the head, licking up the pre-cum. Jounouchi tilted his head back and moaned loudly. Just that simple action was enough to cause his body to heat up and send more shivers down his spine.

"Enjoyed that?"

"Yes," Jounouchi hissed. He moaned again when Kaiba licked him again. "That feels great." The blond arched his back, trying to get more of those wonderful sensations. Kaiba wrapped his lips around the head of Jounouchi's member, sucking on it slightly. Jounouchi moaned deeply. He continued to work the tip of Jounouchi member while he reached into the drawer for the lubricate that he knew was in there.

He opened the bottle and smeared a some of the oily substance on his fingers. He moved his one hand back into Jounouchi's free hand before placing his first finger at Jounouchi's entrance. He glanced up at the blond's half closed eyes. He gently twirled his finger along the entrance, feeling the blond stiffen underneath him. He moved his mouth down further and swallowed deeply. Jounouchi moaned loudly and almost came off the bed. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. He didn't feel the finger entering into him until Kaiba started moving it back out. He groaned from the uncomfortable feeling, but that lasted a few seconds before Jounouchi was moaning again. What Kaiba was doing to him was wonderful. He had never felt anything like that before.

Kaiba added another finger, stretching him further. He felt Jounouchi tense. He released the blond and looked up at him. "It's okay," he whispered. "Relax." The blond took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. Kaiba squeezed his hand reassuringly. "That's it. You're doing well."

The brunet added a third finger, slowly working the lubricate into the blond's passage and stretching him further. He ran his finger over Jounouchi's prostate. The blond gasped and arched his back off the bed. "S-Seto," he moaned.

Kaiba smiled and leaned up to kiss Jounouchi. "That's how good it'll feel. Are you still okay?"

Jounouchi nodded quickly. "Just keep doing that." The brunet rubbed his fingers along his prostate again, watching as he tried to keep his eyes open. The blond withered below him with a thin layer of sweat forming on his skin. He looked gorgeous like that on his bed.

Kaiba pulled his fingers out. Jounouchi looked at him with a disappointed gaze. The brunet leaned up and kissed him again. "Remember, squeeze if it becomes painful." The blond nodded, wrapping his fingers gently around Kaiba's hand. He couldn't lie and say he was fine; he was terrified. The last time someone ever did this to him, it hurt just as badly as breaking his ankles. He was grateful for Kaiba's patience and his gentle touch. He desperately wanted to know what it felt like to be loved by someone he cared for. He focused on relaxing his body when he felt something touching his entrance. His initial reaction was to tense up and anticipate the pain, but he followed Kaiba's suggestion and took a couple breaths.

Slowly Jounouchi's body relaxed enough for Kaiba to fit. He pushed in slowly, stopping every time he felt the blond's body squeezing him even though he didn't squeeze his hand. Once fully in, Kaiba leaned up slightly to look at Jounouchi. The blond was even more beautiful with his now flushed skin. He breathed slowly, but still kept his eyes on Kaiba. The brunet leaned down and twirled his tongue along the shell of Jounouchi's ear. He felt the blond moving below him, hissing from either the discomfort or pain. "Does it hurt?"

Jounouchi shook his head and shifted, moaning from the slight friction. "I-I need…" he stopped, not knowing exactly what he needed. Kaiba pulled back slightly and pushed back in. Jounouchi moaned. "That."

The brunet smiled, running his fingers down Jounouchi's side. He pulled out slowly until just the head was still inside and pushed back in just as slowly. The blond couldn't describe the sensation he was feeling. It was the most pleasurable he felt during sex. The slow thrusts where driving him crazy. He wanted more. "S-Seto, more." He arched his back, attempting to pull more of Kaiba inside of him. The brunet increased his pace, pulling out and pushing back in faster. "Y-yes, just like that. Oh, gods, that feels wonderful." Kaiba rolled his hips and pushed back in quickly, hitting Jounouchi's prostate. The blond moaned loudly and arched his back off the bed. "Oh gods," he whispered, losing himself completely in the moment. No longer was he afraid of what they were doing.

Jounouchi wrapped his arms and legs around the brunet and placed his head on his shoulder. Kaiba continued his fast pace, smiling at the reactions he was getting from the blond. He moaned deeply, feeling Jounouchi biting and sucking the junction between his neck and shoulder. It gave him more confidence about the pace he was setting. He leaned Jounouchi back down on the bed and pulled on of his one leg over his shoulder. He slammed into the blond quickly. His lover moaned loudly, not objecting to the new angle. They locked lips, fighting for dominance in the kiss. The brunet licked around his lips and pushed into the blond's open mouth. Their breathing increased with sweat glistening off their bodies. Everything was ignored around them except for what they were doing at that moment.

Kaiba felt himself getting close. He wrapped his free hand around the blond's leaking member and stroked along with his pace. The blond gasped through their sealed lips. All the pleasure was throwing rational thought of his mind. His body arched as Kaiba pumped him over the edge, releasing all over their chests and stomachs. Kaiba broke their kiss, moaning to the tightness around him. It took a few more thrusts, and he was releasing inside of the blond. He collapsed beside his lover, carefully pulling out of him before he did.

Jounouchi instantly rolled on his side and pulled Kaiba into his arms. "That was wonderful. Thank you, Seto."

"I could say the same for you, Katsuya. You were beautiful and so sensitive." Kaiba sat up and looked at the blond seriously. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

Jounouchi shook his head. "I felt a little discomfort, but it wasn't painful." The blond rolled over and lied on top of the brunet, kissing him. "We will do that again, right?"

Kaiba chuckled. "Yes, Puppy, we'll do it as often as you want." The brunet suddenly stopped, realizing what he just called Jounouchi.

The blond looked at Kaiba's serious expression and figured that it was a slip. "I like that nickname. It's okay. I'll be your puppy, and you'll be my dragon."

"I don't want to call you by anything dog related."

"They never called me that. It's enduring. How long have you been holding that nickname in? It makes me think of something playful, full of energy and loving."

The brunet sighed. "I almost called you that several times, but I managed to stop before I said it."

Jounouchi reached down and pulled the blanket up over his now shivering body. "I love you, Dragon. Continue to call me that. It'll show me that you care about me enough to give me a nickname."

Kaiba frowned. "I'll show you more often, Puppy. I love you, and I don't want to lose you again."

Jounouchi smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Kaiba. He loved hearing those words from him, knowing that he kept them special for him. He slid off Kaiba and curled beside him. The brunet wrapped his arms around him, making him feel safe, protected and loved. He knew that for that moment on everything was going to be fine. Kaiba would never let anything happen to him, and he would never let anything happen to Kaiba. Later on, he would allow Kaiba to pay for at least the first year of college so that he could get a job, but first they needed to go on a long vacation and make love over and over again the entire time. Jounouchi chuckled beside Kaiba. "We are going on a vacation."

"What?"

"Don't worry. I'll plan it all. We need a week of relaxing and love making."

Kaiba smiled and snuggled closer to Jounouchi. "Okay, but we can always just stay in the mansion all week." The blond smirked. He had planned that, but he wanted to make sure Kaiba wouldn't be able to work on anything while he was there. It would take some time to plan, but it was something he was going to do for his dragon in order to repay him for everything that he did for him. He would forever be indebted to Kaiba. He loved that man and planned to remain by his side for all eternity just like he knew Kaiba would. They survived a hardship and managed to come on top. He knew that there was nothing the world could do that would ever split them up again. Even in the afterlife, Jounouchi vowed to find Kaiba.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hoped you all liked that chapter. I had enjoyed that chapter a lot more than I usually enjoy them. One more chapter to go. Thank you all for reading. Please review and I'll talk to you all tomorrow.

Angel Dov


	18. Chapter 18

I don't know if there is something going on with the alert system on fanfiction, but the email never arrived at my inbox. I'm going to upload this anyway and hope everyone is able to access this story. I tried it yesterday and was able to read it. Anyway, I would like to thank you all for your kind reviews. This is the end. Isn't it sad? I know I'm sad, but I loved the rewrite and love this ending. Thank you all more making this my new recorder for reviews. I'm so happy I got over a hundred. I never thought I would get that many.

On a side note: I have two one shot stories that I'll be uploading tomorrow. It's my birthday and the thing I love best is gift giving. And, I want you all to celebrate my birthday with me by reading my two one shots. One is just a little scene I thought of that was cute and the other one his a nice lemon in the end. I'll upload them early. Anyway, let's get to the last story.

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Epilogue

Jounouchi sat on the large chair surrounded by children. He shut the book he had been reading to them and watched them all giggle. "Well that's the end of story time today. Make sure you wait here until Mommy or Daddy come and get you," Jounouchi said loudly over the chorus of disappointed moans. The blond smiled and placed the book back on the shelf that he got it from while keeping a firm eye on all the children. It hadn't taken him very long to realize that this job was what he wanted. He was currently in his last year of college that he proudly paid for himself. After the first year, Jounouchi was able to convince Kaiba that he didn't need him to pay for the rest. He was hired right away at the bookstore and soon became the favorite employee not only among the other employees but the customers as well. He not only loved working with children but he was surrounded by books that he oddly found was his new hobby thanks to being left along for so long in the mansion. Slowly the group of children thinned and Jounouchi was back to his normal job of helping customers find a book they were looking for or choosing one they've never read. Jounouchi enjoyed working at the bookstore. Reading to the children once a day was something that he volunteered to do.

Once the last child left with their parents, Jounouchi walked behind the front counter to retrieve the express delivery of a new released book that they sold out of. He placed the box on an empty counter where there wasn't a cashier and opened the box. He had just finished placing all the books on their display in the center of the aisle when a teenager walked up to him. Jounouchi smiled friendly. "Is there something I can help you find?"

The tall black haired teenager bit his lower lip as if trying to find the correct words to say. "Are you Jounouchi Katsuya?"

Jounouchi instantly went on defense. No one called him by his first name at the work place and his name badge only said his last name. The man looked nervous, but not like someone who was out to hurt him. "I am. Is there something you need?"

The young man licked his lips. "I would like to talk to you about something important and private, but not here. Do you have a free moment?"

The blond looked down at his watch. "How about some lunch at the café across the street?"

"O-Okay. Thank you. I'll wait outside for you."

Jounouchi glanced over at his boss. The young woman was always watching him. He walk over to her. "I'm going on my lunch."

"Do you know him?" she instantly asked.

"No."

"I don't think you should be meeting with someone you don't know especially if they seem to know you."

Jounouchi chuckled. "Sakura, I used to be a famous duelist. Lots of people used to know me. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm sure he's not going to hurt me, and even if he does, I'm sure I can defend myself."

Sakura laughed. "Okay, but no longer than your lunch break. I have a delivery coming and could use those strong muscles of yours."

"Of course, thanks." Jounouchi took his name badge off and placed it in his pocket before walking out of the store. The teenager stood beside the door with his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground. Something about the boy made Jounouchi wonder if he was one of his early fans, but he seemed young.

The teenager followed Jounouchi wordlessly across the street and into the café. He didn't say anything until after they ordered their food. "My name is Sora. I'm sure you don't remember me. I didn't recognize you until I was watching some old tapes of the Battle City Tournament. At first, I couldn't believe it was you. Someone so famous in a place so horrible like that."

Jounouchi's eyes widen as he finally pieced everything together. "You're the boy I let got out."

Sora nodded and closed his eyes tightly, fighting back the memories that it took years to forget, but he had to say everything he came here to say. "I came to pick up a book I needed for my senior year protect and happened to see you reading to the children. It took me a while to gather the courage to talk to you. At first I was angry. I thought you were in on everything that happened and you just pretended to be a victim while you…they…" Sora stopped as the waitress set their drinks down. "I did a lot of research on you. I found a broadcast that must have aired right after you were rescued. It was a psychologist saying that you were a danger to society and that you don't know how to act like a human any longer. I was finally convinced that you had nothing to do with what they did, and you weren't part of their group. Seeing you reading to those children and letting them touch you without flinching was inspiring. It has been seven years, and it looks like you were never affected."

Sora pulled his hands away from Jounouchi who tried to touch them. He was having a hard time keeping track of the different subjects Sora was saying. He wanted to do something to try to calm him down, but clearly the young man did not want to be touched. "I came to tell you how sorry I am. I'm sorry that I thought you were part of their group and not a victim. I'm sorry I couldn't convince my parents and the police that there was another victim. They all thought it was rambling from an abused child because I could never clearly tell them where you were. They locked me away with other children that were mentally unstable. It was like they didn't want me anymore. I'm so tainted. I can't let anyone touch me. It takes me hours to walk to school because my bus is too full. The classes are so small and tight that I need a corner seat by the door or a window to feel less claustrophobic. I'm making my parents proud by graduating first in my class, but they never want to talk about what happened to me. It's like if they pretend that it never happened then they don't have to deal with anything I do because of it. How do I make them accept me?"

Jounouchi was in shock. The child he thought was okay was clearly shunned by his parents and not healing. The blond cleared his throat and kept his hands directly in front of him. "The first thing is you need to accept yourself. Another thing is, you are worrying about too much at once. You need to focus on one thing at a time. Once you make it pass one hurtle, you'll start to feel better about yourself. You'll be able to focus on the next one then. For example, maybe move your seat from the corner to the middle of the front row or the back row to see how you feel. However, I don't want to give you advice that might not work in your situation. You and I are completely different. What I'm going to do for you," Jounouchi began but waited until the woman finished setting down their food. "I'm going to take you to the man who helped me. Do you have time after this?"

Sora nodded. "I-I skipped school. I told my parents I wasn't feeling well and waited until they left for work to come here. Are you sure that man can help me? I was in a hospital for two years and they did nothing for me."

"You watched that broadcast with that woman psychologist, right? She wanted to lock me away in a hospital as well, but Kaiba refused to let her. He believed that my recovery would be halted if they did that. He said that the hospital would have controlled me just like that place, and it would have made me think that I was just in a new building and may have never recovered. To this day, I think Kaiba was correct. Those places are good for long term patients, but not someone like me or maybe you."

Jounouchi bit into his sandwich, watching the teenager in front of him staring at the food. "You need to eat. Even I can see that you barely eat as it is."

Sora reached down for his own sandwich and started eating it. "I'm sure your doctor was the best considering that Kaiba hired him. I don't think my parents will pay for someone as expensive as him, and I know I can't afford it."

"Kaiba and I will pay for it. Kaiba tried looking for you after he found out that I helped someone escape. He'll be more than happy to help you, and I want to help you."

The black haired teenager nodded and finished eating only half of the sandwich before giving up on it. Jounouchi frowned. With how tall the young man was, he should be eating much more than that. He couldn't believe that his parents did not notice something like that, but he couldn't judge. His father still won't talk to him because he thought he ran away. He probably would be in the same state as this young man if it weren't for Kaiba. "What did they do to you after you let me go?"

"Do you honestly want that answer?"

"I could probably guess, but I want to know what I cost you."

That simple sentence broke Jounouchi's heart. This young man must have had that thought in his mind for years. "You didn't cost me anything. I'm happy I saved you. I just wished I could have done it before I hurt you."

"They forced you to do that. Every night I think about what would have happened if I would have stayed. I don't think I would be alive today."

"No, you would be dead with the other children. I managed to get you out, but that was the last of my sanity. They broke my ankles and whipped me. They did terrible things to me those few days after you got away that I didn't bother holding on anymore. Truthfully, I didn't remember you until far down my road of recovery. Let's stop thinking of the past and go meet my doctor." Jounouchi got up and paid for all the food. He still wasn't comfortable talking about his days of captivity and he didn't want to hurt Sora but making him remember.

He stopped into the bookstore first to tell his boss that he was leaving for the day. She didn't object, but still had that worried look on her face. She knew something was wrong and it had to do with that man that was with him. As he was leaving, Jounouchi's ride pulled up beside them. The blond opened the door for Sora. "It's okay. This is my guard. Kaiba never lets me go anywhere without someone to protect me." After they were inside of the car, Jounouchi turned towards the man in the front seat. "Ryo, take me to Doctor Tsuzuki's."

During the entire ride to the doctor's office, Jounouchi made sure that he kept all his body parts firmly in his seat. He didn't want to accidentally touch the man who seemed uncomfortable in the backseat of the car. Jounouchi nodded to Ryo who rolled down the tinted window to allow the cold fall breeze to blow over Sora's face. The man instantly calmed, keeping one hand firmly on the window. They stopped outside of a large building. Jounouchi smiled gently at Sora who seemed to be shaking and looking much like a frightened cat that could run at any moment. They entered into the building and took the elevator up five floors. Sora started breathing heavier and stood close to the door. The second it opened, he darted out and into the large waiting room to Doctor Tsuzuki's office.

Toys and magazines lied spread across the empty waiting room. The receptionist smiled gently at Jounouchi. "He's just finishing a patient."

"Thank you, Aya." Jounouchi glanced back to see that Sora moved over towards the only window in the waiting area.

It didn't take long for the doctor to come out with the patient he was currently seeing. He wished them well and looked back at Jounouchi. "Katsuya, it's a pleasure to see you again. I hear you read story time at your bookstore now. That's great to hear. So, what brings you?"

Jounouchi glanced over at Sora. "Doctor Tsuzuki, this is Sora. He's the boy I helped escape."

The doctor smiled and approached him, but stopped when he saw Sora beginning to withdraw. "Hello, Sora. Would you like to come into the back and talk to me." The young man instantly glanced over at Jounouchi.

"He won't hurt you. I'll be right out here. I promise."

Sora nodded and walked several paces behind the doctor who was still talking randomly. Just as the door shut, Jounouchi's cellphone went off. He glanced down at the number and held it up. "Is something wrong?" Kaiba instantly asked before Jounouchi could say anything.

"Monitoring me again?"

"No, your boss called me concerned about you leaving with a teenage boy. Ryo says he dropped you off at Doctor Tsuzuki's."

Jounouchi smiled to Kaiba's obvious worrying moment even though he would rarely say he was worried. "He found me."

"How?" Kaiba asked, knowing exactly who Jounouchi was talking about.

"He was watching some old videos of Battle City and recognized me. Then he happened to see me at work. Seto, he is hurting," Jounouchi said more seriously. "His parents locked him away for a few years and now treat that time as if it never happened. He says that they shun him. You should see him when he talks about it. He must think he's so dirty that no one would want him." Jounouchi walked around the waiting area, picking up the toys and fixing the magazines while he was talking to Kaiba and waiting for Sora. "He's all skin and bones and only ate half a sandwich when I took him to lunch."

The elevator doors opened and Kaiba walked through them. Jounouchi instantly latched onto him, fighting back the tears. "I want to help him."

"We will, Katsuya. Anything that he needs, we'll give it to him. What's the matter, Puppy?" Kaiba finally asked, noticing that Jounouchi had yet to let go of him.

"I'm extremely grateful to you."

Kaiba smiled. "You've told me that before." He leaned down and kissed him gently. "We'll help the boy."

"Young man. He's graduating from high school."

"Has it been that long?"

Jounouchi nodded it. "Feels like yesterday." The blond slid slightly away from Kaiba, still holding his hand when he heard the doctor coming back.

The doctor nodded to Kaiba who returned the nod. "Sora and I are going to see each other every Sunday at Kaiba-sama's large mansion. After we have our talk, you can talk to Katsuya or even Kaiba-sama. They are a lot of fun to hang around. Well, Katsuya more than Kaiba-sama."

Jounouchi laughed. "He's lying. Seto is a lot of fun to hang around. You can to make fun of him, and he'll just laugh it off. If you rearrange his office, it's a lot of laughs watching him spit fire and put everything back in place." At that remark, Sora actually chuckled. "Come on, Kid, you get to ride in the back of a limousine while we drive you home."

The elevator opened while the three got inside. Sora waved to the doctor before smiling up at Jounouchi for the first time. "Can I play with all the buttons?"

Kaiba snickered. "You can try, but I'm sure we'll arrive at your house long before you hit all the buttons."

"Seriously!" Sora forgot that he was in an elevator, too excited that he can play with the buttons in a limousine. When the elevator stopped, He instantly started running towards the limousine. Jounouchi smiled up at Kaiba and walked slowly behind the teenager holding hand in hand. The two got in just in time for Sora to start playing with the radio button. It was like he was a child now that he has the opportunity and doesn't have to be mature. Sora only stopped playing with the buttons long enough to give the driver his address.

They pulled up beside the apartment complex Sora lived in. The teenager groaned in disappointment. He actually didn't have enough time to play with all the buttons. Kaiba remained inside of the car while Sora and Jounouchi got out. Jounouchi gave Sora his number. "Call me any time you need to talk. It doesn't matter what time it is. Then on Sundays around nine o'clock, I will be standing beside a black car here. We'll go back to the mansion, and you can stay there as long as you like. You are not alone. Never forget that."

Sora nodded. "Thank you, Jounouchi."

"Katsuya."

Sora smiled. "Thank you, Katsuya. I'll see you on Sunday."

The young man turned and started towards the entrance to his home. "Oh, and Sora, don't skip school every again. You need those grades," Jounouchi shouted. Sora nodded and waved before disappearing into the main lobby of the building.

Jounouchi slid back into the limousine. He felt horrible that Sora had so suffer all those years alone, but he also felt good that he came to him for help. Kaiba slid his arm around Jounouchi and pulled him close. The blond lied his head down on his shoulder, thinking about all of the things that could have happened to him if it weren't for Kaiba. Now it was his turn to help someone and he was determined to do it. He thanked the gods for giving him this opportunity and for giving him his Dragon. Jounouchi smiled and tilted his head up towards Kaiba. The two shared a gentle kiss in the backseat, only breaking apart when they finally reached home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

There you have the ending. I hope you all enjoyed it and the entire story. Thank you all again for making this far and remember to read my other two stories tomorrow if you're interested. Let me know what you thought of this ending. Thanks again.

Angel Dov


End file.
